


Drabbles (Sirius/Remus)

by Kalira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, really a bit of everything probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 161
Words: 40,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles (100, 200, or 300 words) as random as the ideas I get for this almost-canon pairing. Most are not related, but completely separate stories. Marauders-era on forwards, some canon-compliant, some AU as all get out. I'll try to hit any applicable warnings in the notes for that drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my bite-size stories for Sirius/Remus! I started this collection in 2012, and the first 156 drabbles were written within a year. Further additions will come as I write them, and much more sporadically.

Remus groaned as something tugged his pyjama sleeve, still mostly asleep. It took another few minutes - and increasingly forceful tugs - before he woke fully.

Sitting up, yawning, Remus stretched gingerly - the full moon was barely a week past, and he still _ached_ horribly in the aftermath.

“Bloody- _Sirius_!” he yelled, startled by the familiar black shape sitting by his bed. “How the devil did you get in, anyway?” he asked, in a calmer tone.

Sirius barked - it sounded gloriously, though surprisingly, as always, like his laugh - and bounded onto the narrow bed. Remus laughed, wrapping his arms around Padfoot’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third collection of Harry Potter drabbles I write for (out of four, for different pairings) and was started long enough after I began writing that I had already exited the baby!fanfiction writer stage of awful that characterised the first two series for some time. (Thus why you cannot find those two here on AO3, yet.)
> 
> Finally porting them to AO3, where I'd like to collect all my fanfiction eventually.


	2. Playtime

Sirius grinned, purposefully toppling himself over the arm of the worn couch and sprawling on it, Remus on top of him.

Remus’ eyes went wide in surprise, but after a moment, he echoed his lover’s grin with a small smile. The smile was soon hidden, though, as Remus ducked his head to press a kiss against the arched line of Sirius’ neck.

Sirius moaned, the hand not pinned beneath him clenching in the back of Remus’ shirt as he tilted his head back further to accommodate his lover.

Remus nipped him sharply but carefully, then dropped a kiss on the still-stinging spot and drew back. “You know, I’m positive I told you about the near avalanche of marking that is waiting for me.” he murmured.

Sirius struggled to contain his grin. “Oh, really?” he said, in as innocent a tone as he could manage. “I don’t recall anything like tha-ahh!”

His denial was lost in a yell as Remus pinched him at the crest of his hipbone, then pushed off of his chest. It took Remus a moment to manage climbing to his feet and balancing there, and he smacked Sirius in playful reprimand.

Sirius gave him a disbelieving look, not making a move to recover from his ungainly sprawl, even as Remus straightened himself out. “You’re just going to _leave_ me like this?” he asked plaintively.

Remus raised a brow. “I’ve marking to do, love. I suppose you’ll just have to . . . wait, won’t you?” he asked, quashing a smirk.

Sirius pushed up on his elbows to watch Remus leave the room, then dropped backwards with a sigh.

He closed his eyes, smiling contentedly despite the frustrated state Remus had left him in. “You’re bloody _wicked_ , Moony, you know that?”

“Learned it all from you, Padfoot!” Remus called back calmly.


	3. The Care of an (Un)Common Padfoot

Remus grimaced, spitting out several longish black hairs - or trying to, at least. “Padfoot! Hold _still_ , you great lump!” he scolded, glaring at the unrepentant mutt grinning back at him, wagging enthusiastically.

Remus sighed, then dove back into his forceful scrubbing, trying to get Sirius’ long ears dry. He received a sloppy lick to the face for his trouble, and scrubbed the back of his wrist over his mouth again.

Sirius ducked his head in contrition that Remus knew him too well to quite believe.

Still, Remus smiled affectionately, tugging one of those folded-back ears, then combing his hand down through the fur covering Sirius’ shoulder - only to get his fingers quite thoroughly stuck in the knots there, eliciting a startled whine from Sirius.

“Sorry, love.” Remus apologised, deftly untangling his hand. After a moment spent examining Sirius’ fur, he resettled himself and began combing his fingers through the tangled mess, trying to straighten it out, _gently_.

Sirius pushed into the caress, eyes closing as he gloried under his lover’s agile hands.

Remus chuckled, nuzzling into Sirius’ ruff fondly as he worked. “However do you manage to get so many knots in you, love? And, you realise, this might be _easier_ if you were in your usual shape?”

Remus wondered a bit about calling ‘human’ Sirius’ usual shape, considering how often he wandered about, even their house, as Padfoot, but it was the easiest way, at least. “I suppose you don’t care, though, hmm?” Remus asked mildly.

Sirius stretched out his paws, yawning, then changed forms, rolling over onto his back.

Remus looked down at him, allowing his hands to drop onto Sirius’ stomach as he arched upwards. Sirius grinned, catching Remus’ wrists in a loose hold. “Aw, but Moony! You won’t brush me if I’m like this!” he protested.


	4. Body Heat

Remus woke up uncomfortably hot and sweaty, almost panting.

He groaned. “ _Siri_. . .” he protested, thumping at the body tucked up close beside him.

Sirius, of course, did not so much as twitch in his sleep.

Remus heaved a sigh, managing to free one hand to push his damp hair back off his forehead. “Sirius, love, wake up?” he begged.

Sirius made a dog-like snuffling sound and pressed closer, burying his face in Remus’ shoulder.

Remus gave up, simply fighting his lover’s hold long enough to toss their quilts off the bed. Sirius was plenty warm enough without the bloody things.


	5. Late

“Oh, bloody hell, Wormtail, get a grip.” James sighed, ducking his gaze towards the shorter boy following him before covering his eyes with his forearm. “Oi! You two! You’re gonna be late if you don’t get up now!”

There was a vague response in the way of mingled groans from the one bed that still had its curtains drawn, then silence.

James snorted. “Padfoot, are you _really_ going to miss breakfast? And Moony, you’re skinny enough as it is, come on.”

Muffled sounds of a scuffle emanated from the bed, then James heard Padfoot whinging about something he took care not to understand - there was only so much he would go through for teasing material, especially as Padfoot was nigh unembarrassable.

Then there was a crack noise, like Moony had hit him, and moments later Moony - clad in a rumpled robe, and flushed, but decent - slipped out through the curtains and disappeared into the bathroom.

James snickered as Padfoot followed suit, looking considerably more rumpled, wearing only pyjama pants, and bearing a reddish mark on his upper arm.

Sirius glanced up, only to see Prongs looking like he was about to suffocate from trying not to laugh.

“Ah, can it, Prongs.” Sirius laughed. “At least _I_ get a shag after my lecture, unlike _some_ people I could name. . .” he added pointedly, scooping up his uniform - and Moony’s, ‘cause he didn’t want _another_ lecture, and he really didn’t want to miss breakfast - and ducked into the bathroom as well.

James frowned. “Whipped!” he called after Padfoot, knowing that didn’t really help _his_ case, either.

“Let’s wait in the common room, Prongs.” Wormtail suggested, tugging at his sleeve to get his attention.

“Huh? Oh. . . Yeah.” James agreed, grinning again, remembering the attention he was still getting from winning the match last weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't precisely how I might have anticipated the first drabble with all the Marauders in it would go, but then, I suppose the Marauders live to buck expectations, eh?
> 
> More seriously, there's really not a lot canonically to base characterisations on for them, it's a little tricky sometimes.


	6. Surprise

“Sirius? Are you up here? Only Molly says if you don’t come down for tea soon, there won’t _be_ any. . .” Harry called, coming down the hall.

Remus froze, then pushed at Sirius’ shoulder.

“Siri!” he gasped, sounding amusingly scandalised, as Sirius simply continued to kiss his way down Remus’ neck. “Harry’s coming!”

Sirius hummed vaguely, licking Remus’ pulse point, eliciting another gasp.

Then, just as Remus’ hand began pulling Sirius closer, the door opened.

“Oh, hullo Remus. You probably ought to come down, too, only I didn’t know you were up here.” Harry said.

Remus choked, and Sirius chuckled, dropping his head to the pillow. “No, I didn’t tell him, Moony.” he murmured reassuringly.

Harry grinned, watching Remus’ blush spread.

“Well, Padfoot, if _you_ didn’t tell him, then how does he . . . know?” Remus demanded, embarrassed.

“Um,” Harry interjected, “one, you’ll have to hurry if you want tea, we have too many visitors, and two, you are actually pretty obvious.”

Sirius turned his head, gaping slightly at Harry, who took pity on them.

“Well, for one thing, you touch each other a _lot_. And I don’t hug Ron the way you hug Siri, Remus.” Harry said, nodding. “Thankfully.” he added quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small problem, I discovered just before I wrote this drabble, that I have with writing either their first time or a discovery of their relationship, is that in my head Sirius and Remus are just so clearly a long-established couple - I mean, like one of those that when they met as kids it was just obvious that they were going to wind up together. (Can't you just picture wee shy battered Remus being looked after, somewhat heavy-handedly and perhaps a little ineptly, by an inexperienced but charming and determined Sirius?)
> 
> Oh, and no offense to those who ship Harry and Ron, by the by - his attitude towards the idea of embracing his best mate _like that_ just seemed fitting in this instance.


	7. Restless

Sirius couldn’t immediately pinpoint what had woken him - the house seemed to be as close to silent as it ever got - but something was making his skin prickle, and he felt too restless to go back to sleep, no matter how tired he was.

Suddenly, as he was looking around the room, he caught a muffled, upset sound behind him, and cursed himself for ten kinds of fool as he turned over, running a hand down Remus’ heaving side, trying to soothe his lover.

Remus gasped sharply at the touch, then relaxed, just slightly, and turned into Sirius’ arms, pressing himself close. Sirius carefully arranged himself against the headboard, offering support as Remus curled up, clinging to his waist as if it was his only anchor.

Sirius forced himself to breathe calmly and steadily, even as he grit his teeth, angry that he could do no more than this to protect Remus from the terrors that still - as ever - lurked in his mind, waiting to pounce upon him in his sleep.

“Hush, love, I’ve got you.” Sirius soothed, stroking Remus’ shoulder and down his back, as far as he could reach. He yawned, then shoved a hand through his hair, refusing to go back to sleep whilst Remus was still trapped in his nightmare.

Remus sighed at the light, affectionate touch, arching into the offered security of the familiar hand. “I wish I could bloody wake you from these, lover.” Sirius sighed, almost melancholy at the thought. “Or simply take them away; take them myself.”

He felt himself relaxing slightly as Remus slipped from nightmare into restful sleep - and perhaps more pleasant dreams. “I will never let anything hurt you if it is within my power to stop it, Remus.” Sirius murmured softly, feeling himself beginning to drift once more.


	8. Memories

Padfoot whimpered softly, ducking his head to the floor between his paws and inching hesitantly forwards.

Moony’s ears twisted back, then forwards. His lip, curled up in threat, lowered slowly as he sniffed cautiously, almost recognising-

He whined in a half-remembered invitation, and the dog - thinner than in his memories, but with the same prideful prance - approached him.

Moony rumbled in welcome, nudging at Padfoot’s neck and shoulder, relaxing contentedly at the soft, affectionate feel of his mate, many years away from his side, against him once more.

Padfoot barked happily, tucking his chin over Moony’s shoulder in return.

A moment later he backed away, dropping to the floor again, his tail wagging, mouth open in a grin.

Moony cocked his head to one side, momentarily puzzled, until shadowed memories of nights spent playing - running and tumbling - resurfaced in his mind.

Before Padfoot had a chance to think, Moony leapt, hitting him and toppling them both onto the worn rug.

Padfoot yipped in surprise, then turned himself over, quick as a thought, and returned the favour. Moony huffed, catching Padfoot’s ear between his teeth, _gently_ , then tugged.

Padfoot shook his head, pushing into Moony’s chest, and sparking another rolling tussle.


	9. Photograph

Harry traced his fingers over the photograph he was holding with an unreadable expression. Hermione touched his shoulder supportively.

“What is it, mate?” Ron asked off-handedly, still mostly absorbed in the box he was sorting through.

“It’s . . . a photo of Siri and Remus. It must be from around when my parents were married.” Harry murmured, fingering the worn edges.

Ron looked up. “Really? Let me see.” He got up - carefully - and moved around to kneel behind Harry, looking over his shoulder. “Um. Oh.” he breathed.

The black and white, obviously-well-loved photograph, did indeed show a much-younger Sirius and Remus. Both wearing ragged denims and nothing else, wrapped up together, paying the photographer no mind.

As Ron watched, Sirius pulled away from Remus, leaving a small mark, probably a bruise, where his neck met his shoulder.

Remus was blushing, eyes down, but also laughing, one arm wrapped around Sirius, the other hand catching Sirius’, interweaving their fingers.

Hermione took a deep breath, reaching for the photograph. “Harry, let me-”

Harry jumped. “No! No, I-” he paused, sighing as he brushed the edges again. “I want to put it up. Frame it properly.”

Ron shrugged. “I bet they’d like that.” he said, patting Harry’s back gently before going back to work. He seriously doubted Harry was in a frame of mind to discuss it right now.

Hermione bit her lip nervously. “Harry, think about this. . . They had it _hidden_ , and they never told you about- about-” she gestured helplessly.

Harry looked curiously at her.

“It must have been over years ago, Harry. _Think_.” Hermione urged.

Harry stood. “Mione. I’m sure they had a good reason for putting this away. On the other hand, they’re _dead_. They don’t get input any more.” he chuckled. “I’d like to remember them like this, though. Happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favourite of these drabbles yet. My mother (who was an editor for a time, and was my beta until her death) actually quite liked it as well - and she informed me that Harry's attitude was very healthy. (I figured he might grow from the books into something at least slightly more emotionally healthy.)
> 
> The remarks my mother made on this drabble actually helped me a lot after her death. I also quoted her words relating to this story when my siblings (who had otherwise told me to choose everything regarding her memorial service) told me to choose a different picture of her, as they didn't think she'd liked the one I chose (in which she looked gorgeous). I cried through pointing out that she was dead and did not get input on this choice, but we used the picture I wanted.


	10. Wake-Up Call

Sirius twitched as his duvet was suddenly yanked away. He ignored it, wrapping his arms around his pillow defensively, burying his face in it with a sigh.

There was a soft brush at the small of his back, and Sirius startled, realising it was a kiss as another landed, a few centimetres higher.

Sirius mumbled into his pillow as they continued up his spine. “Mmm. I doubt you’re James.”

The kiss pressed between his shoulder blades lasted longer, and Sirius could feel laughter vibrations.

“I should hope not!” Remus said, still laughing, settling his weight over Sirius’ back, nuzzling into the hair behind his ear.

Sirius hummed happily, arching into the contact, and felt the smile as Remus kissed his neck.

“Never, Moony.” Sirius said absently, stretching out. “I can be pretty sure James would agree with me here.” he added, snickering.

Remus caressed his side. “I expect so. You need to get up, love.” he murmured into Sirius’ ear.

Sirius groaned. “Well, I suppose you at least woke me up nicer than James does.” he sighed.

“That was the idea.” Remus said. “Glad you approve.” He pushed off the bed, extending a hand to Sirius as he followed suit.


	11. Exhausted

Remus yawned, allowing himself to lean back against the front door for a moment, trying not to wake the portrait of Sirius’ mother.

After that moment, he forced himself to stand upright again, knowing that at this point he might just fall asleep on his feet, there against the door.

He was almost too exhausted to care - three _months_ spent chasing after various werewolf packs, negotiating, shifting without wolfsbane, had definitely taken its toll - but it was almost dawn . . . _someone_ was likely to come along and wake him up, probably upset.

Remus sighed, bracing one hand on the wall as he passed Walburga’s portrait.

Just heading upstairs, he heard a muffled, miserable noise from the morning room.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and made his way to the door, tapping lightly before letting himself inside.

“Hello?” Remus half-whispered, not wanting to startle- “Oh, _Siri_.” he breathed, recognising the too-skinny form on the settee.

Sirius tossed his head, as if in response, but didn’t wake, face still twisted in some sort of nightmarish reaction.

Remus actually knew how to soothe Sirius safely from a nightmare, though.

“Sirius. . .” Remus called quietly, coming closer and laying a hand carefully on Sirius’ face. “Wake up, Padfoot, you’re just dreaming.”

Sirius jerked, startled, then relaxed with a long exhalation. It took a moment longer for him to open his eyes. “Moony?”

“Here, Padfoot. Hush.” Remus soothed, settling beside Sirius, who moved over to make room. “Are you going to come upstairs, or shall I sleep here?”

Sirius closed his eyes again. “Not much room here.” he pointed out weakly.

Remus laughed. “I nearly fell asleep at the front door, Padfoot. I _think_ I’ll manage.” he said.

Sirius took his hand, pulling him onto the settee. Remus lay beside him, and they curled together comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, are all too easy to focus upon with this couple. Still, at least that leaves lots of room for fluffy hurt/comfort as well.


	12. Prat

“Padfoot!” Remus scolded, valiantly attempting to repress a blush as he realised that his voice had ratcheted up to the approximate level of Lily’s own shriek. James really oughtn’t to have tried that shrinking trick on her clothes, certainly without testing it. . .

Padfoot apparently found his reaction amusing, making a sound that vaguely resembled his normal laughter, attempting not to collapse at Remus’ feet.

Remus took the opportunity to breathe - Padfoot could be very pushy when he was trying to be affectionate, and he was a very _large_ dog - and slid down the stone wall to the grass, glancing around for any other students.

Finding none, he relaxed slightly, shaking his head as his blush faded, and tugged on one of Padfoot’s ears. “Was that necessary? I could have hexed you!” he reminded nervously.

Padfoot sneezed, then shook himself. He licked, almost apologetically, at the centre of Remus’ palm - the spot he’d pressed his nose to, without warning, upon turning up.

“You can be such a pain.” Remus sighed. “Why do I put up with you?” he asked, meeting Padfoot’s amused eyes.

Padfoot barked, and Remus laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Yes, yes. Because I love you. Prat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble has the dubious honour of being the first (and thus far only, thankfully) one I finished completely, found no stylistic, characterisation, or other issues with, and yet . . . I just really disliked it. I let it stand until my beta said she felt the same, then I chucked it out and rewrote it almost entirely. This is, obviously, that second version, which I like much, _much_ better.


	13. Whim

“You ought to wear your hair a bit longer. Like at school.” Sirius said lightly, taking one still-mostly-brown lock between two fingers, toying with it.

Remus didn’t respond for a few moments, absorbed in his novel. “Mm. I think _you’re_ the only one of us who actually pulled off that look with any degree of success.” he countered with absent ease.

Sirius grinned, mind working for a good argument to persuade him. “Not necessarily as long as _mine_ . . . just . . . longer.” he said, tugging the hair he held.

Remus hummed, turning slightly and tilting his head back on Sirius’ lap, catching his gaze. “How _much_ longer are you thinking?” he asked. “Oh, hush, I know you. You would come up with some prank, if I don’t at least hear you out.” he added slyly.

Sirius was startled into laughter. “True enough.” he admitted. “But! Only to make you see the error of your ways in not listening.” he teased.

Remus snorted. “Yes, yes, I see. I’m sure.” he waved that off, setting his book aside and turning fully onto his back.

Sirius traced the line of one of Remus’ brow with his thumb, shifting, making his lap more comfortable. Remus half-smiled, nodding in thanks.

“How much longer?” Remus repeated, prodding Sirius’ abdomen insistently with one finger. “Your continued silence is worrying, Padfoot.” he pointed out.

Sirius shrugged. “Say . . . here?” he suggested, trailing his fingers just above Remus’ jaw line. “A bit shaggy, too. It suits you that way, Moony. I remember how sexy you were with your hair all mussed, longish. . .” he closed his eyes, remembering. “Mm.”

Remus’ mouth pursed thoughtfully, taken aback by Sirius’ reason. “I suppose, if you’re so determined.” he agreed indulgently.

Sirius looked surprised, but only momentarily. “Thank you, Moony.” he murmured, bending to kiss his lover.


	14. Concession

Severus took a fair measure of delight in taunting the ragged pair - finally appropriately matched, Black’s pretty face and athletic body had been so damaged by his twelve years in Azkaban.

The intervening years had hardly been kind to Lupin, either, though that was probably due - Severus could admit, however reluctantly - to so many transformations without the grace of the Wolfsbane potion, as well as the Wizarding World’s prejudice.

“Touching.” Severus said dryly. “Quarrelling like a married couple, even after all these years.”

He didn’t miss the flash of pain in both the rich amber of Lupin’s eyes - his only unchanged feature - and the shadowed grey of Black’s - the old mocking light finally dimmed.

Oh, for bleeding Salazar’s sake. Lupin had been telling the _truth_. He really _hadn’t_ been helping Black.

Severus didn’t get long to consider that before Potter was brandishing a wand at the pair, flicking eyes telegraphing his thoughts. Foolish Gryffindor.

The decision took a split-second - there was no real choice.

He may have nursed a deep-seated loathing for Black for years, and still held no great fondness for Lupin, but under the circumstances. . .

Severus purposely turned just a moment too slowly, allowing Potter to stun him.


	15. Punishments

“Sirius. . . Siri-” Remus managed, eyes sliding closed. It was more than half moan, and Remus took a shaky breath, leaning subconsciously into Sirius’ attentions. “Sirius!”

At the more insistent bark, Sirius sighed, pulling back. Only far enough that his whispered response blew teasingly over his lover’s ear, though. “What is it, Remus?” he asked, voice a low rumble.

“Lily will have a conniption if we are late to dinner _again_.” Remus pointed out, reaching back to tangle one hand in Sirius’ wavy hair, spilling over his shoulder.

“So?” Sirius murmured, after a moment, bending his head back down to suck the delicate skin over Remus’ pulse-point, losing interest in the raised protest. “James is the one who gets relegated to the couch, not me.” he laughed.

Remus snorted. “I wouldn’t be so sure.” he said sharply, turning out of Sirius’ arms and pinning him with a look. “And who’s to say you’d get to play with Harry?”

Sirius gasped. “You _wouldn’t_!” he said, aghast.

Remus’ little smile was hardly reassuring on that point, so Sirius pressed on swiftly. “Lily wouldn’t take little Prongs away from us!” he said, trying to convince himself.

“Oh, I fully intend to ensure she blames you _entirely_ , Siri.” Remus assured him. “Now, can we leave?” he asked, glancing at the clock, which, quite reasonably, showed both of their hands hovering uncertainly between ‘late’ and ‘shagging’.

James and Sirius had made the Marauders’ clocks, and they were a little unorthodox.

“Lily wouldn’t blame just _me_.” Sirius protested. “She’ll guess what we were doing, and, Remus, it takes two.” he smirked.

Remus favoured him with a raised eyebrow and amused smile, and Sirius shook his head, following his lover to the Floo.

Lily _would_ blame Sirius, assuming - quite accurately, in most cases - he had instigated their . . . lateness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the clock concept in general, and how the Marauders played with it here - tiny as it is - and I'll probably use it again in future.
> 
> (Sometimes my descriptions and references fluctuate between book and movie versions, I admit.)


	16. Library Chat

“Um, hello, Sirius.” Lily said, voice low, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Sirius and Remus both looked up - the table having been swiftly abandoned, they were seated against opposite sides of the narrow corridor between bookshelves, books and papers strewn between them.

“Hi, Lily.” Sirius was already shifting, getting his feet beneath him, collecting his belongings. “I’ll just . . . go, then, shall I?”

Lily looked surprised, but Remus just gave him a fond smile. “See you later, love.” he murmured, ducking his head slightly.

Lily smiled - it was almost impossible not to, at least for her, when seeing the pair act like this. “Thanks, Sirius. I just-”

“Yeah, no problem.” Sirius cut her off. “If I don’t know, I can’t have _not_ told James, right?” he added, by way of explanation.

Lily frowned, watching him leave.

“Want to sit down?” Remus invited, and she jumped.

Lily edged over, seating herself beside him. “Do I put you in a tough spot with Potter by talking to yo-?” Lily began, concerned.

Remus shook his head. “For some reason James decided ages ago that I fit in a special category, so I’m a little apart from straight-up mates rules.”

Lily nodded, giggling quietly and tilting her head to Remus’ shoulder. “Every girl should have a friend like you, though, Remus.”

“Ah. How particularly like me are we discussing today?” Remus asked, absently scratching a curving design down the side of his mostly-finished essay.

Lily frowned, huffing. “Just that you can give me some insight into the male mind - assuming such a creature even _exists_ \- and I know you won’t run to Potter with everything I say.”

Remus nodded. “You know,” he commented helpfully, “you’re going to have to call him by first name at some point. You _have_ been dating for seven months.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I don't think it is ever really even implied in the books, I somehow caught on the idea of Lily and Remus being friends, despite complicating factors, aside from/before Lily's relationship with James.


	17. Playtime by Proxy

“Remus?” Lily asked, surprised. “I thought I heard Sirius out here, barking. I wanted to be sure he wasn’t being too enthusiastic with Harry, but if you’re here. . .”

Lily watched curiously as Remus flushed, eyes flicking back out to where a large canine shape was bounding - in remarkably small leaps, considering its size - around the slightly-unsteady figure of her son.

Remus flicked his wand, resting lightly in one hand, and the silvery dog turned about, leading Harry gently back towards the house.

“That’s . . . not Sirius.” Lily said.

Remus shook his head. “Nope. Siri ran off to help James with I-didn’t-want-to-ask-what, and I decided to stay behind and watch Harry.” he grinned.

Lily groaned and conjured another chair. “And retain plausible deniability?” she added.

Remus nodded, sitting forward to help Harry onto his lap as the dog disappeared into wispy tendrils. “Of course, Harry here was being so very rambunctious that he tired me right out!” he said, nuzzling Harry’s hair playfully, and grinning at Lily.

Harry giggled delightedly at the tickling sensation, turning to babble about his playtime to his mother, in mostly-indecipherable nonsense.

“Never thought of conjuring a Patronus to let him play.” Lily remarked, some time later, when Harry had finally trailed off, curled up, and fallen asleep.

Remus smiled. “It was Harry that made me think of it, in fact. He told me he wanted to play with ‘Pads’. He tried to follow after them, even.”

Lily smiled knowingly. “And you thought why not conjure your own version of Padfoot for him? Thank you for distracting him from them . . . Merlin knows what kind of mess they could get him into.”

Remus’ gaze dropped to Harry.

“Thought I’d missed that, then, did you?” Lily asked, laughing quietly. She leaned over, patting Remus’ arm. “I think it’s sweet, Remus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because I'm with Lily - I think it's sweet, and I love playing with the Patronus charm.


	18. Moving In

"Is that . . . everything?" Lily asked, panting, dragging the back of her wrist across her forehead, bangs sticking there.

James nodded, but didn't speak, flopping onto the kerb.

Poor Peter had already given up and laid out flat on the sidewalk, and Lily favoured him with a slightly-worried glance.

"Yes, thank you." Remus replied, smiling softly. He was looking worn as well, and Lily frowned, wondering if four days after the full moon had been enough time for him to recuperate before the strain of moving into the new flat.

Sirius, of course, looked fine, almost bouncing. "Come on, we may as well get you inside, even if you're all going to collapse!" he joked.

Remus sighed, shaking his head, but pushed off the fence he was leaning on in tacit agreement. Presumably he was accustomed to Sirius' antics.

Lily offered a hand to James, who predictably didn't take it, and then to Peter, who did, with thanks.

She spun, hearing an odd noise behind her, and saw that James had accepted Sirius' hand up, and had been pulled too hard, the boys stumbling off into the street.

"Didn't Mrs Potter ever teach you two not to play in the street?" Remus called smartly.

It didn't take them long to get back to the sidewalk, laughing, and Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulders. "You know me, Moony; never one for an authority figure!"

"Oh, yes." Remus said dryly, leaning into him hard for a moment, making a subtle point. "You are a born rebel, love."

Sirius grinned at them triumphantly. "Absolutely."

Remus shook his head again, apparently exasperated, but Lily recognised the smile that was trying to come out on his face, and his arm had slid around Sirius' waist, hand sliding down into the back pocket of his denims.


	19. Threshold

James spun, hearing Lily giggle, then a loud indignant noise.

He paused, tilting his head to one side and blinking rapidly, as though that might change the tableau before him.

Nope.

Padfoot had apparently - and without warning - swept Moony up into his arms, _bridal style_ , a small voice in James’ mind pointed out, and was now walking towards the front door.

“Siri! Put me _down_!” Remus yelled as quietly as he could, face flushed, though from anger or embarrassment was difficult to determine.

Padfoot, of course, being Padfoot, laughed and did nothing of the kind.

James glanced at Lily, who now looked like she wasn’t sure whether she should be laughing or upset on Remus’ behalf. She settled on laughter, and they followed Padfoot up the walk.

Padfoot turned slightly, and carried Moony inside - barely inside - before letting him down.

“Sirius! What was _that_ fo-” Moony was cut off as Padfoot caught him in a kiss.

A rather deeper kiss than James felt he really needed to see - Wormtail apparently agreed, because he conjured a fountain of water over the pair of them.

Lily twitched her wand, which James hadn’t even seen her draw, and the water disappeared before it hit the floor.

The couple were thoroughly drenched, now, though, and it didn’t seem to have impressed them. “What was that for?” Padfoot demanded, glaring through dripping fringe.

Moony prodded him in the shoulder. “I second that, but my question stands, _Padfoot_.” he said firmly.

“Do you _have_ to do that in front of us?” James asked, pulling a face.

Lily elbowed him, but Wormtail was nodding vigorously.

Padfoot shook his head, then turned to Moony. “I was carrying you over the threshold, Moony!” he explained, as though it was perfectly obvious.

In retrospect, perhaps it ought to have been.


	20. Balance

Remus fell back, sputtering slightly, as Sirius yipped triumphantly, dropping his front paws back to the ground and turning to prance along.

Lily had cringed as the impulsive creature leapt, tongue first, for Remus’ face, and now she drew a breath to scold him - out of habit, if nothing else.

“Give it a minute, sweeting.” James hushed, taking hold of her elbow gently.

“That- That-” Lily managed, deeply offended for her friend. While Remus might - and inexplicably, in her view - invite Sirius’ tongue in for kisses, that should _not_ be understood to go for ‘Padfoot’s, as well.

“Padfoot!” Remus barked authoritatively, startling Lily - but apparently _only_ Lily.

He was still spluttering around the sleeve of his robes, which he had instinctively brought to his face, but it was surprisingly forceful for Remus, nevertheless.

“See?” James murmured, though Lily noticed vaguely that he seemed bemused.

Sirius, on the other hand, was a completely changed . . . dog. His head had lowered, ears tucked back, steps slowing and paws no longer springing so high.

Remus held out his hand without looking, and Sirius slid beneath it, Remus’ fingers tangling easily into his ruff.

As they continued their walk, the pair matched strides, evidently content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have been inspired by the number of stories I've come across showing 'Sirius pushes long-suffering, sainted Remus around' with an added bit from one of my teenage friendships.


	21. Resting Moon

One of Moony’s ears twitched, the only real sign of life in the grey-brown wolf, stretched out on his belly on the dusty floor.

Sirius ducked out of sight again, beneath the window he’d been peering warily through, and glanced up at James before shifting forms, smoothly and more easily than either of the others could manage.

James gave him a nod and swung open the door beside them, very carefully quiet.

Padfoot wriggled his way through the barely cracked door, still slightly-too-big-for-him paws making it a bit difficult.

Moony didn’t respond in any way, prompting a frustrated snort from Padfoot.

Padfoot barked, once, loud and sharply, then crouched and worked his way closer to Moony on his belly.

Moony still didn’t budge, even as Padfoot sighed and dropped flat, nosing his ribs insistently, coaxing.

Padfoot edged closer still, and Moony finally gave in, with a sigh of his own, and shifted to lay his head against Padfoot’s in a wolfish show of affection.

James had taken the time to close the door tight, of course, but he moved to peer through the grimy window, and smiled fondly as he hushed Peter and led him away from the Shrieking Shack.


	22. Telling Tales

“Moony! Thank Merlin you’re back!” Wormtail called, no more than a moment after Moony had stepped through the portrait hole.

Moony looked up, amber eyes wide, and glanced around the room. “. . .why?” he asked suspiciously.

Wormtail affected to look hurt, but really, it was far from unreasonable to be wary when any of the Marauders were _too_ happy to see you - even if you were one of them.

Prongs scoffed. “Oh, Padfoot here has been telling tales, and we haven’t been able to get him to come clean.” he said off-handedly, leaning back in his chair.

Padfoot scowled at Prongs from his own chair. “Well, I _never_ , Prongs! Would I _do_ such a thin-”

“You won’t give Moony the same ridiculous stories you’ve been giving us, that’s what you’ll do!” Prongs shot back easily.

Moony usually did his best to stay out of it when the two of them scrapped like this - pretty much everyone did - but it looked as though he wasn’t getting out of it, this time.

“All right, so tell me what you’ve been saying.” Moony invited, moving to sit on the floor pillow near the two chairs.

Padfoot jumped up and claimed the pillow, and Moony gave him a strange look, but took the chair he’d vacated silently anyway.

Mind, he wouldn’t have been _able_ to ask, because Padfoot was already off and recounting his exploits again.

Moony snickered slightly as he listened to the tales get spun thinner and thinner, but he nodded along.

When Padfoot had finally finished - he could talk for quite some time, enough that Moony occasionally wondered if he’d learnt how to avoid breathing - Moony looked to the others. “He’s telling the truth, Prongs.”

Padfoot practically crowed in triumph, and Moony had to laugh at the dumbfounded expression on Prongs’ face.


	23. Day's End

“If that’s settled, I’m going to go up to bed. We have a test early tomorrow. . .” Moony reminded pointedly.

Padfoot made token protests, even as Prongs and Wormtail reluctantly admitted that falling asleep on their Charms exam would be bad, and was rapidly becoming more likely, but he was yawning as well, and he followed Moony upstairs just like the others.

Though neither of the others tagged quite so close to Moony as Padfoot did, and once they were in their dorm, both of them were pointedly sure to _not_ notice Padfoot sliding into Moony’s bed, rather than his own.


	24. Shield-Mates

"Class, today we're going to practise combining strengths to maintain a varied shield."

This caught the attention of all the students, including those who'd been ignoring the professor - it also made Remus wonder if Professor Ridgeley had lost his mind, suggesting such magic to a room full of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"You will pair up using this spell," Professor Ridgeley gestured to the top half of the blackboard, "and there will be no complaints as to partners."

Remus obediently turned to the nearest person, and they performed the tricky, two-person spell to test a pair's compatibility. It rebounded, fizzling, and they shrugged, moving away.

Remus came to face Sirius, whose grey eyes were sparkling with mischief in a way that made Remus sigh, wishing to be well clear, but he mirrored his friend's casting anyway.

A strong, resonating thrum resulted, and Remus was too fascinated to notice their professor approach.

"Excellent!" Professor Ridgeley patted Remus and Sirius' shoulders. "A fine match. The rest of you, don't dawdle, you'll need time to learn the shield spell!"

"Why am I not surprised?" James said playfully, glancing sideways at Sirius, pointedly ignoring Lestrange, at his other side, and their own mild thrum.

Soon enough the class was all paired up - with varying degrees of success.

"First link your non-dominant hands; while in a true battle situation you would face away, for now, face your partner, yes; now focus on each other's magic and cast!"

Remus barely glanced away, and Sirius nodded. They breathed deeply, then murmured together.

There was a long, breathless moment of nothing, and then a very small, very controlled explosion, spreading to a translucent bubble surrounding them.

"Excellent!" Proffesor Ridgeley praised, across the classroom. "Five points each to Misters Black and Lupin for an exceptional shield, and at first attempt!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an at-times ridiculous affection for the concept of shield-mates, and this was the first time it had occurred to me to try playing with it in the Potter-'verse.


	25. Sighting

Remus twitched as he noticed the Daily Prophet a neighbouring wizard was perusing - low on the second page was a picture of Sirius, all Azkaban robes, wild hair, and snarl.

It hurt to see him like that, but the true worry was when Remus managed to skim the article without drawing too much attention. Sirius had been sighted - and the name of the Auror handling the case wasn’t Shacklebolt any more.

Though Auror Etherton was apparently a well-respected and experienced Auror, Remus didn’t recognise the name or face, which almost guaranteed that he wasn’t part of the Order of the Phoenix.

Or, if he was, and Albus had not informed Remus of the transfer, they would have some serious words over this. It did horrible things to his heart when he saw a report on Sirius’ whereabouts even when Shacklebolt was deflecting.

Much as he denied it, even to himself, he was terrified that one of his trips back to London, to Order Headquarters - fewer and further between, not that he’d protested yet - would bring him news, far too late, of Sirius’ recapture - his death.

Remus tipped his head backwards, closing his eyes and wondering if Albus had any idea what a werewolf would do upon the death of its chosen mate. It wasn’t common knowledge.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself - probably wouldn’t even try, not with Sirius gone.

Remus scowled, then took several deep breaths, calming himself forcefully, and tried to think of Harry. He knew - more than Sirius, perhaps - how much the boy had come to rely on Sirius. If something happened to Sirius, Harry would need Remus.

It wouldn’t be easy - might well be impossible.

Remus fully intended to ensure Sirius a long lifespan, however, and hopefully the entire question would be avoided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go into it here, but I think there are Wizarding trains other than the Hogwarts Express in Britain (and while the Hogwarts Express might only run for the students, I expect there are other trains on that line to take wizards from London to Hogsmeade and back).


	26. Attention

Remus was pulled from his Arithmancy review suddenly, and rather harshly.

“Moony! Moony, are you listening to me? _Moony!_ ”

Remus winced. Though he was still across the room, Sirius’ volume left something to be desired - ear plugs, perhaps.

“Yes, Padfoot.” Remus said absently, tapping his finger on a simple swirl of a symbol and attempting to unearth the meaning in his head.

“. . . _and_?” Sirius prompted, at a slightly more acceptable volume, settling to the floor beside Remus’ chair.

“No.”

Sirius pouted - Remus wasn’t looking, but he knew anyway - and leaned his head against Remus’ knee in a very puppyish fashion.


	27. Puppyish Punishment

Wormtail watched Moony pick up the long parchment that ought to hold Prongs’ History of Magic essay - though most of it was nonsense or blank - and roll it up, curious.

“Padfoot!” Moony said firmly. “Prongs!”

The fight, which had begun with Padfoot going beyond the usual playful taunting about Evans, continued unabated, though Prongs glanced away from Padfoot for a moment - just long enough to miss the hex aimed his way.

Moony smacked Padfoot’s nose with the roll of parchment.

Wormtail gaped for a moment, then stepped sideways, away from Moony.

Padfoot’s gaping shock lasted longer, and Prongs was unable to dispel the mild hex on himself, he was laughing so hard.

“Moony! What was _that_ for?” Padfoot demanded, putting a hand to his nose.

Prongs collapsed onto a chair, apparently even more amused by the shrill tone that had entered Padfoot’s voice.

Moony cleared his throat. “That’s how you punish disobedient puppies.” he explained, his cheeks going lightly pinkish.

Sirius gaped some more, and Wormtail began snickering, even as Prongs’ renewed gales of laughter tipped him onto the floor.

“I’m not a puppy! I’m an adult!” Padfoot yelled.

“That’s what he’s upset about?” Wormtail muttered to Prongs, amused. “Not ‘disobedient’ or ‘punishment’?”

Prongs shrugged, lips quirking.

Moony tipped his head to one side, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. “I suppose you’re right.” he said slowly.

Padfoot looked vindicated. “Well, then, I thi-”

He broke off with a yelp as Moony smacked his arse with the rolled-up parchment, hard.

“That’s how you punish an _adult_ dog who is disobedient.” Moony said, straight-faced, though his eyes were dancing.

Padfoot considered this for a moment, then grabbed Moony’s wrist and dragged him towards the dormitory stairs, grinning.

Wormtail stared after them, but Prongs squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t want to think about it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never personally used this method on a dog (much less a boy) but I know it is, or was, fairly recently, an accepted one. I had read something with the 'puppy vs adult dog' punishment discussion/implementation in an Inu-Yasha fanfiction before writing this, but I can't remember which story it was, sorry author-who-inspired-this!


	28. New Room

“Um, Sirius, what are you doing?” Harry asked curiously.

Sirius paused in his task - levering a padded bench out of one of the upstairs rooms - and leaned against the wall, shoving his hair out of his face. “Clearing the second largest bedroom.” He sighed, then got back to work.

Harry considered this. “Is there a reason you haven’t just shrunk that, if it won’t fit through the door?”

Sirius nearly fell over the bench as it came through. “I think it’s cursed. Against using any magic on it.”

Harry nodded. Anywhere else, that would be a ridiculous assumption, but here in the Black house, it made more sense than not. “Why are you clearing it out? I thought we were working on the first floor sitting room for now - for meeting space?”

Sirius coughed awkwardly, looking away, surprising Harry - he hadn’t thought Sirius could really _be_ awkward.

There was a quiet chuckle from the stairs, and Harry turned to see Remus pausing at the top of them.

“You didn’t have to, Siri.” Remus said fondly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Well. . . I don’t like my old room very much either.” Sirius said stubbornly, refusing to look at either Remus or Harry.

Harry grinned. “Oh.” he said, smothering giggles and glancing at Remus, who returned his smile warmly. “D’you need any help up here, then?”

Remus patted Harry’s shoulder. “I actually came to fetch you both for breakfast, but after, why don’t we all three come back and work on it together?” he suggested.

Sirius scowled slightly and set to work moving the bench down the hall.

“Come on,” Harry said, “it’ll be done all the quicker that way, and Siri, you’re less likely to accidentally damage yourself, with help in case something gets set off.”

Remus nodded. “Exactly.”


	29. Home from the Shops

Remus absently shifted his shopping into one hand as he approached his building, flexing aching shoulders.

Catching sight of a familiar shape to his right, he deviated from his path just enough to tug Padfoot’s tail pointedly, then continued to the door, aware of the padding of paws behind him as Padfoot followed.

Remus nodded politely to one of his neighbours - unsure of her name - as he passed by her door.

A moment later, the door slammed as she pulled back inside. Remus sighed.

Getting his own door unlocked and open, then _through_ it, with shopping intact, not to mention dealing with the large, rambunctious canine at his heels, was certainly no easy task, but he did, eventually, manage it.

“You know,” Remus said conversationally, passing into the kitchen, “this would have been easier if you’d helped with the bags.”

Sirius popped into the kitchen, propping one shoulder against the doorframe.

“Not to mention my building’s ‘no pets’ policy.” Remus added, remembering the upset neighbour, undoubtedly planning to report ‘his’ huge dog as an infraction.

Sirius didn’t comment on that, but helpfully began to unpack the nearest bag, putting things away in the cupboards.

Remus watched him for a moment, then sighed, knowing he would have to take almost every item out, then put it back in its rightful place later, making more work. Still, with Sirius’ help - dubious as it was - Remus was soon finished.

Unhelpful as he had been, Sirius grinned and interposed himself before Remus on his way to the door, blinking innocently. Remus pursed his lips and raised a brow pointedly, but gave over, obliging Sirius’ request for a kiss as thanks, smiling fondly as he pulled away.

“You know,” Sirius said, tone studiously casual, “ _my_ building doesn’t have a ‘no pets’ clause in the lease.”


	30. Calming Touch

“Sirius!”

Harry winced at the shrill tone of Molly Weasley gearing up for a scolding towards someone who _wasn’t_ one of her children, though his Godfather had perhaps been a bit out of line, really. . .

“Molly, I’m not saying it can be done immediately, but don’t you think, with a few preparations, it would be a far more effective way of catching them?” Sirius asked.

Molly was clearly not in any mood to consider one of Sirius’ ‘reckless, dangerous, hare-brained’ plans at the moment.

Harry discreetly cast a Silencing charm around himself, watching to see when it would be safe to listen to the conversation again.

Across from him, Remus looked exasperated, but didn’t intervene until Arthur had reappeared and managed to calm his wife, reminding her gently - Harry dropped the Silencing charm - that it was almost lunchtime.

Molly was immediately redirected - there were thirteen of them, and she wouldn’t hear of anyone not having thirds.

Sirius, on the other hand, now defensively furious, didn’t look ready to simply let it go.

Remus shook his head, taking up and rolling a nearby parchment. “Sirius.” he said simply, tapping Sirius’ nose.

Harry blinked, confused, as Sirius paused, then grinned, calming instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one calls back to #27, 'Puppyish Punishment' - this story fits in the same continuity, if years later.


	31. Distracting

Remus jumps, startled, when Sirius’ arms wrap around his waist, though he relaxes quickly, recognising the feel before a familiar pair of hands delve into the front of his denims - without so much as a perfunctory ‘hello’ beforehand.

A moment later, and Remus has not only released any upset he was harbouring at the lack of proper greeting, he has summarily forgotten at what, precisely, in his lover’s manner, he might have taken offence, as Sirius manoeuvres him onto the bed.

Sirius’ hands are quick and clever and _very_ distracting, when he sets his mind to it - and sometimes when he doesn’t, Remus is man enough to admit . . . though not aloud, because Sirius’ ego is troublesome enough as it is, quite frankly.

Remus inadvertently pulls Sirius’ hair tugging away the tie holding it back, but Sirius only nips his neck sharply as his shirt disappears before forgetting the slight pain, distracted by better things.

Sirius throws Remus’ now-superfluous denims away, in the general direction of the floor, and is diverted for a moment by the random, strange thought that he can, at least, be fairly certain of their hitting that target - it is rather difficult to miss the floor, whatever direction you have aimed.

Somewhere around the end of that train of thought, Remus bucks up against him, cock bumping his chin, and Sirius’ mind promptly dismisses all information not immediately relevant, his world becoming very small indeed.

Remus’ throaty groan is approval enough, and Sirius smiles sloppily around Remus’ cock before distractedly abandoning it to move further up, practically pouncing, nibbling along Remus neck.

Remus’ hands roam freely, and Sirius' mind goes unhelpfully blank again - a common, though annoying, habit under such circumstances - even as Remus regains just enough sense - barely - to begin muttering filthy things in Sirius’ ear.


	32. The Love of a Dog

“-and pity the poor girl who falls for our Padfoot here, eh?” Prongs said, laughing.

Padfoot cocked a brow and tipped his head inquisitively, looking very doglike indeed, obviously willing, as always, to follow Prongs’ latest joke to the end.

Moony had barely noted what Prongs said, having tuned out the bantering jibes in favour of attempting to get Wormtail through his DADA essay.

A task made far more difficult by the fact that neither of the others were making even the slightest attempt at homework, and Wormtail kept getting distracted by their conversation.

“Well, Pads, my friend, she’ll never have more than puppy-love out of you!” Prongs laughed wildly, echoed by Wormtail, catching Moony’s attention again.

Padfoot, on the other hand, just smiled tightly and tipped his chair back onto two legs, scanning the rest of the Common Room.

“And even if you did grow up, the connotations for a ‘dog’ aren’t great either.” Prongs added, obviously proud of his own cleverness, eyes darting to Padfoot, then out over the room.

“Prongs.” Wormtail said, as Padfoot walked away, “I think you went too far.”

Prongs, shocked silent, watched Padfoot disappear out the portrait hole.

Moony snapped his book closed, scowling at Prongs as he rose. “I’d think you’d have a bit more sense, honestly, Prongs.” he said quietly. “You of all people know him too well.”

Prongs opened his mouth, but didn’t manage anything before Moony had left as well.

Moony was seething a bit internally. Prongs _did_ know better than to fall for Padfoot’s outwardly uncaring façade, and _he_ knew it would take him days to coax his dark mate out of the emotionally shadowy place Prongs’ thoughtless comment would have sent him.

Much less to soothe Padfoot’s bruised ego and convince him that Moony truly loved him.


	33. Lucky Dog

Sirius woke shaking and sweaty, heart racing. In the days before Azkaban, he would have shot upright, but he didn’t move, not even opening his eyes.

A warm hand sliding over the crest of his shoulder and down his arm quelled the worst of his shivers, and even began quieting the swirling mental miasma.

Sirius opened his eyes only to find that while Remus had pressed closer, almost petting him, his lover was still sleeping soundly.

Sirius watched quietly, then tucked himself closer, nose finding the hollow of Remus’ neck. _Padfoot, my boy, you are one lucky dog._ he thought.


	34. Occupied

James nearly choked on his tongue, neatly cutting off the next call of his best mate’s name, stumbling into the Sixth Year Gryffindor boys’ dorm.

Sirius was wearing one of his many bright blue shirts - brings out his eyes, makes the girls go all fluttery, he said.

Rather, he was _half_ -wearing the thing, the buttons either opened or quite possibly scattered to the corner of the room, collar dragged down to his waist, baring his back, muscles tense and coiling as he shifted.

James didn’t really _want_ to be observing these tiny details, but his brain seemed to be picking up on them as a better alternative to examining the reason behind Sirius’ state.

Remus was sprawled out on the bed beneath Sirius, shoulders straining a bit at the weight of Sirius’ elbows, hips twisting beneath Sirius’ own.

Given the way his head bent powerfully upwards towards Sirius’ as they kissed, however, and his hands stretching to clasp at Sirius’ arms - dishevelling his shirt yet further - James gathered that the quieter boy had definitely assented to being pinned to the bed.

And quite, _quite_ thoroughly snogged. James backed out of the room, mind in a bit of a whirl, and shut the door before sliding down it to sit on the floor.

Later. Much, _much_ , later, when all parties were clothed and not . . . flushed, and decidedly not freshly snogged, James would bring this up to them.

Interrupting now would not only be tremendously awkward - for everyone, but most particularly for James himself - Sirius was likely to respond with a hex before identifying the intruder. He was always testy about being interrupted when he was so occupied.

Not to mention the trauma James himself would experience from the state of his friends if he had stayed and seen anything further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written while I was accepting requests, for VioletEyed-Demon, who asked for James walking in on Sirius pinning Remus to the bed, snogging his brains out.


	35. Serious Flowers

Remus dropped his book bag on the floor and leaned over Sirius’ shoulder to give him a light kiss on the cheek - which Sirius, of course, turned into a proper one.

Remus flushed as he drew away, but he brushed his nose affectionately across Sirius’ before glancing at the table and raising a brow. “Practising for Transfiguration, are you?”

James scowled and jabbed his wand at a twist of parchment in a particularly vicious gesture. The parchment twitched, curling into a stalk of violets.

“No.” he answered sullenly, ducking his head as Peter giggled at him, prodding the nearest greenery.

Remus seated himself. “All . . . right.” he said. “Anyone care to tell me what you _are_ doing, then?” he asked patiently.

James’ ears reddened, and he ducked his head further, even as he made a series of attempts at scarlet and golden-coloured lilies.

Sirius brushed a hand over Remus’ shoulder. “He’s trying to create a bouquet to present to Evans when he asks her out. Properly, this time.” he explained finally, with a bit less humour than Remus would have expected.

“What do you mean, properly?” Remus inquired, inspecting the flowers strewn over the table. “And isn’t that a little presumptuous, James?”

“No.” James said, surprisingly calm, after his earlier display. “It’s the proper start to true courting.” he said, as though Remus should have known this. “I want to get it just right before I see about _real_ flowers.”

Remus looked confused. “I have no- What?” he cast about helplessly. “Proper courting?”

Sirius lifted his hand to Remus’ cheek. “It means he’s serious about her.” he said softly, and Remus got an inkling how serious, because the usual pun was lacking.

“Er-” Remus stalled. “Is Lily going to know what this means, any more than I did?” he asked gingerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to play with the Language of the Flowers sometimes, and I think it is the kind of thing that the Wizarding world, at least the purebloods, might have hung on to over the years. (Despite their relationship being not the point here, James' flower choices are chosen for the meanings he's debating on presenting to Lily.)


	36. Reunited

Remus let himself into the old Black townhouse with no little trepidation - he had visited a grand total of twice before, and neither visit had ended well.

Or begun well, for that matter, Remus had to admit, quietly closing the door, wary of the curtained section of wall on his left.

Not having any better idea, and seeing no immediate signs of occupation, Remus carefully headed upstairs towards Sirius’ old bedroom.

Almost as soon as he’d knocked, Sirius caught his arm, pulling him in for a hug. “Remus! It’s so _good_ to see you.” he cried, stepping back again, gripping Remus’ shoulders.

Remus grinned. “It has been too long.” he agreed. They’d barely even managed to write, with Sirius on the run, and hadn’t met since that fateful night at Hogwarts.

Sirius, unexpectedly, slumped. “I- I owe you considerably more explanation than I was able to give through letters, Remy.”

Remus blinked, not quite finding an answer for that before Sirius continued, not waiting for one.

Eventually he found his tongue again, however. “Siri, with the greatest respect to everything you’ve had to go through. . .” Remus began delicately.

Sirius paused, confused, and nodded. “Yes?”

Remus managed something that had at least some resemblance to a smile. “I know I should care, and we should be planning, if not catching up, but right now I can’t think past being together again.” he admitted.

Sirius’ eyes went wide, and he almost retreated as Remus pulled him close again, only to be surprised by a warm kiss.

Remus began to back away - it had been slightly presumptuous to kiss Sirius, after so long, and with no mention between them, admittedly, but he’d deemed it worth risking.

Sirius caught his face, kissing back. “Oh, Remy, I’ve missed you so.” he murmured against Remus’ lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, written while I was accepting requests, for VioletEyed-Demon. The request was actually for a reunion of sorts, back in Grimmauld Place, with Sirius out of Azkaban, and with lots of happy smut. (Which obviously didn't quite happen. I ran out of space.)


	37. Just Deserts and Judiciary Measures

“Aaah! Moony!”

Remus very nearly dropped his head onto the parchment before him. Only the knowledge that it would likely ruin three hours of work prevented him.

Well, and the thought that he would be constantly concussed if he gave in to such an urge every time Sirius inspired it. . .

“Moony! Save me!” Sirius cried, voice pitched higher than normal.

Before Remus could even turn to see what was going on - “Padfoot! Come back here and face me like a proper wizard!” - there was a loud thump behind him, making him wince.

“He’s being so _mean_ to me, Moony!” Sirius whined, scrambling across Remus’ chair and his lap, bracing against the table - thankfully not disturbing the inkwell - to duck down on his far side, pressed half underneath the table.

Remus reached down to pat the nearest bit of Sirius soothingly, not really thinking, just as James reached his other side, trailed by Peter, who seemed to be an amused observer.

“Oh, come off it, Sirius! Remus knows you deserved everything I gave you!” James yelled, despite being barely a step away.

Remus wondered, not for the first time - or, indeed, the hundredth - how he had come to be the peacemaker or judiciary force between the volatile pair. He also wondered what in the name of Merlin Sirius had done to earn himself neon pink hair.

“I would not have expected the pink.” Remus said calmly, tugging one of the locks gently. “What _did_ he do, anyway, James?” he asked.

Sirius pouted, leaning against Remus’ leg. “I am as blameless as-”

“ _Blameless?_ ” James asked disbelievingly. “After what you did, you dare say _blameless_ , and try to escape your just punishment?”

Remus sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to gather fortitude for the intellectual thicket sure to follow, masquerading as conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was younger I spent a lot of time in Remus' shoes here, and found that being the somehow unilaterally-chosen judiciary force for a group of your peers can be very trying, as well as weird. Unfortunately I could easily see the Marauders doing something similar to poor Remus at times.


	38. Of Chasing Kneazles

Padfoot skidded to a sloppy halt, paws sliding on loose Autumn leaves, as the kneazle he had been chasing after leapt for what it obviously hoped would be the safety of a robed figure’s arms.

As it so happened, it had been correct this time. Padfoot wasn’t going to attack it while it nestled so securely against Moony’s chest.

Padfoot sat, tail stirring the leaves behind him, and considered that Moony might be about to throw the creature away, however, considering that it had leapt upon the book he had been reading as he walked, and seemed to have torn the pages.

“Padfoot, have you been tormenting Frank’s kneazle again?” Moony asked seriously, though his eyes were fixed on the delicate task of detaching the kneazle from both his book and his person.

Padfoot’s big eyes went even bigger, and his ears perked as high on his head as they would go in his attempt to appear as innocent as he could.

Moony glanced down at him, obviously somewhat less than convinced by this display. “Hmm. You really ought to leave the poor thing alone.” he said, with a touch of scold to his voice, as the kneazle leapt down, sensing it was safe.

Padfoot visibly considered following, and Remus pulled his ear to divert his attention.

Padfoot heaved a sigh and turned back to follow Remus as he continued walking towards the lake.

Remus half-smiled to himself, smoothing the pages of the book and watching Padfoot from the corner of his eye, wondering if there was an analogue in Padfoot’s two-legged incarnation that would redirect him so easily and relatively unobtrusively.

That thought was put aside as he settled beneath a tree, Padfoot sprawling out lazily beside him. Remus smiled fondly and petted the massive head in his lap.


	39. Decision

Remus double-checked the chain wrapped around his wrist, touching the charm that told him where Sirius’ beloved motorcycle was - it had taken only one incident of nearly smearing his brain across pavement for Sirius to agree to the precaution.

It confirmed the earlier report, but a sudden flash of light zooming through the air distracted him. What was Dumbledore doin- And McGonagall?

Remus, still concealed, edged closer, as surprised as McGonagall to hear Hagrid was bringing Prongs Junior _here_ \- and then he heard the familiar rumble.

Remus frowned. Sirius had passed off his motorcycle to Hagrid? Even had he been actually fleeing, and even with the knowledge that Remus was capable of tracking it, that didn’t seem likely.

He put that thought aside to worry about the conversation he was hearing - worst sort of Muggles? And McGonagall was hardly prejudiced. . .

Remus made his decision swiftly, especially after watching Dumbledore just leave Harry, with only a letter and his basket.

Leaving a child on a _doorstep_? Even that of his new guardians, evidently - not that Lily had ever spoken of her sister, which made Remus uneasy, though the others seemed relatively unconcerned.

And with those rumours - now confirmed by Dumbledore’s speech - the poor infant should be at St Mungo’s, at least overnight.

Even if that wasn’t necessary, surely he could have been brought in the morning, when Lily’s sister would be awake, and things could be properly explained.

Remus made gentle soothing noises as he lifted Harry, basket and all, into his arms, then left swiftly.

He frowned thoughtfully, calling the Knight Bus - Apparating wasn’t safe with such a small child, even without the possible effects of unknown magic.

“Shh, Harry.” Remus soothed quietly. “Back to my flat, then we’ll see about your Godfather and sorting out this mess.” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you should not just leave a child _on someone's doorstep_ , in the middle of the night, and . . . walk away. And Remus is the sensible type, isn't he?
> 
> There will no doubt be some drabbles in this series set in an alternate universe where Sirius and Remus are raising Harry, though not necessarily with this beginning.


	40. Making Friends

“What was the first bit of accidental magic you can remember?” the boy beside him asked, his bright grey eyes inquisitive and friendly above a wide grin.

Remus blinked and glanced involuntarily behind him. “What?”

The boy across from them snorted, shaking messy hair out of his face and pushing his glasses up his nose. “Ignore him if he’s being a prat.” he suggested.

The grey-eyed boy retaliated by thumping the other with a roll, then turned back to Remus.

“No. Um, no, it’s fine. . . I, er, floated a book down from the top shelf in my father’s study.” Remus admitted.

The boy beside him laughed loudly - it sounded a bit like a bark, and made Remus jump, flushing.

“Really?” the small, mousy boy across from him asked, his eyes wide.

Remus ducked his head. “I know, pathetic, really-”

An arm wrapped around his shoulders. “No, that’s fantastic! Wonder you’re not in Ravenclaw, though, with focus like that!” the boy said cheerfully, still grinning.

Remus glanced warily at the boy with glasses, looking for some sort of clue to this behaviour.

“I’m Sirius.” the grey-eyed boy said. “This is my new best mate, James.”

“I’m Peter.” the mousy boy added, smiling weakly.

Remus swallowed nervously, daring to aim a smile at Sirius. “I’m Remus.” he replied quietly. “Nice to meet you.”

James clapped lightly. “Well, we look to be spending a lot of time together this year, so we’d decided to get to know you early on-” he began.

“So we could figure out if you were too prattish to stand before investing much time in you, really.” Sirius added, laughing, as he turned to his dinner.

James favoured his friend with an exasperated look. “And Sirius decided to make it clear that he is the King of Prats, obviously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because how adorable would the wee!Marauders be? I just couldn't resist turning the clock way, _way_ back for this one.


	41. Reading

Remus stroked Sirius' hair absently, reading the book his boyfriend had propped against his chest.

In fact, he suspected that he was paying more attention to the book than Sirius was, but that was all right - they hadn't really come out here to study.

"Moony?" Sirius murmured sleepily, fingers a touch clumsy as they turned the next page.

Remus smiled warmly down at Sirius, leaning away from the tree that was his support enough that the expression could be seen.

"I love you." Sirius said simply, releasing the book with one hand to reach up and clasp Remus' own gently.


	42. New Arrangements

Remus managed to allow the familiar task of dealing with the sleeping bundle that was Harry to distract him, up to the point where he was juggling to get to his keys and open his door without setting the child down or waking him.

As soon as he had gotten Harry settled comfortably - on a fluffy blanket on the floor, as usual for naps here - he sent his Patronus to Sirius, with a plea for his help, on behalf of Prongs Junior, and that he come and _talk_ to Remus, at least, before doing anything.

Remus hoped it would work - Sirius _was_ impetuous and had a bit of the Black tendency to madness, though they didn’t mention it much. Hopefully his sense of duty to his Godson would help distract him, at least for the moment, from any notions of revenge.

Sirius was, point of fact, far too impetuous to have set up this betrayal scheme, even had he been likely to - betray James, who had been like a brother to him? Not likely, not Sirius, who might as well not have had a ‘real’ family.

There was a rapid-fire knocking on his door less than ten minutes later, and Remus, relieved, closed his eyes for a moment, with a heavy sigh, before opening it, revealing Sirius - about to fall through.

Sirius looked terrible - his complexion was ashen, his face wet with tears - and barely waited to be allowed properly inside before collapsing to his knees and pressing his face to Remus’ side, clutching his shirt.

Remus shut and warded the door, then sank down into Sirius’ arms, allowing himself the luxury of a few tears, in the shelter of his equally-distraught lover’s arms, before they needed to see to the child that, Remus realised, would be their responsibility now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not intended to be a continuation from #39, 'Decision', but this is such a pivotal moment it required looking at from more than one angle.


	43. Babysitting

One of Sirius' hands was still caught in the band he was using to tie his hair back when he opened the door, and Lily giggled as she stepped past, Harry, balanced on her hip, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind I'm a bit early, Sirius?" Lily inquired, dropping the bag she'd brought on a nearby chair.

"No problem, Lily, of course." Remus answered for him, taking Harry with a small bounce. "Hello, little one!"

The boy was starting to wake up a bit more, and Lily brushed her fingers through his hair soothingly. "He's just had a nap, so he'll probably be wide awake to play with you." she said, looking at Sirius, who was leaning close.

"Excellent!" Sirius said happily. "Ready to play, Prongs Junior?" He offered long fingers to Harry's grasping hand - the other was clasped firmly in Remus' robes.

"Pads?" Harry said, lisping slightly.

Remus hugged Lily, managing it past the encumbrance with the ease of someone who has often done so whilst carrying a child being fussed over by someone else. "We'll take good care of him." he assured her, as they parted.

Lily patted his cheek. "I know you will, both of you. Thank you." she added, glancing to the side to include Sirius in the statement. "We'll be back for him late, I'm afraid."

Taking in the reluctance on Lily's features as she moved towards the door, Remus frowned slightly, allowing Sirius to take Harry. "We don't mind keeping him 'til morning, if you'd rather not interrupt his sleep." he offered.

Lily's features smoothed. "Actually- If you're sure? That would be lovely."

Another few assurances, and Lily was gone. Remus turned to find Harry already fully alert and giggling on the floor, Sirius kneeling beside him, waggling their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite personal experience (though _not_ with my own offspring) with a range of small children over the years, I'm a bit sketchy on writing them. Children are . . . tricky.
> 
> I hope wee!Harry and his family seem realistic.


	44. Attending Practise

“Hello, Evans.” Remus said politely, as the slender girl seated herself nearby.

“Mm? Oh, hello, Lupin.” Lily responded, eyes straying to the crimson-clad figures far above the field - and, he suspected, one in particular, even further above the rest.

Remus turned his focus back to the book in his lap.

“Why are you here, if you aren’t planning to watch the prats at practise?” Lily finally asked.

Remus shrugged, glancing at the players before meeting her eyes. “It ma-”

“I suppose,” Lily continued, interrupting him, “your _boyfriend_ insists?” she said, voice thick with disdain.

Remus sighed, closing his book. “Are you quite finished?” he asked dryly.

Lily blinked, but had the good grace to look abashed. “Sorry.” she said.

Remus returned his gaze to the Gryffindor team. “He doesn’t, point of fact.” he answered without rancour, smiling slightly as he watched one particular player thrash a Bludger skilfully between two of his teammates.

Lily hummed. “Really?” She seemed doubtful.

Remus nodded. “He doesn’t try to manipulate or guilt me into coming.” he said, not quite so lightly. “On the other hand, it seems to make him happy, and it’s as good a place to study in the mornings as any.”

Lily actually laughed at that. “I suppose you haven’t put it quite that way when speaking to _him_ , though.”

Remus shook his head, echoing her laughter. “No. No, I haven’t.” he agreed, picturing Sirius’ reaction. “Fortunately Sirius does much of the admiring for me, and I just have to occasionally recall something particularly impressive.”

“Not a Quidditch fan, then?” Lily took a short, sharp breath in through her nose as James dove so rapidly as to nearly hit the Chasers.

Remus shrugged. “I like it well enough, I suppose. I certainly don’t have quite the same fascination as some, though.”


	45. Tied

Sirius twisted his whole body, save for his hips, pinned between Remus’ hands too securely to budge, and yelled, only vaguely wondering if Remus had actually remembered to silence their dorm this time.

Remus laughed, voice already low and thick with arousal, and nipped at one of Sirius’ prominent wristbones, just beneath the sturdy red and gold material of Sirius’ own Gryffindor tie.

Sirius whined, yanking at the bonds only to find there was practically no give to the bloody thing the way Remus had tied it - he was always better at getting it to behave than Sirius was anyway.

Remus shook his head as he moved back over Sirius’ prone, twitching form, brushing their noses together. “Oh, calm down. I promise you’ll enjoy this.” he said, laughter still clinging to his tone as he brushed a kiss or two over Sirius’ belly.

Sirius froze as Remus breathed warmth over the wet head of his cock, then slid down with a soft press of his tongue, pushing past his gag reflex with barely a flicker of hesitation.

Remus swallowed, pulling back again, and Sirius gasped, swearing and arching up into clasp of Remus’ throat. Remus pulled all the way off, with a press of lips to the vee just beneath the head of Sirius’ cock.

Sirius swore again, breathless and pleading, fighting the strength of Remus’ grip on his hips to arch towards his lover. “I’m not going to let you come for a long while yet, lover.” he promised, smiling wickedly and going back down.

Remus’ laughter thrummed through him, and that combined with the promise of the words would have been almost enough to get Sirius off, actually - but, true to his word, Remus’ fingers wrapped tightly at the base of Sirius’ cock, just below his own lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from VioletEyed-Demon, the highlights were: dominant Remus, school tie bondage, Remus sucking Sirius off and delaying his release while he begs.


	46. Studying and Star Charts

Lily was muttering darkly to herself as she strode down the corridor, star chart tucked under her arm, book bag slung almost haphazardly over one shoulder.

Pettigrew darted out of her path, looking a little bit terrified, actually, and Lily took a probably-inappropriate amount of pleasure from that.

Bloody _Potter_ , and his insufferable _arrogance_ , and his need to constantly be the centre of attention - and Merlin help them all if so much as _one person_ in the common room wasn’t fussing over him and making much of his latest triumph, whatever it was.

Lily sighed, reaching the classroom she’d been heading for - a few had been unofficially claimed by Gryffindor, for studying in the quiet but away from Madam Pince’s sharp gaze.

She let herself in, shoulders already beginning to relax, and was surprised to see someone already there. “Oh, I’m sorry.” she said, reaching past seething temper for her manners. “Do you mind if I join you?”

Lupin turned, and Lily blinked, surprised it was him, though, thinking back, she _had_ noticed him missing from the throng around Potter.

“Hm? Oh, Lily, no, of course not, please.” Lupin invited. “I was just trying to finish my star chart, and Sirius kept trying to deface it with nonexistent constellations. I wasn’t paying him enough attention, apparently.”

Lily smiled and seated herself across from him. “Me too. The star chart, not the thing with Black.” she added, brows furrowed. “I hope you gave him an earful for that, Remus.”

Lupin turned one of his reference books towards her. “I made a copy of my History of Magic essay and left it with my others.” he said conspiratorially. “It’s got all the wrong dates.”

Lily laughed. “Good on you. Don’t suppose you brought Arcus Allbright’s almanac, did you? Alice’s borrowed my copy.”


	47. Eavesdropping

Sirius turned over for the third time, unable to get back to sleep, something needling at the back of his mind. “Fuck, it’s got to be gone three.” he groaned.

Finally, Sirius sighed and sat up, swiping his curtains out of the way, only to find that the bed to his left, _Remus’_ bed, was empty as well, the coverlet rucked up.

Sirius climbed to his feet and glanced around, then leaned over and touched the sheets - cold. Maybe Remus had taken some of his research down to the common room again; he did that sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep.

There was a low but steady murmur of voices coming up from the common room, as Sirius came around the stairs. He recognised the one currently speaking, even though it was too quiet and distant to make out words - he’d always know Remus’ voice.

“Remus, he’s your _best friend_ , surely you can talk to him about this?”

Sirius paused, cocking his head to the side. A grin flitted across his face as he silently acknowledged it as a very Padfoot-like motion, but was quickly gone.

That was Evans down there, and _he_ was Remus’ best friend, damn it, what could Remus be afraid to say?

“Lily, he _is_ my best friend, and . . . that’s- I don’t want to make anything. . .” Remus trailed off, and Sirius nibbled at his lip, leaning against the last curve of the wall before it opened into the common room.

Remus’ voice sounded pained, and Remus should _never_ sound like that, certainly not because of _him_.

Lily was speaking too quietly to make out, but Sirius didn’t care, wasn’t paying attention any more.

“I love him, Lily, far more than I ought to.” Remus had said, and Sirius slid down the wall to the floor, mouth open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from VioletEyed-Demon: "Sirius wandering down to the common room late one night, coming to see if Remus was up reading, and overhearing him talking to Lily about his feelings for Sirius".


	48. Riding with Sirius

“Sirius, I am really not convinced this is a good idea. . .” Remus said nervously.

Sirius gave Remus a huge smile over his shoulder, one hand twisting as his right thigh shifted forwards and then swiftly back against Remus’ own.

The engine thrummed and caught, and Remus closed his eyes, gripping Sirius’ waist tightly as they started to move, very slowly.

He _wanted_ to wonder what had convinced him to try this - for goodness’ sake, he didn’t even care for _brooms_ \- but he remembered all-too-clearly.

Sirius really did have far too clever a mouth for his own good - and Remus’, more than occasionally. He hadn’t even really noticed what he’d agreed to until hours afterwards.

“Don’t worry, love, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” Sirius said, and Remus could tell he was still grinning from his voice.

Remus took a deep breath, watching the pavement fall away beneath them. “I trust you, Siri, it’s just- Oh!”

Sirius freed one hand to pat Remus’ forearm, which, much as the gesture was appreciated, actually only made him _more_ nervous. “It’s just stabilising, that’s all, a moment and we’ll be steady as anything, love.”

Remus squeezed the bike - and Sirius’ arse, incidentally - between his legs and tried not to tighten his arms so much that his lover wouldn’t be able to breathe - suffocating the driver would almost certainly not lead to a good outcome.

Surprising Remus - though he hadn’t _really_ thought Sirius would lie to him - the bike steadied, feeling almost as though it was on the ground, even as Sirius gunned it, sending them soaring off at a decidedly unsafe-looking angle.

“Not so bad now, eh?” Sirius called over the wind, and Remus glanced down. It wasn’t as nerve-wracking as he’d feared, but it wasn’t his idea of fun, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because even as one of the Marauders, I cannot see Remus being terribly sanguine about Sirius' motorcycle, at least to begin with. (Or perhaps Sirius _on_ a motorcycle. That flies.) Perhaps Sirius will change his mind.


	49. Ambush

An icy blow sent Remus skidding sideways, hitting the snow-covered ground.

He landed on his knees and one hand, and in seconds he was up and moving, ducking a second, then a third snowball.

A chorus of jeers caught his attention, and Remus snorted.

“Yeah, if it’s all the same, I don’t think I’ll just stand around to be hit, thanks!” he yelled back, sliding behind a tree, palming his wand.

Normally he was all for Muggle-style snowball fights, but facing a pack of Slytherins he’d make an exception.

Then, from their other side, he heard a familiar voice shouting insults; that was James, couldn’t shut up even while fighting.

Remus smiled, rolled his wand in his fingers, then inscribed a small arc, muttering, and over a dozen balls of ice-reinforced snow rose in a semicircle to his command.

He turned, venturing a look to direct them properly, and, in an impish moment, dissolved one right above James’ head.

Peter practically collapsed in laughter at the sight of James trying to shake himself free of the sudden drift and aim properly at once, and Sirius had to pull him sideways to avoid a half-dozen snowballs from the Slytherins.

Remus tucked his wand away, now that reinforcements were spreading around the Slytherins - that was four more of the Quidditch Team, there - and broke cover, joining the melee.

What finally stopped the battle, not too surprisingly, was not exhaustion, cold, or defeat, but a teacher, the Hufflepuff Head, who sent them all back to their common rooms with a firm look and an order to drink hot chocolate when they got there, but no scolding.

As they walked to the castle, Remus allowed Sirius to pull him alongside, despite Sirius being snowy and damp, while Remus was almost unscathed, and cuddled close.


	50. Safety

Remus barely stirs at the weight on the bed, smiling sleepily as a cool body presses against his back, neck to feet. "Thought you might come tonight." he murmurs over his shoulder, not breaking the stillness of the night.

Sirius sighs, nuzzling close, nose slotting behind Remus' ear, and he surrenders easily when Remus captures one of his wrists to draw around his waist.

This is the place Sirius can relax and just be, ensconced in Remus' bed, his friend - his lover - warm under worn cotton, welcoming his presence whether waking or sleeping.

Sirius wouldn't change this for the world.


	51. Morning Tea

Remus yawned as he almost stumbled off the stairs, one hand shoving through his sleep-mussed hair, and wound through obstacles to the kitchen.

Padfoot leapt to his feet, bounding in Remus’ wake, tail wagging with unusual cheer for early of a Saturday morning.

Remus set about putting the kettle on, ignoring the nearly vibrating dog by his side.

Padfoot sighed, lying down again, muzzle on his outstretched paws, as Remus moved about the kitchen, assembling cups and spoons and toast and marmalade and cream from the cold-pantry.

Remus yawned again, returning to the stove and eyeing the kettle. “Something wrong, Pads?” he asked, glancing down - it was a little unusual for his lover to hang about for long periods as Padfoot unless something was troubling him, and he hadn’t seen _Sirius_ since lunchtime Thursday.

Padfoot stood, claws scratching at the wood floor, and nudged his head between Remus’ hand and his body.

Remus laughed quietly and scratched him behind the ears, indulging Sirius until the kettle began whistling for attention. He gave Padfoot one last pat, then poured the boiling water into the waiting teapot.

“If you want tea you’d best change. I’m not pouring a bowl for you.” Remus told Padfoot casually.

Padfoot examined him seriously for a moment, then shifted into the familiar shape of Sirius Black.

Remus stifled a grin, though the corners of his mouth twitched. “Mm. I thought so.” he murmured, as Sirius frowned, then leaned against Remus without rising from the floor.

Remus shifted to brace his hip against the counter and combed his fingers through Sirius’ hair, humming absently.

Sirius closed his eyes, the restless energy he’d displayed ebbing somewhat at the soothing touch.

Remus smiled, noting the lessening tension in the room, and quietly watched the steam billow up from the teapot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is actually an adaptation of a one-shot I started ages ago that never quite worked until I tried it in this form.


	52. Tense

Remus groaned, casting his eyes upwards, as Sirius’ mouth set in a firm line, hands curling at his sides.

“If you’ll excuse us, it’s been a long day.” Remus interjected, stepping forwards to catch Sirius’ arm. “What with the house, and everything.”

Sirius turned to Remus, relaxing slightly, and Remus allowed himself to hope he would be able to get his volatile lover upstairs without incident.

“Of course.” a low, silky voice murmured. “Cleaning house must be very . . . _taxing_. I can’t imagine _how_ you manage it, Black.”

Remus grit his teeth and thought several incredibly rude things about Severus, but dragged Sirius towards the stairs anyway.

Sirius had already drawn breath to snap back, of course, Remus didn’t even need the glance at his face to know - but his feet still followed Remus’ gentle directions.

“Considering the doxies, the boggart, and even the remnants of an Ashwinder we found - and that’s just today, no telling what else is hidden up here - I should think it is quite a task!” Molly, bless her, stepping into the conversation.

“Exactly, and an early day tomorrow as well, with even more of my family’s old tricks to go through.” Sirius added, now unexpectedly easy to manoeuvre.

Remus glanced sideways, but Sirius simply sighed, shook his head, and ducked around the doorway to the stairs, hand circling Remus’ forearm.

Remus echoed the sigh, though with more relief than frustration, and followed easily - he had no desire to stay for yet more arguing tonight.

Sirius led them straight past Remus’ room, and then, to Remus’ surprise, past Sirius’ small study, where they might - and did - chat, as well.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Sirius asked, hesitating at the door to the room claimed for himself, and Remus smiled at him, shaking his head and stepping inside.


	53. Late Abed

James yawned, shoving his curtains out of the way and interrupting the muttering conference going on beyond them. “Wha’s matter?” he mumbled vaguely.

“We’ve been confronted with a conundrum never seen before.” Peter supplied.

Sirius snorted a laugh, watching one bleary eye peer from behind James’ hand, scrubbing his face. “I- Y’ _what_?”

Sirius shook his head. “That’s mean, Peter.” he said reprovingly.

The tone did nothing to disguise the wicked tilt to his lips, and Peter just smirked and shook his head.

“Remus. Is still asleep.” Sirius simplified. “We aren’t sure what to do - he never sleeps so late, except with the moon, and that’s different.”

James glanced at the bed beside his, and saw that yes, while Remus’ curtains were open - probably Sirius, never could restrain his curiosity - he was still asleep there.

“Have you tried . . . I dunno, _shaking_ him?” James asked, still uncertain how this was so complex a problem - not that he could judge, because at this point speech was still a little difficult.

“Well, _I_ know an excellent way to wake him, but Peter nixed that one.” Sirius pouted.

James winced. “I second that. Just- I don’t know, how do you wake _me_? Or Peter?”

Sirius pouted even harder.

“You know that makes you look about five, right Pads?” James asked, though a vague thought told him if he were more awake he wouldn’t have.

Sirius scowled and fingered his wrist, which woke James in a hurry.

An upset Sirius in proximity to his wand was a bad thing for anyone who’d upset him, and James had just recalled-

“Hey, Peter, what do you say we leave Padfoot here to wake Remus and go on to breakfast!” James said quickly, jumping to his feet and scrambling for robes and the door at the same time.


	54. Quiet Care

Remus’ years of experience with this torturous process enabled him to haul himself off the floor of the reinforced, abandoned barn he’d locked the wolf inside, and towards home, but exhaustion, pain, and relief rise, taking hold of him as he collapses against his own cottage door.

His head is swimming, vision blurrily colourless, but he can feel the door opening behind him, and a familiar voice speaking above him - he can make out no meaning, just words, but Sirius is there, and that, quite frankly, is comfort enough.

Remus would have allowed himself to be manhandled, or helped by walking, had he actually had enough control of his various limbs to do anything other than, well, be manhandled.

As it is, however, Sirius has got firm hold of him, still speaking, though it might as well be nonsense to Remus’ ears, and is manoeuvring him through the small cottage.

Remus comes to realise what is going on more fully as Sirius, still using only muscle, not magic, hauls him upright and slides him, slowly and carefully, into a warm - but not hot - bath.

Remus groans, his head tilting back over the rim slowly, muscles and joints tightening in reaction, then slowly loosening, bit by bit, again.

Sirius’ voice is washing over him, quiet and as soothing as the hot water, and Sirius’ hands are kneading at the root of the soreness in his neck - which is certainly exacerbating the massive headache he’s harbouring - and smoothing over his shoulders in long, steady strokes.

Remus eyes slide closed, and he tips further against Sirius’ hands, uncaring that he is probably pinning at least one of Sirius’ wrists, and he basks in the loving attention that is a priceless balm, even after over a year of being granted it every full moon.


	55. Library Mishap

Remus had come all the way up from the kitchen at a dead run, but now he had to pause in the doorway, laughing so hard he could barely draw a full breath.

Sirius was near the centre of the room, or at least Remus guessed he was, as a familiar curly head of hair was visible, as was one shoulder, and one scrabbling, thin hand, from beneath the _avalanche_ of books.

“What were you trying to _do_?” Remus asked finally, hiccupping a bit from such powerful laughter.

Sirius fought himself loose enough to sit upright, causing the books to slide about a bit around him, resettling. He was scowling. “I was _trying_ to use the Library Index. Clearly that was a mistake.”

Remus stifled the last few breaths of laughter and made his way to the edge of the pile. “Would you like a hand?” he offered, glancing cursorily at the titles.

“Thanks.” Sirius muttered, accepting Remus proffered hand to haul him to his feet, where he delicately stepped out of the midst of his failed research. “I think maybe the Index should be scrapped and replaced. Bugger. That’s going to be a headache. . .”

Remus patted Sirius’ shoulder, drawing his wand and sending the books to stack nearly on a nearby title. “Well, it’ll keep us busy, at least. I’ve never done an Index before.”

Sirius blinked at him. “No. . . No, I suppose you wouldn’t have worked with one, would you? Well. There’s a book about them somewhere in here, if we can just find it. It’s fairly simple to modify, of course, but creating one . . . I’m not sure.”

Remus smiled blandly at him, in that way he’d always had that signified his own brand of mischief. “Shall we ask the Index where the book is?” he asked innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Library Index would be a truly fantastic addition to any book-lover's collection, I feel - seriously, I want one.


	56. Strawberries and Cream

Sirius groaned almost inaudibly, then flushed pink as he saw James falter in his conversation, turning his head to see what was wrong with his best mate.

Remus, Sirius was incredibly thankful, did not appear to have noticed anything.

In fact, Remus had moved on from lapping delicately at the cream dripping onto his fingers, and was now sucking at the tip of the bright red strawberry, before his startlingly white teeth bit through, with a happy noise at the flavour.

Sirius swallowed hard and unconsciously dropped one hand to his lap, pressing hard at the top of one thigh to try and distract himself from the rising tension in his trousers.

“Padfoot?” James inquired, drawing Peter’s attention to Sirius’ plight as well - hell, at least Remus and Peter were across the table, meaning that only James could actually _see_ Sirius’ predicament.

“Oh.” James said, startled. “Um. . .”

Padfoot fought the heat he could feel flooding his cheeks even redder, and would have closed his eyes in mortification if only it wouldn’t mean cutting off that view.

It might be hellish on his nerves, but Sirius thought he never wanted Remus to stop.

“Sirius, are you all right?” Remus asked, lips stained pinker than usual, a drop of cream resting in the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, _Merlin_.” Sirius muttered.

“You look a bit flushed.” Remus continued blithely, unaware of the glances James and Peter were trading, focused concernedly on Sirius.

“I- I’m fine, Moony.” Sirius managed, a little higher and breathier than usual. “Just a bit . . . warm.”

Remus looked askance at that - and well he might. It was November, and the Great Hall was a bit chilly. “If you’re sure. . .” he said hesitantly, slowly returning his attention to his dessert, and missing the next tortured sound from across the table.


	57. Thoughtful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/3 related drabbles

“Remus! Remus!”

Remus flinched, then groaned, rolling over wearily to find blackness outside his bedcurtains. “Sirius?”

Sirius dropped onto the side of his bed, bouncing slightly, and Remus squinted up at him in the dim light from Sirius’ candle on his nightstand.

“I’ve got something for you, Moony.” Sirius said, more restrained this time, but still obviously excited.

Remus sat up, brows furrowing. “. . .do you?” he asked, surprised and a little suspicious. “At midnight?”

Sirius was undaunted. “Actually it’s two.” he corrected, then pushed . . . something at Remus, who took it automatically, feeling leather and sinew, both stretched painfully taut, under his hands.

Remus ran his hands over the wide object. Soft black leather covering a slightly springy hoop, which supported a web of intricately-knotted, undyed sinew, and nine feathers that Remus recognised as being from Sirius’ owl.

“What is it, Sirius?” he asked, his fingers encountering something hard and cool amidst the web. He looked closer, finding small moonstones strung in a loose circle halfway from the centre point.

“It’s a dreamcatcher!” Sirius told him, one hand cupping Remus’ cheek, making him meet Sirius’ eyes. “For your nightmares. I was reading- Well, never mind. The American Indians make them to hang over their beds and catch bad dreams.”

Remus blinked, touched, and bit his lip to stop himself from saying something unbearably soppy.

“I made it for you, I thought you might. . . If you don’t like it, of course- I just-” Sirius rambled oddly, and Remus realised he was _nervous_ , and smiled.

“Would you hang it for me?” Remus asked.

Sirius grinned, self-assured again instantly.

While Remus’ head was tilted back to examine the dreamcatcher’s new place, Sirius brushed a kiss to his cheek, quick and impulsive, then drew back, already closing Remus’ curtains. “Hope it helps, Remy.” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before Sirius openly admits his feelings for Remus, of course.  
> Moonstone symbolises nurturing and care, particularly connected to the lunar cycle, and is said to soothe and balance emotions.
> 
> The drabbles of the Dreamcatcher arc do not follow directly upon one another, but they're definitely a chronological arc bound together by the dreamcatcher.


	58. Obsolete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 related drabbles

Sirius paused, something that felt almost familiar under his fingers. He glanced sideways, finding his boyfriend tsking over the state of his trousers, unpacking Sirius’ clothes from the box he’d haphazardly thrown them into, and drew the object out slowly.

 _Lots_ of things might feel like leather over a slim willow branch, he told himself sternly.

Only it really _was_ the dreamcatcher he’d made Remus, seven years ago. He hadn’t seen it since Fifth Year, and had thought perhaps Remus had outgrown his gift.

Actually, at first, in the throes of a horrible crush on his friend, he’d seen it melodramatically as a sign that he hadn’t even a shadow of a chance with Remus, but once his already limited sensibility reasserted itself, he’d thought Remus had outgrown it - perhaps after his friends had found out he was a werewolf, and stuck by him.

“Sirius, I don’t understand how you can- Oh.” Remus broke off, and Sirius turned to see Remus looking at the dreamcatcher, and blushing.

“You. . . You kept it?” Sirius asked, lowering the hoop and trying to catch Remus’ eyes.

Remus came towards him and brushed a fond hand over the dreamcatcher before taking Sirius’ own. “Siri, I still sleep with it hung over me - every single night but the ones I’ve spent in your bed, rather than my own.”

Sirius was torn. “I-” he stopped. “I feel bad that I’m happy you kept using it.” he finally said. “I’m sorry you still _need_ it, but- Hey, does that mean every night you’ve stayed with me you’ve had to deal with nightmares?” he asked, suddenly concerned.

Remus blushed again, but he pulled the dreamcatcher away, laying it delicately aside, and leaned in to kiss Sirius. “I never have nightmares when I sleep with you.” he admitted, very softly.


	59. Rediscovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/3 related drabbles

“Harry? May I speak with you for a moment?”

Harry turned, surprised but already agreeing.

Remus smiled, though the expression was touched with the edge of sorrow that always seemed to surround him. “Thank you. I know you need to catch the train.”

Harry shrugged, following Remus into the sitting room, throwing a curious glance at the large bundle Remus held. “Any time, Remus.”

Remus’ smile reappeared for a moment, then faded as his eyes dropped to the fabric in his hands. “It’s about your nightmares.” he said softly. “I think . . . I may have a solution. Possibly.”

Harry sat down hard, shocked. “A. . . Really?” he asked, voice raw with the pain of enduring his visions.

Remus nodded, unwrapping the object, then passing it to Harry, who took it gently, examining it with some confusion.

A leather-wrapped hoop a little under a metre wide, hung with long owl-feathers, and supporting some kind of weaving; thin cords and chips of milky-coloured stone.

“It’s a dreamcatcher. Sirius read about them when we were in school, and- I had some horrible nightmares as a young man, particularly after full moons.” Remus explained, swallowing uncomfortably. “Sirius made this for me.”

Harry looked back down at the dreamcatcher in his lap and felt tears welling up.

Remus took a deep breath. “I don’t know if they usually do, but this one worked for me. I found it yesterday; I doubt he even remembered. . . I didn’t know he’d kept it.” he added, barely audible.

Harry stroked the hoop lightly, and Remus’ warm hand covered his own. Harry looked up to find Remus, like himself, wore a slightly-watery smile.

“Hang it above your bed, and the web catches nightmares, while good dreams slide down the feathers to you.” Remus explained. “When sunlight touches it, the nightmares burn away.”


	60. Shock

James whistled as he strolled towards the room he, Sirius, and Peter had appropriated for their Animagus studies - now they’d achieved their goal, and Remus knew, it made a nice, secluded place to plan and practise for other things as well.

“Oh, hey, Padfoot. Didn’t know you’d-” James broke off, his eyes widening, as his brain caught up with his eyes and told him what he was seeing, which was. . .

“Um. I’ll just, that is . . . go.” James said faintly, stepping back and closing the door, his hand over his eyes.

“James!” Remus grabbed hold of James’ arm to pull him into the room. “You can open your eyes now, I promise we’re decent.” he said, sounding exasperated.

Sirius’ hand closed around his wrist, tugging his hand away from his face, and James allowed the movement.

Then his brain helpfully tossed up an image of where that hand had _been_ , less than a minute ago, and James winced, yanking his own away.

Sirius raised a brow under his incredibly disarranged hair, but, thankfully - James risked a tiny glance below his friends’ collarbones - that was the only remarkable thing about his appearance.

“I know I often joke about it, but seriously, I now _know_ where that hand’s been, and considering it’s not been washed in the last two minutes, I don’t want it touching me.” James said, trying for their usual teasing tone.

Sirius looked gobsmacked, but Remus was flat-out laughing, one of his own hands braced on the nearest desk to support himself as he nearly doubled over. “Oh, he’s got you there, Siri, admit it!” he said, still laughing. “Sorry about the shock, James.”

James shrugged. “Long’s I don’t wander in on you like _that_ ever, _ever_ , again, we’re good.” he said, already not liking the look in Sirius’ eye.


	61. Questions

“I told you, I was doing some extra reading, and I must have left the book in the sitting room! I- Oh!”

Remus pulled away from Sirius - who hadn’t quite registered the fact that they were no longer alone, and was now pouting, pulling Remus back - and glanced towards the door.

Hermione looked only slightly more gobsmacked than he felt, and Remus fought a brief war with himself, wanting to simply drop his head to Sirius’ shoulder and not have to deal with the watching, wide-eyed people.

“Oh my! Whatever are you doing?” Hermione said, oblivious to the looks now directed at her.

“I would have thought that obvious.” Remus said dryly, gently tugging Sirius’ hair as his lover pressed close. “Does anyone have an actual question?” he asked.

“But- I- gu- Wha? Why? Ho-”

“Does anyone have any _intelligent_ questions?” Sirius qualified, without looking to identify the speaker.

“Well, I don’t know about intelligent. . .” Harry said, raising one hand slightly for attention. “But I’d like to know how anyone is actually _surprised_ at this?”

Sirius blinked twice, then threw his head back and laughed, loud and long. Remus sighed, and smiled, and hugged him, feeling profoundly grateful to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one happened because I have quite a fondness for shock/discovery relationship stories, but for this particular pairing my attitude is much like Harry's here.


	62. Trust Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for Technomancer28, who asked for "something not-so-dark with a blindfold or handcuffs or both".

“Trust me?”

Remus might have stiffened at the rather worrying words, but Sirius’ warmth against his back was soothing, and the quiet, husky tone lead him to believe that this might possibly be a non-traumatising use.

In any case, his answer was unchanged. . . “You know I do, Siri.” he said, just as softly, leaning back into Sirius’ chest, closing his eyes.

“Good.” Sirius murmured into his ear, then kissed the rim before Remus felt the arms around him come up, and then something soft settling across the bridge of his nose.

Remus took a deep breath, but he didn’t stiffen, he didn’t step away, and he didn’t raise his hands.

“Still trust me?” Sirius asked quietly, his hands leaving the knot he’d tied at the back of Remus’ head, caressing all the way down Remus’ arms to his wrists.

“Always.” Remus said, after a pause to catch his breath.

Sirius let out a noise halfway between a laugh and a moan in Remus’ ear, and then there was the smooth click of well-made hinges, and Remus felt something cool and made of metal around his wrists.

“Am I- Ah!” Remus’ head dropped back against Sirius’ shoulder in response to the hands suddenly under his shirt, caressing his chest, then shifting upwards to tease his nipples.

Sirius laughed gently, one hand sliding towards - and past - Remus’ waistband, popping the buttons with practised ease to continue further, fingertips stroking Remus’ silky boxers.

Remus shuddered, his hands flexing mindlessly, unable to catch anything more than the hem of Sirius’ tee-shirt.

Sirius’ hand curled around Remus’ cock, ignoring his boxers, and squeezed. Remus’ knees went weak underneath him, and he sagged against Sirius, whose left arm wrapped quickly around his waist to steady him.

“Sirius. . .” Remus moaned, rubbing his face restlessly against Sirius’ shoulder.


	63. Malaise

Remus petted Sirius’ hair, caught somewhere between being oddly pleased at the feel of the silky waves catching around his fingers, and being sad for Sirius having grown his hair so long, which he only tended towards when depressed.

Sirius shifted in his lap, and Remus moved his gaze from the window - showing a gloomy, grey, wet day outside - down to his lover.

Remus made a quiet, curious noise, and Sirius reached a hand to Remus’ forearm, drawing it around himself childishly and tucking his chin down on top of Remus’ hand, clasped to his chest.

Remus sighed, stroked one of Sirius’ still too-prominent collarbones, and let him, biting at the corner of his lip as he returned to looking out the window.

Sirius had been tending towards curling up with him on days like this, going silent for hours on end, and simply staring at the fire across the sitting room, seeming to take comfort from it, even when it was nothing more than embers.

Remus had tried drawing him out of his grey moods in various ways, but it seemed all he could do was endure them along with his lover, waiting for them to fade once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Sirius' hair being short when he's happy, long when he's depressed is from canon, though I didn't really think about it until I was reading about Sirius at the HP Lexicon, looking for inspiration


	64. Fantasy or Reality

Sirius was laid out on his bed, clothes dropped over the edge to the floor.

His hands were smoothing in teasing circles over his own skin, eyes closed as he drew up a picture of Remus, robes pulled open, shirt shoved up his chest, panting under Sirius’ hands, pinned against a stone wall, but not complaining. _Definitely_ not.

The memory was slightly hazy from his time in Azkaban, as well as the intervening span of seventeen years, but it was still more than enough to make his blood race.

Sirius groaned and set his teeth in his lip, legs spreading wider as his hips rolled upwards, one hand sliding palm-down over his belly towards his cock.

The tight grip of his callused fingers made him hiss in reaction, but the remembered image of Remus, head thrown back against the stone, lips reddened from the grip of his own teeth parted, panting, urged him on.

Sirius stifled a shout with the back of his left wrist, hips rocking as he tipped into orgasm, mind full of the liquid gold peculiar to Remus’ eyes when he was aroused.

“Well, I was planning to ask what was on your mind, but. . .” Remus was leaning against the doorframe, one brow raised archly. Over a liquid gold-coloured eye.

“You.” Sirius groaned, his left hand sliding over his chest and down to flatten low on his belly, ignoring the stickiness of his own come there.

Remus pushed off the doorframe, his eyes widening, and stepped inside, neither man paying any mind to the door closing behind him as he made his way to the bed, drinking in the sight of Sirius laid out before him; _his_ , if he wanted.

“Always been you, Moony.” Sirius breathed, as Remus’ hand covered his own, and Remus’ lips took his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this as just a fantasy piece, but Remus got nosy. . .


	65. Solution

“I just can’t believe he didn’t _tell_ us!” Peter said, for what had to be the twentieth time.

James frowned, but remained silent in favour of looking at Sirius, who had been rather obviously on edge through each repetition.

“Oh, no? You know the common view on werewolves as well as I do!” Sirius barked, and James winced, double-checking his silencing and locking charms on the dorm. He was glad, for once, of Remus’ friendship with Lily - it meant he was busy elsewhere and wouldn’t wonder why they’d locked him out.

Peter had jumped at the shout, and leaned back, nearly tipping off his bed entirely.

Sirius leapt up from his perch atop Remus’ battered trunk, and James sighed, trying to think in the - few - quiet moments the others allowed him - he knew, of course, why they were reacting badly, in their respective ways, to this.

Peter was terrified of so-called ‘dark creatures’, and was understandably feeling both nervous and betrayed at finding that one of his closest friends had been hiding such a thing from him.

Sirius had been ridiculously stuck on Remus for over a year, and obviously, despite understanding the reasoning behind it himself, was depressed that Remus hadn’t trusted him with the secret, as well as upset that Remus had been suffering with the affliction alone for-

“Oh! I know what we can do!” James said suddenly, rising from his place on his own bed, startling even himself.

Sirius spun, staring at James, and Peter stopped his not-quite-audible mutterings to follow suit.

“Wizards under the influence of the Animagus transformation are immune to the scourge of lycanthropy, even when bitten.” James pointed out.

“We aren’t Animagi.” Peter said, blinking.

Sirius grinned slowly. “No. . .” he laughed, an almost normal sound. “But we could be. James, you’re brilliant!”


	66. Fetch

Remus looked out at the park, torn between the urge to drop his head and cover his face, and the desire to see what Padfoot would do if Remus chucked a frisbee over his head.

The scandalised look on a nearby parent’s face decided him, and Remus ducked behind a nearby tall stand of wildflowers to transfigure a branch into a smooth, thin, flying disc.

He wasn’t exactly nervous about taking his eyes off Harry, not with Sirius right there with him, Animagus form or no.

Remus grinned and sent the brightly-coloured disc spinning over Padfoot’s head, laughing a little as his lover first ducked, and then snapped, belatedly, for the fast-moving item.

Harry laughed and clapped his hands, and Remus loped over to join the pair of them, patting Padfoot’s head and ignoring the canine glare he was receiving as Harry scooped up the disk and looked at it curiously.

“Want to play with Pads, cub?” Remus inquired, tongue in cheek, as he tugged one of Padfoot’s ears.

Harry’s smile broadened, and he looked excited as he nodded. “Ooh, can I?”

Remus looked down at Padfoot, who sighed and dropped down onto his forelegs in a clear invitation to play, his own grin starting to reappear, his tail wagging, as Harry clumsily tried to get the disc in position to spin neatly away, the way Remus had done it.

Remus knelt beside the four-year-old and shaped his grip on the thing, murmuring a bit of advice, and Harry managed to get it a good six metres away. Not bad, considering.

Padfoot dashed off to scoop it up, and Harry completely missed the point and followed him, laughing and eager to get there first.

Remus laughed as well and left them to it, settling on a bench to watch fondly.


	67. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** canonical (major) character death.

Remus gasped, a shock running through his entire body, feeling as though he’d taken a blow to the stomach, as though his world had imploded, as though it were _he_ , not Sirius, who had. . .

Who had fallen through the Veil.

Remus had no time to think, to weep - to grieve. He lunged, locking his arms around Harry’s waist, holding his godson - in feeling, if not name - back from running for Sirius.

There was the distant feeling of coursing tears, ignored in favour of tightening his grip on Harry, murmuring hopefully-reassuring nonsense to him.

Later, back at headquarters, Remus wasn’t even sure he’d been speaking at all, let alone what he might have said.

Remus bowed his head, crumpled in the corner of Sirius’ room, behind a chair that _had_ held one of Sirius’ robes, which he’d knocked to the floor when he collapsed into the corner, and was now clutching like a lifeline.

He didn’t even know how he’d gotten back. He thought it might have been Tonks - he’d owe her a thank you, once he could make himself face her again.

Or anyone.

As soon as he had regained a bit of his slashed, scattered senses, recognising his surroundings - the foyer at headquarters; somehow he’d even managed to tune out Mrs Black’s screaming - he’d bolted for the stairs.

Less than five minutes later he’d been locked securely inside Sirius’ room, giving in to his sobs. Remus didn’t even know how long it had been since then, though Molly had tapped on the door, trying to coax him out, or at least into accepting food, multiple times.

The gentle tapping returned, and Remus only curled tighter, burying his face in Sirius’ robes - slightly soggy from his own tears, now, but still rich and musky with Sirius’ scent - and ignored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one rewritten to a format that suits it better from what was once intended to be a one-shot.


	68. Menacing

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the hulking Slytherin who still had one hand braced on the wall, trapping Remus against the stone before him.

“Now, now, Rowle. Might want to back off a bit, there.” Sirius said, voice deep with a snarl.

Rowle looked a little nervous, but he didn’t back away from Remus, who had pressed himself to the wall, his slight form - fifteen, and he still hadn’t hit his final growth spurt, unlike Sirius himself - already looking like he’d been thoroughly beaten, with the full moon only two days past.

Sirius gave him only a moment to process the demand, then crowded uncomfortably close, thumping Rowle’s shoulder in a supposedly-friendly way, hand tightening briefly on the ball of the other boy’s shoulder.

Rowle retreated slightly in a purely instinctive reaction to Sirius’ proximity; Beater’s muscles - along with the dark glare probably inherited from his mother, not that he’d admit it - and his reputation, particularly among the Slytherins, combining to intimidate even Rowle, who was almost half again as broad as himself.

“That’s it.” Sirius said, smiling. With all his teeth and not a whit of the playful mischief and open friendliness that he so often displayed towards his friends, and even the youngsters in his own House.

Rowle backed down the corridor, watching the pair warily, but Sirius merely sneered in his direction and took Remus’ elbow, murmuring solicitous queries as to his condition, steering him towards the stairs out of the dungeons.

“So glad Michael told me you’d come down here alone.” Sirius said, with a relieved sigh. “What were you thinking, Remus?”

“I was thinking ‘I need to speak to Slughorn’, actually.” Remus countered, a little indignantly, but despite his tone, he still curled gratefully closer to Sirius’ side as they walked. “Thanks.” he added softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because 'menacing' can absolutely mean 'adorably protective'. (I saw this as pre-slash originally, but it probably works whatever stage their relationship.)
> 
> There is a canon 'Rowle' (Death-Eater), though no clues as to when he attended school. I just went with it.


	69. Visitor

Sirius paused inside the door to his tiny, rented cottage, too curious about the sound outside to go back to sleep without identifying it.

Besides, it was only . . . an hour before dawn.

Sirius groaned, ignoring that it was entirely too early to be wandering about without good reason, and opened his back door, taking a chance on the fact that even if he _was_ back in England, Aurors were unlikely to have tracked him to this tiny cottage outside this tiny parish.

Or to knock, for that matter.

Sirius gaped, then fell to his knees at the threshold. There was a faded grey-brown pile of fur just outside the door - and a bit inside, now; the wolf must have been lying against the door itself, before he opened it.

“Merlin. _Moony_.” Sirius said softly, burying his hands in the thick ruff, tears filling his eyes as he crumpled over the prone form, now shifting, waking up and noticing him.

Sirius was unconcerned that he was now resting against a fully-grown werewolf still at least an hour from transforming back to his human state. Remus would never harm his mate, of course, and _Merlin_ but Sirius had _missed_ him so much. . .


	70. Support

“Sirius. Sirius.” Remus sighed. “Siri!”

Sirius jumped, like he was startled, like he hadn’t heard any of the repeated calls of his name over the past ten minutes as Remus had been climbing the stairs and finding the right room; until now, Remus a few paces behind him.

“Siri.” Remus repeated more quietly, now that he had his lover’s attention. “You don’t have to get everything done at once, darling.”

Sirius slumped against the wall, his forehead touching the grimy wallpaper he’d been trying to clean, still marked with streaks of dirt. “I just-” he mumbled.

Remus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Sirius.” He ran one hand up Sirius’ spine, then wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist.

Sirius took a short, sharp breath and pressed into the hold as though he weren’t aware of what he was doing.

“I’m sorry, darling.” Remus whispered, dropping his face into the bend of Sirius’ shoulder. “I know.”

Sirius breathed deeply for a few moments, still not speaking, and then sagged against Remus, dragging them both to the floor.

Remus kissed the side of Sirius’ neck, cradling his lover gently with his own body as they sank down together.


	71. Noise

Remus grit his teeth and repressed the urge to growl. He’d already brought up the need - his and the other students’ - to study, particularly with end-of-year exams approaching, but. . .

Well, ringleading the commotion were James and Sirius, not unexpectedly, and Remus couldn’t bring himself to yell at _them_. It was hard enough to bring himself to a raised voice with the younger years.

“James!”

Lily’s sharp voice spiked Remus’ headache, but at least there was a good chance she would be able to help calm the riotous mess, if only because James would listen to her.

James spun, immediately ignoring Sirius and the brightly-coloured spells they’d been playing with - Remus couldn’t help a small smile, despite his frustration, as Sirius smoothly dispatched the bundle, now lacking the needed second wand’s control, before it could harm anyone - already shoving a hand through his hair.

“Some of us would like to be able to use our own common room safely, you know.” Lily said, flicking her wand, sending scraps of burnt-out fireworks into the air and Vanishing them.

James began to protest, very carefully, even as Sirius and Peter sidled further away, Lily’s brow rising in annoyance.

“Lily is right. We understand the need to relax and have fun, but studying is important, especially now.” Remus announced firmly, standing.

With the Seventh Year Prefects united, James’ capitulation, and Sirius silently retreating to a seat by Remus, the common room quieted swiftly.

Sirius remained silent for a time, observing his boyfriend’s pinched face. “I’m sorry.” he said quietly. “Is the headache-”

“I’ll be fine.” Remus smiled ruefully, patting Sirius’ arm. “Thanks. I do need to finish this tonight, though.” he prodded his essay.

Sirius nodded and sighed. “I probably ought to revise my Arithmancy notes.” he said, not sounding terribly excited about it.


	72. Morning

Remus woke feeling a little groggy from the late night, but still at his usual time, shortly after the sun had risen.

He contemplated lazing about for a while longer, or perhaps even going back to sleep, but just as he was thinking he might be able to manage it, he realised there was no familiar warm sprawl beside him in the bed, and was fully awake instantly.

Sirius almost _never_ woke before him, and he certainly didn’t get up so early without whinging about both the hour and the very existence of mornings.

Remus got out of bed, tugging his pyjamas straight, and went to check Harry’s room, unsettled to find his godson missing as well. He followed the hallway into the living room, and sighed, relieved.

Sirius was sprawled out over the couch, one bare foot dangling to the floor, with Harry stretched facedown across his chest, messy head tucked beneath Sirius’ chin.

Remus smiled and leaned against the doorframe to watch them, Harry’s body shifting slowly as Sirius breathed.

Sirius stirred slightly as Remus crossed the room, sitting on the low, sturdy table by the couch.

“Good morning, love.” he murmured, rubbing a thumb over Sirius’ cheek.


	73. First Day

Remus looked up as Sirius darted through the kitchen for the sixth time in half as many minutes, and sighed, taking the pot off the hob and preparing to stop his lover the next time.

“Sirius, what on earth?” Remus exclaimed, catching Sirius’ arm as he rushed past.

“How can we be sure- How do Muggles manage?” Sirius mumbled nervously, his eyes wide.

“Sirius, sit down.” Remus said firmly. “ _Breathe_ , for Merlin’s sake. We’ll get Harry off to school, and everything will be fine. It is not an insurmountable task.”

“Hi Uncle Moony!” Harry chirped, from the doorway. “What’s wrong with Uncle Padfoot?” he asked, a moment later, frowning.

“Uncle Padfoot is just a little nervous about today, cub, isn’t that silly?” Remus said. “Go ahead and eat your breakfast.”

Sirius scowled at Remus, but he followed suit just as well as Harry did when Remus fixed him with that firm, ‘I know best’ look.

Remus had mastered that look in school, and while Sirius always felt he should have built up an immunity by now, it didn’t seem to have happened yet.

“So, are you nervous, pup?” Sirius asked, scraping his bowl clean in the sink.

“No. . . Mostly I’m excited.” Harry grinned. “I mean, it’ll be weird not to have anyone doing magic all day, but just like the park, right Uncle Moony?”

“Right.” Remus nodded. “And you’ll learn all kinds of fun and interesting things, and get to know lots of other children your age.”

Harry nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! School will be fun, won’t it? So why are you nervous, Uncle Padfoot?” he asked, all innocent confusion.

Sirius met Remus’ eyes over his Godson’s head and sighed. “I just never went to a school like this, Harry. I’m sure it will be just as fun as Moony says.”


	74. Intrusion

Sirius was too distracted, arching into Remus’ body, hands twisting into the shaggy hair at the nape of his neck, to hear the quiet click of the front door opening down the hall.

Remus didn’t either, but his sharper senses did catch the low murmur of voices, and the slightly louder clicking as it latched closed again.

“Sirius.” Remus said quietly, pulling a small distance away. “Sirius, someone’s here. They’ve just come in.”

Sirius groaned. “Of course!” he snapped back. “Not only do I have to be cooped up in my family’s old house, but I can’t even get a few hours alone with my lover?”

Remus patted his shoulder, but that was about all he could manage in the way of soothing, past his _own_ frustration.

“Well.” Sirius sighed heavily, then leant close to nuzzle Remus’ cheek. “Let’s go see who it is intruding on us this time.” Remus followed Sirius’ lead, his fingers twining with his lover’s as Sirius tugged at his hand.

“Sev’rus. . .” a light, quiet voice was saying, as they turned the corner, and Remus identified it as Harry’s voice only an instant before seeing the young man.

Before seeing the young man pressed against Severus’ chest, hands linked around Severus’ shoulders, and oh, that was the reason he’d spoken so softly; his mouth was barely a centimetre from Severus’ cheek.

Severus was murmuring something that was inaudible from the other end of the hallway, and Remus’ fingers tightened around Sirius’ as he stood, perhaps a bit in shock, and watched the couple.

Almost a full minute later, as Severus’ eyes met Remus’ over Harry’s shoulder, Remus realised that it had been too long without a response from Sirius, realistically, and he tugged at his lover’s hand, warily moving to get a look at his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a suggestion to include Severus/Harry as a background pairing in these drabbles, and this was my first thought. There will be a few more, but for those of you who don't find it your cup of tea, don't worry, they will neither be a major focus or the only background pairing featuring Harry.


	75. Hidden

Sirius can’t quite catch his breath, the back of his wrist pressed to his mouth to keep the sounds of his helpless laughter muffled, a few strands of Remus’ hair caught against his lips as well.

Remus is laughing hard enough that his eyes are damp and his face is going red, but utterly silent, despite the great, heaving movements of his ribs against Sirius’ own, under the curve of Sirius’ other arm, wrapped around him.

Less than two steps away, on the other side of a very old tapestry and some very flimsy misdirection and curiosity-dulling charms, just around a stone pillar, is the class of sixth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs leaving the Muggle Studies classroom.

Less than two minutes ago, Sirius had been well on the way to having a - rather fantastic, in all likelihood - shag with his boyfriend, neither of them quite up to realising where they’d been, there in the open of the corridor.

Remus has finally begun to calm, and Sirius, still covering his mouth with one hand, though more relaxed, now, grins at him a little warily - he can’t remember who started the interlude in the corridor, but Remus might be upset they almost got caught. . .

Remus yanks Sirius’ head down and kisses him so thoroughly Sirius forgets exactly what he might have been worried about before, and moans, not quite silently, as his hands fist in Remus’ robes and hair.

A peal of high-pitched, girlish laughter sends a frisson of renewed awareness down Sirius’ spine, though he can’t quite bring himself to pull away from Remus, or the clever attentions of his mouth.

Remus chuckles, biting lightly, almost playfully, at Sirius’ lip as he pulls away, just slightly, only to return when Sirius moans, almost loud enough to be heard from the corridor.


	76. Migraine

“Hey, Remus, do you-” Sirius broke off mid-yell, having taken barely one step inside the bedroom.

“Oh, darling, are you all right?” he asked, in much more restrained tones, moving to Remus’ side and resting a hand against his neck.

Remus winced and leaned into the warmth of Sirius’ hand. “Migraine.” he managed, barely more than a breath.

Sirius winced sympathetically and bent to press a kiss to Remus’ temple. “I’m sorry.” he murmured. “Why don’t you lie down for a while?”

Remus nodded, and Sirius smiled, kissed his temple again, and offered his lover a hand.

Remus groaned, but allowed Sirius to pull him to his feet and direct him towards the bed, closing his eyes, trusting Sirius to guide him.

Sirius nudged Remus back onto the bed and divested him of robe, denims, and shirt, leaving him in only boxers and a vest as he settled under the thin sheet.

Sirius smiled at him, then moved to the windows, drawing the heavy drapes before he returned to the bed and gingerly settled there, curling protectively beside Remus.

Remus smiled weakly, feeling Sirius pressed close, and sighed under Sirius’ hand rhythmically stroking through his hair, soothing away pained tension.


	77. Repetition

“Merlin, are you fucking _serious_?” James demanded incredulously.

Sirius raised a hand languorously, not rising from his lazy sprawl. “Um, _yes_ , remember? Haven’t we _had_ this conversation. . .”

Silence fell, then Remus flushed pink and snorted with laughter at once.

“ _Sirius!_ ” Remus sputtered, half-covering his mouth. “Bloody hell.” he laughed a little harder and moved to sit near Sirius’ chair while James looked on, still confused.

“Oh!” James exclaimed. “Oh. _Sirius_.” he snapped. “That wasn’t what I meant, and I _don’t_ need the reminder, thanks. None more than when you’ve forgotten Silencing charms, anyway.” he added, muttering, accompanied Peter’s heartfelt nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't everyone have to do this pun at least once? >.>


	78. Sneaking Out, Running Together

“Where is that dratted man?” Molly asked of no one in particular, bustling about the kitchen and fretting audibly about who was staying for dinner and who was leaving now that the meeting was over.

“As it is the full moon, I imagine he’s gone out with his beloved little wolf.” Severus said flatly, from the shadowy place by the wall where he’d been lurking, waiting for the others to stop milling about before he left.

Molly froze. “But- But he’s not supposed to leave headquarters, no matter what!” she exclaimed, waving her hands worriedly.

Harry sighed and walked over to her, patting her arm in reassurance. “I’m sure they’ll be fine, Mrs Weasley. It isn’t like they’d be going anywhere populated anyway, not for the full moon.” he said reasonably.

Sirius rested his hands on Remus shoulders - already bare, in preparation for the moonrise, due in only a few minutes - and stepped closer, tempted to embrace his lover, but not sure of Remus’ mood tonight.

Remus smiled tiredly and matched Sirius’ steps, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist and brushing their noses together affectionately, an almost wolfish display, the moon already calling to him, if mutedly, as she had been all day.

“I know I already told you that you shouldn’t have left headquarters. . .” Remus said, his voice differing slightly from his normal tones. “But I didn’t tell you- I’m glad you did, Siri.” he murmured, with a tiny smile. “I missed running with you.”

Sirius smiled back, and darted in for a quick kiss, little more than a fleeting brush of lips, before pulling back a step. “No, you didn’t.” he agreed. “. . .and- I missed it as well, Remus.” he replied, squeezing Remus’ hands and allowing him to step back, already shuddering in anticipation, waiting for the change.


	79. Prank

Remus was startled away from checking over Peter’s DADA work as Peter sniggered so hard he choked.

Remus promptly followed suit, covering his mouth in an attempt to hold back laughter, shaking so hard he felt he might fall from his chair.

Sirius had just been shoved through the door by a triumphantly-shouting James - ’triumphant’ presumably because of Sirius’ state.

He walked upright, but fluffy wool, rather than his uniform, covered most of his person, and - Remus gave up on stifling himself and howled.

Not only did Sirius have long, fuzzy, white ears sprouting from amidst his dark hair, but also a short, woolly tail.

Honestly, the dark glower on his face as he tried to reclaim his wand from James to undo the prank only made his predicament funnier.

“Come on, Prongs, you’ve had your fun, just- Really?” Sirius snapped at Remus and Peter. “That’s the best you can do?”

“You make a very-” Remus had to stop for a few deep breaths before continuing his shaky speech. “A very, er, _striking_ sheep, dear.” he finished.

James grinned. “ _I_ thought so. Come on, Pads, I’ll happily give it back, just make the noise! Just _once_?” he wheedled, jumping back with Sirius’ wand.

Sirius sighed, looking around to find only other Marauders anywhere nearby, none of whom seemed likely to do anything other than laugh at him.

“You are a right bastard, James Potter.” Sirius said grumpily. “Why’m I friends with you again?”

“Because you’re the King of Prats, Sirius Black, and the pair of you can’t resist building off of each other.” Peter supplied promptly, only to wince as Sirius’ glare focused on him.

Sirius took a deep breath.

“Baa.” he said sullenly, and Remus promptly started laughing again, even as James bowed, presenting Sirius with his wand again.


	80. Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for Blue-Eyed Chica, who asked for Sirius doing nice things for Remus without his knowledge, while James watches and rolls his eyes at how obvious it is that Sirius is in love, even if he doesn't realise it.

“What’s the matter, Moony?” James asked, settling beside Remus at the breakfast table.

Remus sighed. “Oh, it’s nothing. There was a book I wanted to use for History of Magic, and I went up to the library first thing, but all the copies have been taken out.” He shrugged.

James blinked, nodding. “Oh. Hey, good morning.”

“G’morning, Prongs.” Sirius muttered, dropping into a seat across from him. “Hey, Moony.”

Peter echoed the greetings, staring into his porridge. “I’m going to get a D in Transfiguration, I just know it.” he sighed miserably.

James, distracted from Remus, promised to help.

Three hours later, James saw Remus settle down to work, only to gasp in surprise, smiling as he paged through a book from his bag.

“What’s up, get that book you wanted after all?” James asked.

“No. . . Well, yes, actually. But- It just appeared. I don’t know how it got there.” Remus answered, looking up. “I’m glad, though, this is fascinating.”

James nodded slowly. “Sure. . . Have fun.” he said, backing away.

The next day, when Remus woke, James was watching as he discovered the inexplicable appearance of his favourite chocolate on his nightstand.

Remus was in a quiet good mood all day, and Sirius’ eyes tracked his smile.

Those were only the first surprises to turn up around Remus over the next week, not one seeming to hold any clues as to the originator.

James sighed and rolled his eyes, as Remus stayed in that same quiet, non-demonstrative happy mood that was about as cheerful as he ever openly got, and Sirius was uncharacteristically both giddy and unwilling to say why.

After some deliberation, James decided to wait, temporarily, hoping his best friend would clue in at some point and actually allow Remus to see who was behind the nice gestures.


	81. Closeness

Sirius startled from his restful not-quite-sleep at the brush of warm hands - slightly warmer than human normal - over his bare shoulder.

“Remus. . .” he murmured, turning into the touch, a smile pulling at his lips.

Remus smiled back, leaning in to nuzzle at Sirius’ face, only to drop the expression, surprised, when Sirius pulled away.

A moment later, as Sirius held up the covers for him, it returned, and he slid under them, focus already returning to Sirius’ shoulder, his nose, and then mouth, following the path his eyes had already taken.

Sirius sighed and turned to lie on his back, left arm wrapping around Remus’ back, cradling him close.

Remus murmured something wordless and pleased, tucking his head beneath Sirius’ jaw, dropping small kisses along his throat to his collarbone.

Sirius hummed, his right hand sliding over Remus’ bicep, and the thin, raised lines - scars - there.

Remus’ arms tensed, as though he would push himself up, and Sirius’ grip tightened.

“No, come on, settle. . .” he encouraged, voice barely audible. “Relax, love, I’m here with you.”

Remus shuddered silently, then let out a long, slow breath and allowed Sirius’ gentle tugs to bring him down atop his lover’s body, cradled close.


	82. Distraction

Remus sighed, but didn’t look up, as a familiar, blunt-fingered hand pressed onto the table just to the right of his essay.

“Moony. . .” Sirius drew out the word, bending close and resting his left hand on the back of Remus’ chair for support, fingertips brushing his shoulder.

“Yes, Padfoot?” Remus replied calmly, raising the hand holding his quill away from his essay before Sirius could do anything to startle him into dragging it across the parchment.

Sirius sighed heavily against his neck, and Remus rolled his eyes at his friend’s theatrics just before a set of sharp teeth closed lightly around the top curve of his ear.

Remus sucked a sharp breath in through his suddenly-clenched teeth, and Sirius chuckled, the low sound vibrating strangely.

Sirius released the bite and flicked his tongue over the tingling places his teeth had not-quite-scratched Remus’ skin, his left hand sliding down over Remus’ chest.

“I-” Remus paused, taking a deep breath and hoping he could keep his voice even as he spoke. “I take it you want something?” he asked.

Sirius was pouting, Remus could tell from the tone of his voice. “Aw, Moony, don’t you know I _always_ want something from you?”


	83. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** major (canon) character death. (Not really angsty, though.)

“Remus?”

Remus moaned and stirred, wincing at the stab of pain through his head as he tried to sit up properly.

“Remus, don’t try to move, just wait a bit.”

Remus’ breath came faster as he realised that it was Sirius’ voice speaking to him, just as a hand smoothed over his forehead.

“A-gck.” Remus’ words choked in his throat. “Si- Sirius is dead.” he said, eyes filling with tears.

Sirius’ low chuckle followed, a little sad, and then there was a brush of dry, slightly-cracked lips against Remus’ brow. “Indeed I am.”

Remus realised, as the hand moved to his shoulder, helping him sit, that his headache was gone. He opened his eyes to find Sirius beside him, sitting on his haunches, looking rather adorably nervous, and scruffy - though he looked healthier than he had before his death.

Remus snorted and dropped his head into his hands, trying to suppress rising hysteria.

“Remus, are you okay?” Sirius asked, brushing the backs of his knuckles against Remus’ cheek.

“Well, as okay as possible, considering I also seem to be dead.” Remus said, with another laugh, straightening.

Sirius smiled tentatively, and Remus took his hand before he could pull it away, kissing his palm. “I did see Harry win against that dark bastard before I went, though.”

Sirius’ eyes widened, and then he jumped up, tipping his head back to shout in triumph.

Remus shook his head, then climbed to his feet. “Neville killed Bellatrix, three weeks ago.” he added, with a touch of the vicious glee he’d felt at her death.

Sirius looked Remus in the eye again, frowning slightly. “I’m sorry I- I let her get to me.”

Remus shrugged, painfully casual. “Well.” he said, then stopped. He leaned in to kiss Sirius’ cheek. “Doesn’t matter now, does it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt odd as I was writing it, but as it is a pair of characters meeting up in the afterlife, I think that's probably okay.


	84. Sleeping Puppies

Sirius smiled in his sleep, folding one arm underneath his pillow, right hand tightening unconsciously on his lover’s wrist, wrapped around him.

Remus sighed in response, pressing closer before settling again, eyes flickering behind his lids as his dream reasserted itself.

“Aw, they’re adorable; they look like puppies!” Lily said softly, smile colouring her tone, closing their - Sirius’ - bed curtains. “Stop pouting, James, honestly.” she added.

“Is she really supposed to be up here?” Peter asked curiously, from his own bed.

James gestured. “You want to try and tell her to go away?”

Lily turned, frowning at both of them.


	85. Oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people requested I try a few more pre-slash drabbles for this pairing.

“Hey, Evans?”

Lily looked up, surprised to see Sirius Black settling into the chair beside hers. Laying her open book on her lap, she focused on him, curious. “Hello?”

“So, Remus talks to you, right? About- I don’t know. Emotional rubbish.” Sirius asked, sounding confident and brash and everything that kind of made Lily want to slap him on a regular basis.

“What does that even-” Lily broke off, drawing a deep breath through her nose. “I suppose that is what _you_ would call it. Why?”

“Because I- Hang on, Lila, okay?” Sirius said, throwing a charming, sexy grin at the blonde now pouting for his attention being elsewhere.

Lily cast her eyes heavenwards. “I’m sure you have better things to be doing.” she said scathingly.

“Huh? Oh, no, ‘s fine.” Sirius said, waving dismissively. Lila recoiled.

Lily thought he might be out a girlfriend soon.

“I wondered if he’s told _you_ what’s got him so upset lately.” Sirius said earnestly.

Lily’s mouth tightened. “I’m surprised you’ve even noticed.” she snapped without thinking, then bit her lip.

Sirius looked stricken. She _knew_ better; despite his infuriating manner, Sirius cared about his friends insanely deeply.

Sirius took a few unsteady breaths. “I-”

“No, I’m sorry.” Lily interrupted. “That was unfair.” She couldn’t resist glancing at Lila, who might have drawn back, but was still staring adoringly, waiting for Sirius to be ready for her to exist again.

“So. . . He _has_ told you?” Sirius asked hesitantly.

Lily looked at Lila again, then Sirius, blinking. “Are you- Oh, lord, can you think of _nothing_ that might be upsetting him, you daft git?” she huffed, leaving him there alone.

Sirius frowned, ignoring Lila taking Lily’s seat, trying to figure it out, since apparently _Lily_ thought he should already know. Remus was more important anyway.


	86. Lonely Wolf

Lily jolted awake at the mournful sound of a lone wolf’s howl, making her tense. She sighed and rolled over.

James, of course, was sleeping like a rock. Harry, though, in his cradle on the far side of the bed, was stirring.

Lily climbed out of bed and made her way to her son, flicking her fingertips along her husband’s bandaged arm as she went.

Harry’s brilliant eyes blinked up at her as she bent to scoop him into her arms with a soothing bounce and barely-audible murmur.

She moved to the window, opening the drapes and looking out. Harry mumbled to himself, half-awake, and stretched to touch the glass.

Remus was in the small, charmed courtyard outside the safehouse - it hadn’t looked nearly so small last week, when they’d arrived, but now. . .

Lily’s heart ached for the wolf below, trapped and alone, and wished there was something she could do to ease him.

If only Sirius hadn’t been delayed, or James’ arm had healed well enough to allow _him_ to keep Remus company, in the absence of his boyfriend.

Lily sighed, jouncing Harry gently on her hip. A sound from downstairs - a sound that wasn’t mournful howling or restive scratching - made her jump, startling Harry awake.

She glanced at James, then pursed her lips and made her way downstairs without bothering to wake him. Sirius was fidgeting on the other side of the door.

“I- Hello, Sirius.” Lily said softly, rocking Harry once more as he began to cry quietly, tired and confused. Sirius stroked his back, calming him.

“Lily. Prongs Junior.” Sirius sagged against the doorframe for a moment. “I couldn’t- I mean-” he broke off again, fathomless grey eyes begging her to understand.

“Remus is out in the courtyard.” Lily supplied, needlessly, as another howl surrounded them.


	87. Managing Sirius

“No, no, I understand, I do.” Remus said patiently, rubbing his thumb over the back of Sirius’ wrist, feeling the tendons pull and flex as his hand clenched.

Sirius scowled a little harder, but his shoulders were rolling forwards, not so aggressively assertive now, and he was leaning a little closer to Remus with every breath.

“All I’m saying is . . . you could have handled it better.” Remus said gently, offering a slight smile, tempted to kiss Sirius, if only to smooth away the dark glower.

“But- Remus!” Sirius was almost whining now, and Remus’ smile twisted a little. He’d learned how to handle Sirius’ impulsive moods as a teenager, and, while it was occasionally frustrating that Sirius had never moved _beyond_ that, he could still do it with relative ease.

“I know.” Remus soothed. “I know. You were shocked and upset. Absolutely understandable, and I know that Harry will be fine, as soon as you’ve both calmed down.” Harry had inherited his mother’s temper, as well as her eyes.

He would be too furious to listen to Sirius for a while, but he could never stay angry with people he loves, so if Sirius went to apologise, he would be swiftly forgiven.

Perhaps too swiftly - Lily had sometimes allowed people too much leeway, not wanting to give up on a friend, and Remus saw signs of the same in Harry, if not worse.

“But. . .” Sirius sighed and slumped further, and Remus gave his own, very quiet, sigh of relief as his lover leaned against him - an unmistakable sign of concession. This _would_ be mended. “ _Snape?_ ” he said, in a tiny voice.

Well, that was better than ‘Snivellus’, Remus had to admit. “Perhaps we ought to work on ‘Severus’, love.” Remus suggested. “If he’s going to be part of the family?”


	88. Caring

Remus hurried a bit as he came off the stairs - three floors searched, no sign of the missing first year, and it was only a half-hour til curfew.

Barely two weeks into term, and the mousy, quiet girl - Catherine Hastings - had disappeared this morning. Remus had noticed her dorm-mates ignoring her, but hadn’t known how to help.

“Hey, it’s okay. Catherine, right?”

Remus paused, then peered around the corner to see Sirius crouching before a small, mousy figure on an out-of-the-way bench.

She nodded, and Sirius smiled up at her, the expression softer than his usual almost-mania. “So what happened, sweetie?” Sirius asked, and care was obvious in his tone.

Catherine was evidently answering, but Remus couldn’t make out her voice from this distance, and didn’t want to interrupt - he wanted to watch this usually-hidden side of Sirius, and Sirius _did_ seem to be helping.

“Oh, now that’s just terrible!” Sirius said, and he moved to sit next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “See, they just don’t understand, do they?”

Catherine sniffed, leaning into Sirius’ side, and he squeezed her gently. “You know, your fifth year prefects are really good at defensive spells and charms.” he said softly. “And I just know Remus and Lily would both love to help you, if you asked.”

Catherine sniffed again, her eyes going wide. “But they’re so _busy_!”

Sirius huffed. “Oh, not too busy to help a little lioness!” he promised. “Remus is one of my best friends, you know - hey, why don’t I go with you, right now, and we can ask him? I promise he’s really nice.” he added coaxingly.

Catherine hesitated, but smiled and nodded, jumping up, and Remus shook his head, grinning, and backed away, heading back to the common room to wait for them.


	89. Those Looks

“He’s doing it again.” Lily said quietly, leaning over to nudge Remus, whose head was bowed over the book he’d been using to quiz her on Arithmancy.

“Hm?” Remus followed Lily’s meaningful look towards Sirius and James, across the courtyard.

James, of course, was making eyes at Lily, and Sirius was directing some sort of disappointment at them - probably at the extent of James’ distraction.

“Oh, yes.” Remus murmured. “You know, we can move, if he’s bothering you.” he said, raising his eyebrows.

Lily was looking at him as if _he_ was the weird one, and she shook her head slowly. “If he is bothering . . . _me_?”

Remus blinked at her. “Er, yes? You complain about those looks- Understandable, he can be a little . . . unsubtle, but-”

“Remus, who do you think I meant?” Lily asked slowly, lips quirking. She looked like she’d figured out . . . something.

“. . .James.” Remus said, leaning back, puzzled. “You know, the bloke who who’s been bothering you for months?”

“No! And, well, no, but that wasn’t my point. . .” Lily sighed, shaking her head. “Remus, look at Black.”

Remus echoed her sigh, but obeyed - six years, and he’d learned better than to argue with Lily Evans, if he could help it.

“What about him?” Remus asked tiredly, finding nothing save Sirius’ usual self, if a little more frustrated.

“God, you are- _Boys_.” Lily huffed. “Can’t you see the look he’s sending us? He’s _jealous_ , Remus, you silly thing!”

Remus squinted and looked back at Sirius, who was studiously not looking in their direction, focused on the book he held. It was a _potions_ text . . . and it was upside down.

“He’s been giving us those frustrated, sad looks whenever we study here for _weeks_.” Lily said. “He is obviously jealous of the time you’re spending with me, rather than him.”


	90. Surprise

Remus leaps to his feet as a crash heralds one tall, broad-shouldered figure stumbling into the room, then promptly relaxes against his bedpost.

Only Sirius. He really needs to quell this jumpiness-

“Remus!” Sirius bellows, and Remus winces, even though he knows the others often Silence noises from outside their beds, if only because they all tend towards restlessness, at times.

“Hello, Sirius.” Remus says calmly, heart still racing as he turns away.

Sirius catches his arm, though, and drags him around, slightly clumsy but obviously in control, despite the alcohol’s effect. “Remus.” Sirius says again, quietly, and kisses him.


	91. A Much-Needed Break

Remus settled on the long bench beside Sirius, feeling a wash of slightly disorienting memories sweep over him - how many mornings had they sat together at this very table?

Sirius groaned, shoving the book and stacks of parchment away from himself, and Remus sat a cup of tea - dark and sweet - by Sirius’ left hand, clear of the paperwork, even as he took a sup of his own sweet, creamy tea.

“Thanks, love.” Sirius muttered. “I’ve been reading through these things for so long I swear my eyes are crossing. Surely there’s a loophole we can use _somewhere_. . .”

Remus set his tea down in the middle of the table and wrapped a cautious arm around his lover, squeezing Sirius’ shoulder just to the left of his neck. “Giving it another few hours while you take a break and get some sleep isn’t going to hurt.” Remus soothed.

Sirius tilted his head against Remus’, sliding a little further back from the table. “I- It feels like every moment is. . .” he trailed off.

Remus stroked Sirius’ forearm with light fingers. “I know. It feels like if we aren’t working every second, more terrible things will happen, but you need to relax, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The intent here was that the research they are working on is something to do with Voldemort/locating the Horcruxes, in an alternate world, obviously, where Siri lived and some of the Order holed up at Hogwarts for the last stretch (hopefully) of the War.


	92. Concern

“I’m sorry, dear, he’s . . . badly injured. I’ll have him right again in no time, though, don’t worry.” Poppy assured the distraught-looking boy in front of her. It was far from her first attempt at soothing him.

He didn’t seem to be paying much attention, however, straining to see past her, into the Infirmary proper and the single bed that was surrounded by privacy dividers.

“I have to- _Please_ , I just-” Sirius stopped and closed his eyes, obviously trying very hard to get himself under control. “I’m sorry, Madame.” he said quietly. “I’m just- Worried.”

Poppy pursed her lips. The other two had left shortly after being told that their friend was all right - and _she_ wasn’t going to be the one to report that they knew about Remus’ condition; she’d never approved of Albus’ insistence that he not tell his friends - but Sirius had been unmovable.

“Oh, come inside.” Poppy said, with a sigh. “As long as you behave yourself, stay quiet, and allow him to rest, I see no reason why you can’t keep him company. I expect he’d like to see you.”

Sirius barely waited for her to finish, bowing slightly with a murmur of thanks and darting towards Remus’ bed.

When Poppy checked an hour later, Remus was peacefully sleeping at last, his uninjured hand clasped in both of Sirius’ own as Sirius, seated in a chair dragged right up against the bedframe, simply stared at his face.

Poppy didn’t interrupt them, or even make any noise to announce her presence; she just watched for a few moments, then backed away. Remus was obviously resting well, and that was currently her main concern.

Probably Sirius’ presence was helping - and she wondered if she had read the look on Sirius’ face correctly, because he honestly looked utterly besotted.


	93. Care

Remus paused at the bottom of the stairs, looking across the common room to see Sirius on his knees in front of the guttering fire.

Sirius was curled into himself, and his back - all that Remus could see of him from here - was tense.

Remus took a deep breath and moved across the room to his lover, crouching beside him, stroking his back.

Sirius let out a tiny, breathy sob and pressed back into Remus’ hold, much-abused parchment crumpling in his left hand as he moved.

Remus slid his hand up Sirius’ back and onto his shoulder, fingertips dangling to brush his collarbone.

“My mother.” Sirius said, barely a breath, sliding his right hand up to his own shoulder, searching for Remus.

Remus winced and leaned closer, as though if he only tried hard enough he could shield Sirius from everything which might pain him.

A moment later he brought his left hand up where Sirius could, and promptly did, reach squeezing it hard.

“I’m so sorry, love.” Remus said softly, against the shell of Sirius’ ear, closing his eyes and nuzzling the soft skin behind Sirius’ ear.

Sirius swallowed and nodded, tipping his head to rest against Remus’ own.


	94. Tattoo

"What's that?" Harry inquired.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, thinking he knew what had caught his Godson's eye.

"The tattoo?" he asked, turning.

Harry bit his lip, embarrassed with his question, but nodded.

"It's a wolf's pawprint." Sirius said, cocking his head to one side. "I was sixteen and possibly a little insane with being in love."

Harry smiled. "You don't look like you regret it, though." he said hesitantly.

Sirius grinned back. "Never for a second. Of course, Remus thought I was mad. . ."

"Bet he liked it really, though, didn't he?" Harry asked.

Sirius tipped his head back and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the tattoo on his right shoulder blade.


	95. Relaxing

Remus arched into the firm hands sliding down his back, sighing and closing his eyes contentedly.

Sirius’ low chuckle roused him, though, and he made a curious sound.

“It’s just nice to see you so relaxed, darling.” Sirius said softly, settling his weight across Remus’ thighs.

Remus stretched, folding his arms under his head, and made a vaguely affirmative, pleased noise.

Sirius smiled and bent to press a kiss to his lover’s spine, between his shoulder blades.

“You have the rest of the day to stop that.” Remus moaned, and Sirius chuckled again, nuzzling the nape of Remus’ neck affectionately.


	96. Sulking

“Sirius, goddamnit, stop _sulking_ and- Oh! Minerva, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you come in. . .” Remus trailed off, flushing.

Minerva laughed lightly, shaking her head. “Oh, no, no, please continue. I’m not even here.” she murmured, waving a hand and moving past to ascend the stairs.

Remus nodded, then turned a fierce scowl on the door to the sitting room, where Sirius had barricaded himself that morning.

Minerva paused on the first landing, lips quirking upwards, as Remus ceased yelling and slumped against the door, one hand pressed to the wood, to speak through it in low, coaxing tones.


	97. Return

Remus sighed and allowed himself to topple backwards onto the bed beside Sirius, indulging himself and sprawling a bit, since Sirius’ bed was approximately big enough that he, Remus, and Buckbeak could all have fit comfortably.

“I am so glad to be back.” Remus breathed, against the duvet. Nine weeks of travelling, searching out werewolf packs and begging audiences with alphas, and Remus hadn’t been truly comfortable, or slept well, since he left Sirius - and his ridiculous bed - behind.

Sirius smiled at him, stroking his shoulder. “I’m very glad to have you back.” he said, and Remus noticed the deep circles beneath his eyes, which had finally been fading before he left.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, concerned, rising onto his knees and leaning in to look at Sirius properly.

Sirius snorted. “I’m-”

“If you say ‘fine’ I am going to shove you off this bed.” Remus said matter-of-factly. “To give you fair warning.”

Sirius choked a little, laughing, but nodded. “You know I never sleep well with you gone, love.” he said softly.

Remus smiled, shifting to lean against Sirius, his lover’s body warm and familiar alongside his. “Likewise.” he admitted, resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder. “I missed you.” he sighed.

Sirius smiled and hummed agreement, shifting to wrap his arm around Remus’ shoulders and draw him closer.

It was only a few minutes before Remus was half asleep, though Sirius’ quiet murmur startled him back to wakefulness. “What?”

“It’s- Never mind.” Sirius shook his head.

Remus leaned up slightly and scowled at Sirius, who capitulated swiftly.

“Do you know how long until you’ll be sent away again?” he repeated.

Remus’ scowl disappeared, and his shoulders relaxed. “No idea. I’m not leaving for a month, though, if I have to lock myself in here. With you.” he added.


	98. Sneaking

“I’m a prefect, oh, Merlin, I’m a _prefect_. . .” Remus chanted miserably.

“Bang up job you’re doing.” James said, rolling his eyes. “Are you coming or not?”

Sirius punched his arm. “Lay off, James.” he muttered. “You okay, Remus?”

James gaped a little at his best mate, who was now ignoring him, and exchanged a shocked glance with Peter.

“Yes. . . Yes.” Remus said, with a sigh. “I just- Never mind. Let’s go.”

“All right!” Peter said, with an almost maniacal little laugh. The others eye him warily.

“Tone it down, Peter.” James advised kindly. “We don’t want to be heard, remember.”


	99. Conduct Unbecoming of a Prefect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was born out of a line I quite liked for the previous one, that didn't quite fit there.

“This i- is behaviour unbec- coming of a pref- fect.” Sirius huffed.

Remus didn’t reply at once - verbally, at least. He growled and bit into Sirius’ shoulder, teeth stopping just short of drawing blood as his hips drove up harder.

Sirius tipped his head back, unconcerned by the hard stone, and groaned, tightening his legs around Remus.

“Do you think I care?” Remus said, pressing his nose to the hollow of Sirius’ neck, shoving his hair aside, breathing heat against the curve of Sirius’ jaw.

It took Sirius a moment to recognise he’d been asked a question. “No. . .” he moaned.


	100. First Meeting

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

The voice was quiet, as was the person who had spoken - he hadn’t heard them coming - and Sirius turned to look. “Wha- Er.”

“Go ahead. Just be warned - he’s a tremendous prat.” James’ voice jolted Sirius from his distraction and he flushed even as he threw a warning glare at his new best friend.

“No, it’s fine. I’m sorry. Mornings, y’know?” Sirius said to the thin boy who was seating himself, warily, beside Sirius.

The boy shrugged, with a small smile. “I like early mornings.” he said apologetically.

Sirius sighed and threw his arm over his face theatrically, leaning back dramatically and nearly falling. “Woe is me!” he cried.

“Please be careful, Mister Black. Wouldn’t want you to fall and injure yourself, thus missing your first day of classes, would we?”

It was the stern voice of his new Head of House, and Sirius coughed as he lunged back into an upright position. “Er, no ma’am. Professor.” he corrected swiftly.

“Excellent. Here is your class schedule, yes, and yours, Mister Lupin.” Professor McGonagall moved on efficiently.

“Looks like we have Charms first thing.” the quiet voice commented beside him, and Sirius turned, already smiling again.

“Would you like to sit with us?” he invited. “I’m Sirius, that’s James.” he added quickly, realising the lack of introductions was neither polite nor convincing.

“Really?” the boy said, wide-eyed. “I mean- Yes, that would be . . . great. I’m Remus.” he added. “Nice to meet you.”

Sirius threw an arm around Remus’ shoulders. “Maybe _Remus_ will appreciate me properly.” he said snootily. “Not imprecate my character so horribly.”

Remus burst out laughing, and Sirius turned, pleased and surprised, to see that his face was transformed by it, bright and shining.

That was the moment he fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make a point of not excluding Peter in the Marauders-Era drabbles, in general. I don't think we ever got much of a timeline on the formation of the Marauders, and for this I went with my original headcanon - figuring James and Sirius met on the train, Remus here, at first breakfast, and Peter would probably join them sometime over the next week of classes, meals, and rooming together.


	101. Mad Lover

“Cub? I hope you don’t take this in any way as an attack, but. . .” Remus trailed off, and Harry turned an unsuspecting gaze towards him.

It was considerably more unsettling than usual, even given Harry’s knack for shamming such expressions, given the splash of blood crossing his face - remnant of a wildly-aimed cutting curse. “What, Remus?”

“You do know that your boyfriend is insane, right?” Remus continued finally, watching Draco, his face icy calm, verbally vivisecting both of his opponents while using wordless curses force them back - over fallen bodies.

Harry glanced at him as well, and his expression lightened, almost a smile. He turned back to Remus after only a brief moment of distraction, however. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, Remus. . .”

Remus raised an eyebrow, waiting, and Harry smiled slightly. “But you are really in no position at all for _that_ particular conversation.” he said, gesturing towards-

Remus followed the indicated path with his eyes, and at the end of it. . . Sirius was laughing, more than a touch of his family’s madness colouring the sound, as he threw himself at another pair of the few remaining enemy wizards, now in retreat.

Remus couldn’t help a small smile of his own, even as he twitched, wishing to be at his lover’s side, though he could clearly see that Sirius needed no help. “Ah, well. . . Point made.” he conceded.

Harry’s laughed echoed over his shoulder. He was already moving towards his boyfriend, whose battle was now dramatically finished.

Remus smirked. “I never said there was anything intrinsically negative about that. . .” he pointed out softly, turning back to find Sirius bounding towards him, full of almost puppyish energy.

“What was that, love?” Sirius asked.

Remus stroked his cheek, murmured that it wasn’t important, and drew him in for a kiss.


	102. First Dance

Remus tugged self-consciously at his sleeve, watching Lily and James on the dance floor - they looked giddy with happiness, and hadn’t stopped dancing all night.

“Hey, Moony.” Sirius’ voice held the same fondness that Remus felt as he watched their friends, but when he looked up, he saw that Sirius’ eyes were on him, not the newlyweds.

Remus’ mouth went dry. “Eh- Padfoot?” he replied weakly, unbalanced by the look in those fathomless eyes.

“Would you dance with me?” Sirius invited, holding out an open hand, gaze locked with Remus’, even as his smile faltered a little from apparent nerves.

Remus was almost ready to respond with something casual, or at least attempt to do so; a reminder of how Sirius shouldn’t neglect his latest date, perhaps - but Sirius hadn’t _brought_ a date, not to the wedding and not to any recent event, now that Remus thought.

Sirius winced, slumping slightly as he took half a step backwards.

Remus reached quickly out for his hand, squeezing it softly. “I’d like that very much.” he said quietly, tugging Sirius’ hand as he rose.

Sirius smiled dazzlingly, turning their clasped hands over with a caressing sweep of his thumb across Remus’ knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual meaning title ftw! The official First Dance for Lily and James as a married couple, obviously, and literally for Sirius and Remus. Because dancing makes me happy.


	103. Will and Wishes

“Sirius, darling, calm down!” Remus said, his own breathing a little unsteady. “Everything will be fine.”

Sirius closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Remus’. “Everything will be fine.” he repeated shakily. “But it’s the _Ministry_ ; those morons could mess up anything!”

Remus cupped his lover’s face between his palms. “I know. That’s why Lily and James,” he paused, his voice hitching, “stipulated that Gringotts would handle both the reading of their wills _and_ ensure all the terms would be carried out. _Properly._ ”

Sirius sniffed quietly, and when he opened his eyes again Remus could see the sparkle of tears on his lashes, though he wasn’t actually crying. “I wouldn’t put it past Lily to come back from the grave and curse anyone who disobeyed her wishes. When it came to-”

“Harry.” Remus finished, brushing a kiss to Sirius’ lips before stepping away. “And she knew we would do anything to protect him, just as she would.”

Sirius nodded. “That’s why I need to pull myself together.” he said, mostly to himself. “We-”

“No one should be expecting us to be totally put together, darling.” Remus reminded. “I know you’re worried, and so am I, but there is no reason that we oughtn’t be able to bring Harry home with us today, not with the goblins overseeing things, and the Healers say there were no lasting ill-effects from the . . . the curse.”

Sirius nodded and caught Remus into another hug. Remus took just as much comfort from the contact as Sirius did, and settled into his arms.

Sirius took a deep breath and stepped back again, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths. “All right.” he said softly. “I’m about as ready as I’m going to get. You?”

Remus sighed sadly, managing a very weak smile. “Likewise. Let’s go.”


	104. Gift

“Harry?” Sirius murmured, nudging Harry’s shoulder gently.

The little boy turned over, with a sniff, and looked up at Sirius with watery eyes, still clutching a cushion to his chest.

“We have something for you, pup.” Sirius said, stroking Harry’s arm soothingly.

Harry sniffed again. “What?” he asked, confused.

“Here.” Remus said, as he came through Harry’s bedroom door, making his way to sit on the bed beside Sirius. He held something small out to the boy, who sat up to reach for it.

His eyes widened as he looked at the photograph in his hands.

It showed. . .

A pretty woman with long red hair, laughing. A slight man with glasses and messy black hair. He’d caught her in his arms, but she was obviously not trying too hard to escape.

Harry’s parents.

He hugged it close, and muttered something that might have been a thank you to his Godfathers as he lunged towards them.

“We thought you might like a picture to keep in your room.” Sirius said, arms open to catch Harry.

Remus slid a little closer, wrapping one arm around Sirius and dropping the other to stroke Harry’s back as the boy was pressed snugly between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Harry is about three or four here, although I'm not exactly an authority on raising traumatised Wizarding children.


	105. Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a new method of inspiration and used the 'book challenge' for this, and a few other upcoming drabbles. (Pick a book, flip to the tenth page, first line, write something inspired by it. Repeat every ten pages until bored.) I chose Artemis Fowl, and the line was: 'Irish, actually. Now about my proposition?'

“Wow, Remy, you look exhausted. The wild wolves of the English countryside wear you out?” Sirius queried playfully, rubbing his palm over Remus’ cheek, just happy to have his lover back, after yet another prolonged absence.

If this was what it had been like for Remus when he had left the country on the run last year, then-

“Irish, actually.” Remus corrected. “But yes.” He sighed and leaned close, his nose pressing familiarly along the column of Sirius’ throat.

It was one of the few impulses that he allowed his wolfish side without argument, and his mate’s scent was doing more to calm his nerves than anything else ever could.

“So, how did it-” Sirius broke off, his eyes widening, as a howl rang up the stairs and through the house - probably it was audible down the street.

“They’re rather . . . boisterous. We’ve new allies, though.” Remus said, with a tired smile, as he straightened out of his lover’s embrace.

Sirius’ eyebrows rose. “So I hear. Trust them so much, so fast?” he asked, a little dubious.

Remus shrugged. “They aren’t like most weres. They actually embrace the wolf without translating it to ‘vicious murderer’, like some. Once they’ve given their loyalty, they mean it, no lies, no subterfuge.” He smiled. “It was actually refreshing, being around a group so honest, and so open in their care for each other.”

Sirius’ lips tried to form a smile, but he couldn’t quite manage. “I’m glad it wasn’t another ordeal like the last.” he managed, and that much, at least, was true. Though he felt horrible over it, he _was_ threatened that Remus had apparently been content while they were parted - but he could never be sorry that Remus had been happy.

Remus kissed him. “Me too.” he sighed. “Want to meet them?”


	106. Escape

Sirius was sitting on the bottom step, staring forlornly at the door.

He must have been there for some time, because he didn’t actually react when Remus returned, staring straight through him.

Remus sighed. He knew Sirius had only been getting increasingly miserable the longer he was kept . . . kennelled like this.

Remus’ mouth went tight, and he made a snap decision - one he’d been considering. . .

Remus knew his lover well enough to know the longer this went on the more the chances of Sirius doing something insanely risky and getting himself hurt or caught increased.

“Siri?” Remus said gently, bending to trace his fingers over Sirius’ face. “Come on, love. Come with me.”

Sirius looked up at him, eyes wide and startled. “What? But-” He looked pained. “I can’t.” he said weakly.

Remus crouched. “Mm-hm.” He smirked. “That’s strange. . .” he said innocently. “The man I fell in love with all those years ago never-”

Sirius scowled, then pounced, sending Remus toppling onto his back with Sirius atop him. “You actually- You _want_ me to leave?”

Remus grinned up at Sirius, twining his hands in his lover’s hair. “I _want_ you to not be miserable, love. Come with me?”

Sirius grinned back, his eyes lightening for the first time in weeks. He kissed Remus softly, a chaste expression of appreciation. “Always.” he breathed.

Remus hugged him. “Well, let’s go, then! Before your mother wakes up. . .” he added, looking nervously at the curtain beside them.

Sirius jumped to his feet, offering his hands to Remus. “What are we waiting for?” he asked.

Remus paused, enjoying the sight of Sirius looking more his old self. “Not even curious where I want to take you?”

Sirius smiled. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll be with you, and it won’t be this place. I’ll be over the moon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because things could have turned out _so_ differently if someone had done this, and the fifth book made me nearly fling it across the room because _it knows what it did_.


	107. Wolfish Thoughts

There was a tug at my ear, bearing the threat of sharp teeth, but no actual pain.

Still, it startled me, and before I had entirely registered the sensation I turned my head with a snarl, teeth bared.

The dog at my side released my ear, with a soothing lap of his tongue to my face, and I sighed, allowing myself to relax again. I nuzzled the side of his jaw, letting a quiet noise rumble out of my throat.

The dog closed his eyes, his tail thumping, and pressed himself up against my side. He whined softly, then tugged my ear again.

I sighed and climbed to my feet, yawning and stretching - taking care to show off all of my teeth, in case my companion had forgotten who was actually in charge here - before following his playfully wagging tail out of the shelter we’d been resting inside.

As soon as we were in the open air, beneath the inflaming light of the moon, he barked and took off running across the meadow - it had been many years since we first ran together, and we had lost friends, but he still acted almost like a cub sometimes.

I yipped and took off after him, my jaw open to better catch the scents of the full summer night around us. Being back in the moon had made me feel more like a cub myself, even though I knew I was far from it these days, more easily tired, with bones that creaked.

It wasn’t long before I caught up, leaping to barrel into his side, my teeth catching at his neck - carefully, carefully, I didn’t actually want to hurt him - and rolling the both of us over and over in the tall grass, tangled together, hearts racing from the playful exertions.


	108. Left Out

Remus poked his head around the door warily, but Peter spotted him immediately and shoved James.

James looked up and slammed the book in his hands closed, thumping Sirius with it. Even Sirius, who was Remus’ closest friend - who had been his _first_ real friend - seemed to panic at the sight of him, shoving things into his bag with no care for order-

“Sirius! That inkwell’s open!” Remus yelped.

Sirius froze, then winced, putting the inkwell down again - more than half the scarlet ink had slopped over his hand, and the stain was unsettling.

“Hey, Remus, uh, good to see you! I thought you were busy with Longbottom this morning?” James turned nervously towards Remus - though his attitude made it seem more like he was shielding the table.

“I was. This _morning_. It’s three in the afternoon.” Remus said dully. “No, don’t- You can stop now, I’ll just . . . go.”

James had nothing to say, just stared, and Remus sighed, letting the door fall shut in his wake as he left.

“No, hey, wait!” Remus winced, and his stride hitched - he kicked himself for that show of weakness - but he didn’t stop.

“Come on, darling, please?”

That made Remus stop, barely halfway down the corridor. _Darling?_ echoed through his shocked mind. He still couldn’t quite bring himself to turn and look at Sirius, though.

A familiar broad hand wrapped around his arm, and Remus found himself facing Sirius; then the other hand was brushing his jaw, tilting his face up, and Sirius was _kissing him_.

Remus’ eyes slid closed, and his body relaxed instinctively into Sirius’ as he moaned.

“Trust me, we’re not trying to leave you out,” Sirius whispered into his hair, “it’s- I can’t say. Not yet!” he amended, at Remus’ pained flinch, “But I promise it’s nothing bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime when the other three Marauders were working on their Animagus transformations to surprise Remus.


	109. Magical Exhaustion

“Remus, are you okay?” Sirius asked, quietly, of no one.

He certainly didn’t expect an answer from his friend - he’d spent the past ten minutes trying, with increasing worry, to wake Remus, with no response.

“’m fine.” Remus mumbled. “Jus’,” he yawned, “tired.”

Sirius sat on the arm of the couch, glad none of the other occupants of the common room were paying much attention to them. “What’s wrong?”

Remus blinked up at him, turning onto his back. “I said I’m fine, Siri.” he said, confused.

Sirius frowned. “Except that you’re worn so thin you’re sleeping through me trying wake you at eleven on a Saturday morning.” he pointed out. “ _Something’s_ wrong.”

Remus sighed, stretching up a hand to pat Sirius’ knee. “Just used a little too much magic in Spell Theory and Creation yesterday.” he promised. “Nothing serious.” he sat up.

Sirius frowned and caught Remus’ slightly-chilled hand in his own. “So you’ve only managed to exhaust enough of your magical core that you’re still exhausted after roughly thirteen hours of sleep. _And_ you’re cold.” he said, obviously unconvinced.

Remus yawned again, sliding back against Sirius, already half-asleep as his head rested on Sirius’ thigh. “Yeah. . .” he mumbled. “Fine.”


	110. Before Headquarters

Remus’ nose wrinkled as he followed Sirius into the Black townhouse. The place reeked of dust, grime, and disuse.

“Ha.” Sirius said. “Noble and Ancient House of Black indeed.”

Remus sneezed, then covered his nose in an attempt to filter out whatever was clogging his sinuses. “Getting blacker as we speak.” he said dryly.

Sirius laughed, and the familiar bark made Remus smile. He sneezed again.

Sirius frowned, turning to look at Remus. “That bad, love?” he asked, and Remus nodded miserably.

Remus glanced around, wondering vaguely about the curtain on the wall.

“Here.” Sirius offered Remus a thick piece of cotton. “Might help a little?”

Remus accepted it gratefully, pulling it over his nose and mouth. “Thanks.” The sentiment was heartfelt, if slightly muffled. “Better already.” he sighed.

Sirius grinned, leaning close to kiss Remus’ cheek, just to the side of his new breathing shield.

“Blood-traitor! In the house of my fathers!”

Remus inhaled so sharply he choked at the unfortunately-familiar shriek, jerking backwards and toppling onto his arse.

Sirius had recoiled as well, but spun to face his mother’s portrait. He grimaced. “Lovely.” he gritted out. “Wonder how many more surprises are waiting?” He offered Remus a hand.


	111. Watching Over

Sirius snuffled in his sleep, turning onto his belly, pressing his nose against Remus’ hip.

Remus blinked, stiffening slightly, then relaxed, setting aside the book he’d been reading to comb his fingers through Sirius’ hair before rubbing Sirius’ shoulders soothingly.

Sirius sighed, a heavy, humming sound, and cuddled even closer, his head nudging against Remus’ stomach.

Remus smiled down at him, making a quiet shushing sound and tracing his brow with one finger.

Sirius relaxed, his arms splayed to either side in a rather ridiculous pose, face pushed against Remus’ body so fully that Remus wondered how he could breathe.


	112. Exam Preparations

Remus felt his hackles rising - someone was watching him, following him, and had been all day, ever since he left the breakfast table.

It was making him twitchy, though he thought he had succeeded in controlling his reactions enough to avoid alerting whoever his watcher was to the fact that he had noticed their presence.

Now if only he could ‘notice’ _them_!

Remus grit his teeth and forced himself to follow the plan he’d had _before_ he’d picked up a determined and sneaky observer, and settled a small way away from the lake with his exam revision notes for Potions spread around him.

Fortunately, once he had gotten to the point where the beginnings of a headache usually ambushed him, he managed to forget the aggravating sensation of being watched - or at least to put it out of his mind while he worked.

So much so, in fact, that he didn’t really notice when it disappeared.

Someone dropped onto the grass at his side, and Remus forged his way through the rest of the paragraph he was trying to make sense of before looking up to find Sirius looking rather bored, but disinclined to move.

“I thought you might appreciate someone to quiz you.” Sirius said, blushing slightly as Remus hummed, surprised.

“Thank you! That would really help.” Remus said, grinning. “Are you sure you have the time to spare?” he added, touching Sirius’ arm.

Sirius turned his charming grin on his friend. “Of course! Anything for you, Moony. Come on, hand over the instruments of torture.” he instructed wryly.

Remus shook his head, but handed over both the book and a small stack of notes for memorisation that he’d made, hoping he could talk someone into helping him prepare for the coming exam.

“Ready?” Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.


	113. Fun

“Have fun?”

James’ heart nearly stopped, and he let out a yelp that would surely wake the rest of the dorm.

Sirius’ wand was out, and pointed straight at him, and James flinched until he realised that he hadn’t actually made a sound.

Not only had Sirius known he would startle James, he had made _plans_ for it. James scowled.

“That a yes? Because really, if you still have that kind of expression, I’d say-”

James lunged for Sirius, and they both toppled onto the floor as Sirius bit back any sound that would wake the others.

James thumped Sirius’ chest before he pushed away to sit on the floor beside his friend - he didn’t feel at all comfortable sprawled across Sirius’ body like that - and then gestured pointedly at himself.

Sirius sat up, returning the swat with one to James’ arm, and then obligingly lifted his Silencing spell.

“Yes, you bastard, I had fun.” James said, his lips tugging into a smile, despite his dark tone.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “I suppose you’d hit me again if I asked anything else?” he said, with a put-upon sigh.

James narrowed his eyes, and Sirius put his hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine. I’m going back to bed.”

James snorted, using the nearest trunk to lever himself up to his feet, stretching and tossing his robe over his own trunk before climbing into bed in only his boxers.

Sirius pulled open the curtains of the bed nearest James’ and made to slide through the narrow space, still wearing his dressing gown.

James’ brows rose, and he paused in drawing his curtains. That . . . wasn’t Sirius’ bed.

Sirius glanced over his shoulder and winked. “I don’t have to leave our dorm. . .” he stopped, clearing his throat with a grin, then disappeared into bed.


	114. Help

Sirius twitched as the door slammed open, but he was accustomed enough to the sudden noises of the common room that he didn’t drop the book he was holding above his face, or bother sitting up to look.

A moment later Remus leaned over the back of the couch. “Siri! Hey, er, do you remember that special Vanishing spell Flitwick taught us last month?” he asked, and Sirius lowered his book to find his boyfriend looking flushed and nervy.

“Yes. . .” Sirius replied warily. “Why, what do you need it for?” he asked, beginning to wonder if it had been a mistake not to sit up.

Remus glanced over his shoulder. “Um. That.” he supplied, pointing the way he had come, then turning to face whatever it was.

Sirius fished a ragged scrap of parchment from his robe pocket to mark his place, then took a deep breath and pushed himself up to look over the back of the couch.

He blinked.

“Transfiguration practise go a touch awry?” Sirius asked calmly, watching the weirdly-scaled creature - it still appeared to be wood, even, that took talent - as it lumbered towards them.

Remus closed his eyes. “You could say that, yes.” he answered tightly. “Help, please?”

Sirius grinned, rising to his knees to kiss Remus’ cheek. “Sure thing, pet.” he said, palming his wand and flicking it lazily at Remus’ ambulatory mishap.

Which kept coming towards them.

Remus turned a fierce scowl on him. “You think I didn’t _try_ that!” He was obviously annoyed. “It isn’t responding to any of the standard cancelling or reversing spells, that’s why I asked-”

Sirius ignored him in favour of drawing himself up, centring the incantation in his mind, and with one firm gesture, the mishap disappeared.

Remus sighed and leaned against the couch. “Thanks.” he sighed.


	115. Regulations

Remus folded himself into a chair in the waiting room, shaking slightly from stress and the effort of holding back tears.

While the Healer he’d spoken with had been unusually sympathetic to his plight, he couldn’t bend Ministry-passed regulations and allow Remus to see Sirius unless - _until_ \- Sirius woke and asked for him specifically.

The Healer had also warned that if anyone complained about his presence, he wouldn’t even be allowed to stay in the waiting room. The hospital would have to throw him out.

Remus pressed his hands over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. Sometimes he could almost understand why some werewolf packs considered following Voldemort.

True, he wouldn’t keep any promises he made - but with the treatment of their government, it wasn’t hard to see why _any_ hope might be worth a risk.

“Mr Lupin? Your friend is awake, and, er- Asking for you.”

Remus looked up to find a young orderly. He winced at the man’s expression - surely he wasn’t _that_ terrifying? - but quickly realised the nervous glances were reserved for the hallway towards Sirius’ room.

Sirius wasn’t just ‘asking’, most likely. Remus almost smiled. His mad, determined lover. “Thank you.” Remus said softly, rising eagerly.

“Here you are.” the orderly paused at the door with another nervous look, and Remus nodded, reaching for the door. “I- Er, that is. I am sorry. That you weren’t allowed before.”

Remus turned, surprised, but the orderly was already darting away. He smiled. Perhaps. . . Perhaps things weren’t quite as hopeless as all that.

“Remus!” Sirius called, his voice weak. “Come here. They said-” he paused, coughing, and Remus fetched him a glass of water.

“Hush, Siri. I’m here, and I’m not leaving.” Remus assured him gently. “I’m so glad you’re all right.” he added, forcing back relieved tears.


	116. The Speech

“Hey, Black!”

Sirius’ brows rose as he identified the voice of Prongs’ obsession, but he presented his usual smile. “Evans! How lovely to see your-”

Lily’s impressive scowl silenced him mid-sentence.

“How have I managed to earn your displeasure this time?” Sirius asked, allowing Lily to drag him along the corridor to an empty classroom.

“Nothing in particular.” Lily assured him, charming the door before turning with a sweet smile. “Most of Remus’ friends are also _your_ friends, so I took this upon myself.” she said, her tone just as saccharine.

Sirius tilted his head warily. “. . .what?” he asked quietly.

Lily’s smile broadened. “You really care about him, don’t you?” she asked, ignoring his question. “I know you wouldn’t play with him the way you have . . . previous entanglements.” she said delicately.

“Of course not!” Sirius snapped, before he could quite control himself.

Lily patted his hand. “I’m taking it upon myself to tell you that if you _do_ hurt my friend, I will hunt you down and curse you within an inch of your life.” she said.

Sirius’ eyes widened, but he nodded, shock and all.

“Good! Glad you understand.” Lily said cheerfully, leaving Sirius alone after a quick hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of Remus' friends, Lily seemed to most likely choice to preemptively tell off his boyfriend this way.


	117. Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, inspired by the book challenge and Artemis Fowl, though this time from book two, The Arctic Incident.

Remus rubbed his face wearily, trying not to engage with the others. Maybe they would regain their senses.

Then James laughed wildly, spouting off something else, and Remus seriously considered walking away, leaving them to get into trouble without him.

Peter edged a little closer. Remus looked sideways to find Peter’s eyes wide, and then felt a nudge at his ribs.

“What?” he hissed.

“Do something!” Peter hissed back immediately.

Remus almost scowled, and very nearly demanded why that was _his_ job. ‘Remus, calm Sirius down.’ ‘Remus, make your friends see reason.’ ‘Remus, talk James out of that prank.’ ‘Remus, help Peter not screw up in DADA again.’

He sighed. “Do you two respect anyone or anything at all?” he asked, raising his voice to be heard.

Sirius and James stopped to turn and look at him, and Remus quashed a snicker - both of their mouths were hanging open.

Sirius recovered first, unsurprisingly - he was often faster on his feet when it came to verbal defence, _and_ he was more used to Remus’ oddball questions, after over a year of quiet, private conversations interspersed with hugs and kisses.

“That’s ridiculous. I hold several people in the highest esteem.” Sirius said, managing to sound almost injured at the accusation.

Remus rubbed one temple tiredly. “All right. Any of them happen to be our Professors? Or not break roughly a hundred school rules a month? Or _alive_?” he asked dryly.

Sirius bit his lip, casting his eyes upward and making a thinking type of noise.

“Don’t even bother.” Remus sighed. “Just . . . have fun with that. I want no part of this particular plan. I will help work on pranks again when you come up with something less. . .” he grunted and shook his head, already moving to leave the room, Peter following hesitantly.


	118. The Giant Squid's Eye

“Well, how else are we going to know?” James pointed out.

Remus barely heard, standing - along with Peter - away from the freezing water, like a _sane_ person.

Sirius nodded, gesturing wildly. “Exactly! So. Who’s going?”

James looked at Sirius.

Sirius looked at James.

James grinned widely, flicked his wand . . . and Sirius described a graceful thirty-metre arc into the lake.

“What the bloody hell?” Remus demanded, drawing his wand and approaching James. “It’s September, _Merlin_ , it’s too cold to throw anyone in the lake!”

“He’s going to measure the giant squid’s eye.” James said, as though that was perfectly _reasonable_.

Remus opened his mouth, then closed it silently. Before he determined what the bloody hell to say to that - ignoring their conversation had obviously been a mistake - a whoop diverted them.

Sirius was wrapped in one thick tentacle high above the water, wriggling madly.

Another splash swallowed him, and Remus just gaped as the squid’s mantle broke the surface.

Sirius soon rose again - this time flying free, though he was swiftly caught again.

The next time Sirius came up he was yelling. “James! Get it _off_ me!” he bellowed, twirling through the air.

James quickly shook off surprise, laughing. “Oh, I don’t know. . .” he shouted casually. “It really seems fond of you, and I’d hate to deprive it of a little fun!”

“If you don’t I will _kill y_ -” Sirius hit the water again, and Remus rolled his eyes.

“James, shove over and be quiet.” Remus snapped, waiting.

Sirius breached the surface again quickly. The squid did indeed seem quite happy, tossing him about. Remus shook his head and cast, drawing Sirius from the air over the lake swiftly towards land.

“Really, the both of you.” Remus said, as Sirius fought upright, coughing. “Utterly _mad_. I’m going back to the Tower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very stuck on my Camp NaNoNovel and couldn't think of anything to write drabble-wise. Then I talked to one of my friends, who is not even _in_ the Harry Potter fandom, she suggested the Giant Squid, and we had a fabulously amusing conversation and I stole some of her 'lines' for the boys as well as suggestions overall to write this. (That friend is mikkimouse here on AO3, and at the time she was not even in much of any fandom fanfiction-wise _how things have changed_.)


	119. Breakfast

Sirius snickered so hard that it sounded like it hurt, clutching the edge of the table to stay upright, leaning into Remus.

James scowled darkly through the thick layer of blackberry jam coating his face, and slowly wiped some of it off with one hand. “What,” he said slowly, “the _hell_ ,” he was enunciating very clearly, “was _that_?”

“E- Eh- Ex- ploding. . .” Sirius stopped, laughing, but visibly controlled himself, taking a deep breath. “Exploding jam, looked like, mate.” he said, his calm tone marred by burbles of laughter.

“What for?” James practically howled, and Sirius jerked backwards, startled.

“Hey! Calm down.” he said soothingly. “I didn’t do it!”

Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose, noting that Sirius’ wand was nowhere in evidence, and he seemed sincere besides. Not that James would believe it hadn’t been him, of course.

Remus heaved a sigh. And then his own breakfast exploded upwards, and he yelled, shoving backwards so quickly that only Sirius’ body against his kept him from a nasty tumble to the flagstones.

“What the-” Peter was blinking down at them, sleepily confused - he was late to breakfast again. He looked speechless.

“Oh, my- Your _faces_ , the both of you!” Sirius very nearly crowed.

Remus looked at Sirius, then at Sirius’ plate. He had chosen strawberry jam, not blackberry - not surprising, he didn’t care much for blackberry.

Remus glanced down the table as he rose, then at the rest of the hall - at every table, and a little less than half of the place settings, more at the Head Table, there were people with . . . blackberry jam all over their faces.

Remus glanced back at Sirius, then tipped his head to one side and shoved Sirius’ toast in his face. “I’m going to wash up. Bring me some buttered toast, would you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, M (mikkimouse) is the one responsible for this idea. She threw me 'exploding jam' (in the middle of the Giant Squid conversation) and then specified blackberry when questioned on flavour.


	120. Looking

“Hey, Remus!”

Remus pulled his head out of his trunk and looked up at Lily, surprised. “Hello. . .” he said slowly.

“So. . .”

Remus sat back on his heels. “All right, out with it - what can I do for you?” he asked, smirking a little.

Lily frowned at him. “Hey.”

Remus just raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, waiting.

When his silence didn’t prompt anything more from Lily than an annoyed expression, he sighed. “You would hardly be likely to come up to our dorm if you didn’t want _something_ , honestly.” he pointed out.

Lily echoed his sigh, leaning against one corner of the nearest bed. “I . . . was actually looking for Potter.” she said, with a wince.

Remus valiantly smothered a laugh, and nodded very carefully.

Another voice interjected. “And then were unexpectedly relieved to find him absent?”

Remus couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips, and he turned his head to see Sirius lounging in the doorway.

Sirius seemed to spend a good deal of time ‘lounging’, no matter what else he was doing at the time, or whether anyone else could have managed lounging on whatever piece of furniture - or wall, in this case - he had chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mental image of teenage Sirius lounges appealingly (or ridiculously, while attempting appeal) frequently.


	121. Misfire

“ _James!_ ”

James jumped at the call of his name - it wasn’t just any yell; building slowly, but obviously carrying effortlessly to everyone’s ears, it was . . . echoing down from the dorms?

James frowned thoughtfully and got to his feet, heading for the stairs - taking care to do so at a casual saunter, since everyone was watching him.

“James. Whatever you did, you are going to fix it. Now. You are going to apologise. And you are _never_ going. To do. It. _Again._ ”

James’ eyes widened as he saw Remus around the final curve of the stairs from the dorm, following the voice James hadn’t previously recognised - he’d never heard Remus sound so. . .

He was dripping purple ooze, and beneath that, his skin seemed to be developing brilliant green splotches.

James might have laughed, if it wasn’t for Remus’ expression.

“Care to explain.” Remus bit out sharply.

“I-” James stopped himself. “It was set on Sirius’ bed - I was just getting him back for Saturday! I have no idea how this happened! I was actually really looking forward to seeing him this morning, in fact.” He snorted.

Remus just glared. “Well, you _got_ me.” he said. “And I do not appreciate it _at all_ , while I’m sure Sirius would see the humour.”

“I- I’m sorry.” James said. He knew better than to press his luck with that kind of look. “I’ll come and fix it. It was just- Sirius and I- I mean. It’s a game!”

“And you know what? That’s fine.” Remus said flatly, with a tight little nod. “You two? Start up all the little challenges you want. Play. Amuse each other. But if you catch _me_ up in it again? I _will_ end it myself. For everyone. Is that clear?”

James nodded quickly, eyes wide, and followed Remus upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can so clearly see Sirius and James having fun, as well as vicious, prank wars. I can see Remus kicking arse at prank wars. I cannot really see Remus enjoying the idea quite enough to just 'play' with the whole pranking idea amongst friends.


	122. Promised

Remus yawned into his sleeve as he seated himself at breakfast - he never slept well the last few days before school, and he’d been too excited to sleep properly after the Welcoming Feast the night before.

The hands catching hold of his collar and the nape of his neck startled him, and he didn’t quite react until Sirius’ deep grey eyes were only centimetres from his own, and then he was being very thoroughly kissed.

Remus moaned into the press of lips, his eyes fluttering closed, barely feeling the hard line of the table against his hips as Sirius’ tongue did something very clever against his own.

Remus distantly noticed first the hushing of both voices and various standard breakfast sounds around them, and then a surge of talk - notable amongst the others James, always good at making himself heard.

Easily pushing all that away from his mind were Sirius’ mouth and hands.

Sirius finally pulled away, after a small - and very enjoyable - eternity, and Remus sighed contentedly, sagging onto the bench. Sirius was grinning across the table, though his eyes were a little hazy as well.

“I promised to kiss you when we got back to school, pet. Did you think I’d forgotten?” Sirius asked, his breathing slightly unsteady.

Remus grinned back, blinking slowly, and hummed. “Maybe a little.” he admitted. “If you’re going to correct me in that manner, expect me to-”

“What?” James’ voice was surprisingly high-pitched, and cut quite easily through the murmur of other voices that Remus had been ignoring so thoroughly. “I mean- No. Just- _What?_ ”

“Ah, well.” Sirius said. “Yes. I suppose I might have mentioned something to you, as well. If I was. . . What’s that look for?” he asked, bewildered, as James collapsed back onto the bench beside Remus and just stared.


	123. Problem-Solving

James sighed and wished momentarily that he could just turn around and leave.

But no, he wouldn’t do that. He took a deep breath and headed away from the door towards the end of the bar, where Remus sat slouched over an alarming collection of empty tankards.

“Er, Moony?” James tried hesitantly. “Are you okay?”

Lily’s ‘how are you still alive, you are such a moron’ expression flashed in James’ mind’s eye, and he winced. “Sorry. What’s wrong?”

Remus sniffed and shoved the nearest empty glass back away from himself. The bartender responded by leaving two more - one of which James swiftly appropriated.

James took a swig, made a face - Merlin, that was bitter even for _bitter_ , and _Remus_ was drinking it? - and tried again. “So. . . Padfoot’s done something stupid?”

He figured it was a fairly safe bet - the man was his best mate, but he had a remarkable ability to do or say precisely the wrong thing.

Remus buried his face in his beer without so much as a twitch, and James knew that this had gone too far. “Okay, that’s enough-”

Remus glared, but James ignored the look to take away what was left of the tankard and return it to the bar. “Let’s go for a walk and you can maybe let out some of your ‘mad’ instead of smothering it in beer, sound good?”

Remus sniffed again, and for a dreadful moment James thought he was going to _cry_ \- James had gotten to a point where he could manage ‘talking is better for resolving problems than copious amounts of alcohol’ but even so, he didn’t think he could stand watching Remus cry over Sirius doing something stupid.

He practically shoved Remus towards the door as he hurriedly paid the bartender, hoping the relocation would help somehow.


	124. The Willow

“Remus?” Sirius bit his lip. He couldn’t quite bring himself to yell for his boyfriend, even though his ridiculousness wouldn’t carry the roughly fifty metres to the nearest other students. “Remus, where are you hiding?” he sighed.

There was a sharp little breathy noise, and Sirius might have ignored it, usually, but something made him turn, and-

“Remus?” he gasped, his eyes widening. “What- How- What are you doing in _there_?” he asked, eyes flicking up the tree and then down, as though he might have misidentified it at first.

No, it was really the Whomping Willow, and there, well inside the protective circle of its vicious, even deadly branches - not that this one had ever killed, or it would have been removed, as Sirius suspected it well knew - was Remus, curled against its trunk.

“Remus?” Sirius repeated, more restrained this time, hoping for any sort of a response.

“I just needed a quiet space to think.” Remus said, finally looking up, amber eyes bright but somehow not all there, focus diverted to something beyond Sirius, or even the Willow apparently sheltering him. “Sorry if I worried you.” he added vaguely.

“Remus? No, really, it’s . . . it’s fine.” Sirius said. “Er. Can I join you?” he asked, looking warily up at the tree, which he had carefully avoided since first coming to Hogwarts.

Remus smiled slightly. “I think that would be okay.” he said softly. “Really, as long as you’re quiet and don’t try to hurt the tree, it’s quite nice.”

Sirius thought his boyfriend had possibly gone insane, but what the hell, he was game. He edged nervously forwards, focused on Remus.

“Remus?” Sirius said quietly, kneeling at his side.

Remus hummed curiously, not sounding terribly interested, shifting sleepily towards Sirius.

“I love you, darling.” he murmured against Remus’ temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to M again, and I am quite fond of the idea of the Whomping Willow being sentient. And possibly quite fond, itself, of Remus.


	125. Happy Christmas

“Happy Christmas, Remus!”

Remus startled awake just as the curtains to his left were drawn apart.

“Happy Christmas-” Remus paused, yawning, “James. It’s September. What-”

Before he could continue, James had deposited a struggling black dog with a gold ribbon around its neck on Remus’ bed. He grinned proudly as he performed a quick bit of charm-work to keep it there.

“He’s been driving me mad, dithering about how he’s been in love with you for years, so I decided to give him a hand. You’re welcome!” James said cheerfully, and closed the curtains again.

Remus blinked rapidly, then turned his gaze back to the dog sprawled over his legs. Padfoot. “I. . . What?” he said blankly.

Padfoot became Sirius, shifting uncomfortably, and Remus made room for him without thinking. Sirius was only wearing a pair of red boxers and the bright gold ribbon, which, for all his tugging, was not coming loose.

“Sirius?” Remus said gently, confused and half-wondering if he were still dreaming.

“I’m sorry.” Sirius mumbled. “James is _such_ a prat.” he added, as if to himself. “Merlin! What did he do to this thing?” he demanded, yanking at the ribbon hard enough to raise red marks on his skin.

Remus sighed and slapped Sirius’ hands away, pulling at the ribbon himself. It fell into his hands with no further ado. “You’ve known James was a prat since before he was your best friend.” he pointed out.

Sirius looked up at him cautiously, head still bowed. “I didn’t know-” he winced. “I didn’t think he would betray my confidence like this.”

Remus thought for a moment. _Why not?_ “Even if he suspected it would mean giving you a boyfriend for Christmas?” he asked.

Sirius’ head flew up, and Remus caught his jaw, pulling him close for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally thought about trying to leave it for a more appropriate season, then decided it was even funnier if James just randomly did it in September, as well as being more suitable at the moment. (For the record, this was originally posted on September 12th.)


	126. Hidden Depths

Lily stopped, her eyes narrowing, as she heard the unmistakable and often cutting laugh of one Sirius Black.

She pursed her lips and stalked silently towards the corner from which his voice was echoing. She turned, only to see. . .

That- That was Black, all right. And he was sitting on the floor beside a Ravenclaw Second Year, helping the girl gather her things and put them back into the bag he had apparently just repaired.

Lily stepped back a pace, watching from the main corridor.

Far from the sharp edge he usually displayed, and that Lily had been expecting, Black appeared to be gently teasing the girl, who was laughing so hard she was having difficulty holding on to her rolls of parchment.

Finally Black left off, and within short order the bag was filled and back on the girl’s shoulder, showing no sign of whatever mishap had befallen it.

Black patted her on the shoulder gently, and she smiled broadly as she trotted out the opposite end of the corridor towards the library.

Lily stepped back, but not quite quickly enough to avoid Black’s gaze as he turned to leave himself. To her surprise, he didn’t seem unsettled in the least to see her there.

“Hello, Evans.” Black said cheerfully. “Excuse me, I’ve got a boyfriend waiting that I’ve left for too long already.”

Lily blinked, searching for something to make him stop - make him _explain_ , because she had never seen him act like- Like _that_!

“Maybe you’ve never really looked before.” Black suggested, turning back to face her, not sounding terribly broken-up about her opinion of him.

“I- I-” Lily began indignantly, as Sirius continued to walk away, still curiously meeting her eyes. “Maybe I haven’t.” she said thoughtfully, though it was a little difficult to force out.


	127. Camera

“James.”

“Prongs.”

“Potter.”

James looked up, startled. Remus, Peter, and Evans were all standing above him, with complementary expressions of disappointment, nervousness, and anger. “. . .yes?” he asked cautiously.

“Why on _earth_ did you give _Black_ your _camera_?” Evans demanded, the others having chivalrously - and wisely - ceded her the right to speak first.

“I wanted to see what kind of pictures he’d take?” James said slowly. “He did ask.”

“You _know_ what he’s like with the bloody- _Sirius!_ ” Remus was interrupted by a sudden flash of light and a familiar barking laugh.

“Oh, come now, darling! You know your gorgeous face is my favourite subject!” Sirius called.

Remus turned, one brow rising wryly, and James leaned back, the expression making him wary.

“Oh, Siri. Love. I didn’t know you felt that way about Peter.” Remus said innocently.

Peter, who had been standing to Remus’ left - between him and Sirius - backed away quickly.

James took advantage of the distraction to rise and begin edging away himself, ignoring the rapid-fire conversation Sirius and Remus were turning into something halfway between arguing and flirting - a fairly common occurrence between them.

Peter was doing the same on the other side of the pair, heading for the portrait hole.

Evans was not.

“Don’t you _dare_.” she whispered viciously, catching his elbow. “You _knew_ this would happen, don’t deny it. He’s been taking pictures of _everything_ all morning, and he is driving us all _mad_.”

James smiled as innocently as he could manage, opening his mouth to try refuting that accusation.

Before he could find the appropriate words - this would be so much easier if Evans didn’t distrust every word he said on principle - the camera sailed neatly over Evans’ shoulder and hit him squarely in the chest. Hard.

Remus really would have been an _excellent_ Chaser.


	128. Sirius' Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there needed to be more on this theme, clearly.

James smiled, sliding a parcel of freshly-developed photographs from the thick envelope an oddly-tufted grey owl had brought him over breakfast.

He’d suspected it held these, and had saved it for later.

He settled back against the headboard and flipped through the first few, ones that he had taken, to get to the rest of the stack - a good sixty or so, most of two rolls of film - that Sirius had taken when he’d borrowed the thing.

_A mess of chaos over the breakfast table; first years squabbling over something out of frame, flushed and giggling._

_A Ravenclaw and Slytherin breaking their kiss to throw a glare and a curse, respectively, at the person holding the camera. They didn’t seem to have noticed the violent shades of pink and orange their hair had taken on yet._

James snickered as he paged through more stacks of pranks or other general Marauder madness.

Then the shots calmed, changed in mood.

_Remus, head bowed over a book as he curled against the trunk of a tree, unaware of his observer._

_A group of First Years wearing Gryffindor jumpers skipping stones out over the lake._

_Remus, looking at something out of frame with a small smile, one hand ruffling through his hair._

_A wide-eyed First Year recoiling from the lake’s edge as the Squid rose beyond him._

_Remus, suddenly there, taking the First Year’s shoulder and gesturing to the Squid, which skipped a - rather larger - rock of its own, then disappeared._

James shook his head, unsurprised at the prevalence of Remus in Sirius’ photographs - even if he hadn’t declared it himself, his favourite subject was obvious. James was just grateful that Remus was too self-conscious to let Sirius take any _other_ sort of pictures.

He set the stack aside to make copies of later.


	129. Closeness

Remus offered him a smile, broken by a yawn, before rising from the couch to head towards their dormitory. Sirius couldn’t but return it in kind as he watched Remus disappear up the stairs.

When he turned back Evans was scowling at him.

“What?” he asked defensively.

“You are _so_ idiotic.” Evans told him promptly. “Good heavens, really, I can hardly _believe_ you. How-” she broke off with an inarticulate noise.

Sirius blinked at her. “. . .what?”

“He. Was. In. Your. _Lap._ ” Lily said. “You have been sitting together for three hours. A couch big enough for possibly _five_ , and you sat down _that_ close?”

Sirius’ brow furrowed. He glanced towards the stairs. “But. . . It’s just Remus. We sit like that all the time.” He was still confused. “We’re close, Evans.”

Lily screamed quietly, tugging her hair. “ _Exactly!_ ” she said. “The pair of you do it _all the time_ , and I honestly wonder if you even _notice_!”

Sirius frowned. He . . . probably didn’t, actually. Remus allowed him as close as he wanted, and Sirius liked _being_ close, so he indulged often.

“You would never sit that way with Potter.” Evans said flatly. “Or Pettigrew. Think about that for once, why don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, they absolutely do this before they're even on the way to being a couple, and it has long-since ceased to be remarked upon by the time they _are_ one.


	130. James' Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't often use interrobangs. I'm not really sure how I feel about them. This story demanded one.

Frank paused and tipped his head to one side, then sighed. He sat to one side of the staircase, waiting.

“My _eyes_ , Merlin’s beard!”

Frank sighed again and drew his wand as a precaution.

“We weren’t actually _doing_ anything!”

“Oh my- _Sirius!_ ”

Frank nearly rolled his eyes. It was a little amazing that Remus was still capable of such embarrassment, after a few months of Sirius instigating their being caught snogging - or occasionally a bit more - almost anywhere.

“On my _bed_?!”

Frank snorted, covering his mouth to hold in a laugh as the argument spilled down the stairs behind him.


	131. Splinter

“Aigh, I’ve been speared! Stabbed by my best mate! Help!”

Remus looked up to see Sirius struggling - rather ineffectually - to get away from James.

“By a _splinter_ , Pads. Calm down.” James said, puffing with exertion, as he levered Sirius across the bed. Remus yanked his legs out of the way. “You can fix him up, can’t you, Remus?” He grinned expectantly.

“A splinter the size of my _thumb_.” Remus said. “ _You’re_ responsible for this?” he asked, glowering, leaning away from his headboard to pet Sirius’ shin near the injury.

“I had nothing to do with it!” James defended himself quickly.


	132. Magical Development

“Welcome home.” Remus’ smile was fond, as always.

“Hello, love.” Sirius kissed Remus’ cheek. “What’s up with Prongs Junior? He practically ran away from me.”

Remus sighed. “After dinner, yeah?” he said, giving Sirius a meaningful look.

Sirius frowned, then pouted, but Remus stood firm. “As long as it’s sorted eventually.” he capitulated.

Sirius grew even more worried when Harry didn’t relax over dinner. He barely ate, and refused to look Sirius in the face.

“Come on, little one. Family talk.” Remus instructed gently.

They curled up together on the couch, Harry on Remus’ lap.

Sirius bit his tongue and watched the pair of them, waiting for someone else to start talking.

“We discovered another talent of Harry’s today.” Remus said, and Sirius couldn’t help smiling at his tone - soft and reassuring and proud. Remus was born to be a parent.

“Oh? How exciting!” Sirius ducked his head, trying to share his grin with his Godson. “What’s that, then?”

“Harry made a new friend in the garden. Why don’t you make introductions, cub?” Remus suggested, patting Harry’s shoulder.

Harry ducked his head, saying something Sirius didn’t quite catch, then a pointed, creamy brown head bearing a dark V shape ventured out of his shirt.

“That’s an adder.” Sirius carefully modulated his voice. “. . .you’ve made friends with it?”

“Her name’s Viessha.” Harry said, cheery smile returning as the adder curled in his lap, wrapping around his wrist. “She got lost. She said she’s never met a human who can Speak before. She wants to stay with me. Remus said it was okay if _you_ said so too. . .”

Sirius looked between the snake - roughly sixty centimetres long, and venomous enough to make a child very ill, at the least - Harry’s huge, pleading eyes, and Remus’ fond expression.

He sighed. “I suppose so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked for more of her, and I was quite fond of the idea, so Viessha appears in some later drabbles again.


	133. Please Be Quiet?

Remus was almost asleep, but not quite close enough to ignore the bed shifting beneath him. He mumbled a vague interrogative.

Sirius’ arm wrapped around his waist, and Remus sighed, pressing back a little, eyes still closed.

“I love you.” Sirius said, kissing just behind his ear.

“I love you, too.” Remus responded sleepily, turning his face into the pillows, though his neck arched towards Sirius.

“So I was thinking, you know, about that thing this weekend. . .” Sirius said, a few moments later. “Do you think we should b-”

Remus groaned and stopped paying attention.

Sirius paused. “You just want to go to sleep, don’t you love?” he asked, nudging his chin against Remus’ shoulder.

Remus nodded slowly, with a deep sigh.

Sirius kissed Remus’ neck again, then tucked his chin right back in close. “Sorry.” he murmured, stroking Remus’ arm up and down, then resting his hand on Remus’ belly.

Remus mumbled another bit of nonsense, clasping Sirius’ hand, and drifted off at last.

When Remus woke, he was in a far better mood for the good long sleep, and he tried to remember what Sirius had been on about last night as he headed to the kitchen.

“Ah, good morning!” Sirius said, grinning. “Give me a minute, I’ll make you some tea.”

Remus nodded, leaning in to kiss Sirius’ cheek. “Were you asking me something last night? Sorry.” he added, biting his lip.

Sirius laughed. “I did try, but I should’ve known better. Didn’t even hear me, did you, love?” he asked, cupping Remus’ jaw.

“. . .no, no I really didn’t.” Remus winced. “Sorry, I was just knackered.”

Sirius shook his head, grinning. “Nah, you were just adorable. Did you know, you were telling me to please be quiet an hour after I got up and left the room?”


	134. Familiar

Remus woke up feeling odd, even for a full moon night.

Before he could move to look ‘round, or twitch his ears curiously, he registered the distant feeling of a pair of hands caressing his skull and down his neck.

Fingers combing through the plush, previously-tangled fur of his ruff soothed him, and Remus rumbled, pleased, and rolled slightly, pressing against the warmth of another solid body beside him.

A startled noise made him flick an ear backwards, but Sirius continued to pet through his fur without a pause. At this rate, before the sun had considered coming up, Remus’ coat would be completely free of the irritating, itchy knots it had developed.

A distant corner of his mind pointed out that there was something off about this moment, something that should upset him, but the shuddery pleasure of Sirius’ fingers now rubbing one of his ears firmly pushed any complex thoughts out of his head.

Sirius’ voice was a low, intermittent rumble, soothing and familiar, even though Remus couldn’t make sense of more than one word in ten at the moment. He caught his own name in the litany of affectionately-toned words, and huffed, pressing his head closer yet.


	135. Temperature

Remus sighed, looking up at the darkening sky with almost luminous amber eyes. The moon had yet to show itself, of course, but it was coming.

Obvious as much from Remus’ anxiousness as the silvering light in the clouds.

“Isn’t it strange, how the night always seems colder beneath the full moon?” Remus asked absently, one hand stretching slightly away from his side, as though stretching for Sirius’, but too hesitant to make contact.

Sirius reached the rest of the way himself, interlacing their fingers. “It always feels warmer, to me.” he said honestly, tugging gently to get Remus’ attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a writing prompt musing over the temperature under the full moon issue. I couldn't resist.


	136. Avoidance

Remus nearly jumped out of his skin as someone brushed the back of his shoulder.

When he turned around, though, it was only Lily. Lily, who was . . . looking at him with wide, knowing, almost sympathetic eyes.

“You’re really _that_ nervous over him?” she said softly.

Remus frowned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he said with his best impression of haughtiness.

Lily frowned right back, and she pulled off haughty with considerably more aplomb. “There are two reasons to avoid someone as thoroughly as you are,” she paused almost imperceptibly, “Sirius.”

Remus opened his mouth, and Lily narrowed her eyes at him. He closed it again.

“Either you hate him, or you love him.” Lily said slowly, manoeuvring Remus to the wall so he couldn’t escape.

Remus opened his mouth again, but he had no words.

Lily sighed. “Remus. Everyone with eyes who pays _any_ attention at all knows which it is. Even if he has done something particularly obnoxious lately.”

Remus flinched, and Lily rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry. For _some_ reason, your other friends haven’t paid any attention. And I’d bet Sirius hasn’t the sense to notice, either.”

Remus leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. “Because Sirius has very little sense to begin with, at least in this particular arena.” he pointed out. “Oh, don’t look so surprised. I’m in love, not stupid, and I’m quite familiar with his failings.”

Lily looked slightly abashed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

Remus shook his head. “Don’t worry.” He raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t think I was actually that far in denial, did you?”

Lily blushed, and Remus chuckled. “I’m clever enough to know better than to be around him until I’ve got myself under better control, that’s all.”

Lily watched sadly as Remus walked away, looking defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how much I agree with Lily's statement on avoiding people, but it was an interesting writing prompt.


	137. Interlude

Remus is swearing under his breath, irritated at having been left to struggle through the door _with_ the shopping and _without_ any assistance. The irritation mostly dissipates, though, as he finally gets inside, finding a truly adorable tableau in the living room.

He drops the carrier bags in the kitchen and quietly retrieves the camera before making his way back.

They haven’t moved, and Remus grins as he raises the camera.

Harry is fast asleep on the living room rug, one small hand tightly wrapped in the thick fur over Padfoot’s shoulder, the other clutching one of his ears. Padfoot doesn’t seem uncomfortable with either, muzzle protectively settled across Harry’s back in something a little like a hug.

Remus snaps a handful of photos, then regretfully leaves his little family be as he turns back to the shopping.

When he returns, Padfoot is awake, bright eyes catching Remus’ own. Padfoot’s free ear flicks, and he cocks his head.

Remus examines the floor, glances at the hallway, then shrugs, shucking his outer robe, and curls up on the plush rug beside them. Padfoot nuzzles his shoulder, and Remus rubs his cheek against Padfoot’s head as he wraps an arm around Harry.


	138. Exam Morning

“Time to get up, Sirius.” Remus poked his boyfriend in the shoulder, yawning. “Exams!”

Sirius groaned and shoved his head under his pillow without even opening his eyes.

James sniggered, shrugging into his robes. “Need a hand with him, Remus?”

Peter sat on his trunk and yawned. “Too early to get him up without a fight.” he opined.

Remus rolled his eyes and put his knee on the bed, bending to put his mouth just beside where Sirius’ pillow arched off his mattress. “Sirius.” he whispered, warm and coaxing.

He could feel the others staring at him, even Frank, who had, for once, not woken at the crack of dawn, but he ignored them.

Sirius shifted, and Remus straightened out of his way as he sat up, his pillow falling to one side. “Remus?” he said sleepily, stretching.

“Time to get up, Pads.” Remus said, with a smile. “We’ve got our exams starting today, remember?”

Sirius wrinkled his nose. “Why do mornings have to start so _early_?” he groused. “Remus, why are mornings so early?” He was almost whining as he leaned close to Remus’ chest.

Remus patted his shoulder. “There, there.” he said unsympathetically. “You can nap at lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a dear friend of mine proved to a gaping audience of fellow Girl Scouts during a camping trip - with me as subject - even heavy sleepers can often be woken by a gentle whisper of their name when shaking and hair-pulling (their methods the day before; seriously, I warned them hair-pulling tends to make me lash out without waking up. . .) won't suffice. Plus: an affectionate whisper of your name is very nice to wake up to, don't you think?
> 
> Waking up to someone calling your name in a quiet sing-song, however, is either pleasant or creepy as fuck. It's an interesting way to return to consciousness.


	139. Childish Evasion

Remus snorts, amused, as he makes his way into the bedroom to find the duvet pulled into a massive pile at the centre of the bed.

It might even look like nothing more than a disastrously unmade bed, in fact - just the type Sirius has a talent for - if it weren’t for the feet sticking out the bottom edge.

Remus seriously considers tickling the upturned soles of Sirius’ feet for a few moments, while examining the duvet. It is a childish attempt at evasion, but it has its own charm, for all that - much like Sirius himself, though Remus definitely admits to a weak spot there.

Remus sighs and sits heavily on the bed, just to one side of the duvet, and just hard enough to bounce Sirius in the centre of the mattress.

There is a muffled noise that makes him smother a laugh, but nothing further, though Sirius should be able to guess he has been found out.

Remus cocks his head to one side and grins. Well, if Sirius isn’t going to make things easy, Remus sees no reason why _he_ should, either. . .

He nods to himself, then lunges, pinning Sirius’ calves to the bed, tickling the bottoms of his feet mercilessly.

Sirius has dropped his façade within seconds, and within a minute, he is thrashing wildly, yelling something mostly indecipherable past giggles, rustling, and the muffling duvet.

It only takes another few moments before Remus is laughing so hard that he will have to stop because _he_ can’t breathe.

He flops backwards on the bed, wincing but otherwise ignoring the accidental knee to his ribs as Sirius struggles to get away, not realising the threat is over.

“That was mean, Moony.” Sirius pouts, sprawling expansively beside Remus. “Mean and immature.”

Remus only raises a speaking eyebrow.


	140. Graveside Visit

“Are you- Are you sure about this?” Sirius murmured, and Remus almost wanted to be upset with him over the doubt and repetition, but. . .

Sirius’ eyes were wide, the usually fathomless stormy grey flat, and Remus knew that at least some of this hesitance was not on Harry’s behalf, but his own.

Remus sighed and wrapped an arm around Sirius’ shoulders. “I think he will want to go, and more than that, I think that in some years time, he will be disappointed, or even upset, if we haven’t taken him.” he said quietly.

He opened his mouth to say that Sirius could stay home, if it was going to be this difficult for him, but Remus knew he wouldn’t, and he would only take offence from the offer.

And Remus _really_ didn’t want to go to James and Lily’s graveside without, even if this hadn’t been Harry’s first visit. It had been deemed inappropriate to take him to the funeral - good thing, too; it had felt like half of Wizarding Britain had turned up that day. It wouldn’t have been good for young Harry.

“I’m nervous about it too.” Remus finally said, tipping his head to rest against Sirius’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think in canon Harry should have been informed of and possibly taken to see his parents' graves at some point long before he finally found out on his own.


	141. Replacement

“Sirius, why are we here?”

Remus didn’t really expect an answer to the question - this would be the twelfth time he’d asked some variation - rolling his eyes as Sirius glanced backwards with a grin.

“Close your eyes, Moony.” Sirius instructed, a few moments later, and Remus sighed heavily.

“If you wanted to play peek-a-boo, we might have brought Harry.” Remus pointed out dryly, even as he closed his eyes. “I believe he is more in your target age-range for this.” he added, allowing Sirius to move his hands over his face to prevent peeking.

“Nope.” Sirius said, untroubled by the accusation. “Now come on, carefully. . .” he urges, one hand, broad and warm, wrapped around Remus’ forearm.

Remus sighed and followed along blindly, feeling ridiculous, for at least six or seven minutes before Sirius turned them.

“Wait here.” Sirius instructed. “Don’t peek!”

Remus sighed, hands still covering his face. He left them there even when Sirius returned to lead him up a short flight of stairs and into a building.

“Okay, now look!” Sirius said, with barely-controlled excitement.

Remus opened his eyes and first saw Sirius - nervous as well as excited, obvious in his eyes if not his voice - then a half-furnished living room, an open door leading to a kitchen, and a flight of stairs.

“Where are we, Sirius?” Remus asked slowly, looking around. This place wasn’t lived in, it was quite obvious, but he couldn’t imagine why they were here at all.

“Our flat has gotten far too small for all of us since Harry started running about properly. So I found a house.” Sirius said, matter-of-fact.

Remus faltered, slightly dizzy. A moment later his vision cleared and he realised he was on the floor, Sirius kneeling before him, looking concerned. “You do like it, don’t you?” he asked.


	142. Ron's Realisation

Remus barely twitched at the bang from upstairs, calmly turning a page in his book, comfortable in the wingback nearest the fire.

Hermione, by contrast, had jumped violently and dropped her own book, which landed on her toes, making her cry out.

Ron watched, fascinated. “How do you not react like that?” he asked. He hadn’t either, much, but he’d grown up with those noises just one storey away, most of the time.

Remus glanced at him blankly. “Hm?”

Another bang sounded, and his expression cleared. “Ah. Well. I was at school with the Marauders, Ronald, remember? This is fairly mild. It isn’t blowing up the book I am trying to read, for example.” he elaborated, at Ron’s wide-eyed expression.

Hermione gasped. “Why would someone _do_ that?” she demanded, her voice going uncomfortably high-pitched.

Sirius, who’d only just come in, coughed. “Why indeed?” he said casually. “I’m just going upstairs to see what they’re up to.” he added, backing away quickly.

“They won’t let you in.” Ron said vaguely. “They never do.”

“He _is_ a Marauder.” Remus said dryly. “They seem to idolise us worryingly. And I suspect it was because he was trying to get my attention.” he answered Hermione’s shocked question, a smile playing about his lips as his gaze flicked to the doorway Sirius had just disappeared through.

The sounds of a conversation drifted down the stairs to them as Hermione’s eyes went wide and surprised, but it was indecipherable.

Ron’s brow furrowed as Hermione gestured wildly between the door and Remus. “What?” he asked, and she glared at him, miming for him to be quiet as she looked back at Remus.

Oh. Surely she hadn’t just- Ron had noticed that ages ago. Well, it wasn’t like Sirius was very good at being subtle about it, honestly.


	143. Trousers

Remus drew back to bite gently at Sirius’ lip, panting as Sirius whimpered into his mouth.

It wasn’t wholly a good sound, and Remus jerked back. Sirius slumped a little - they’d been pressed so tightly together that it had almost been difficult to breathe, before Remus moved.

“What’s-” Remus paused, looked Sirius over, and forgot to start again.

Sirius winced and pushed away from the wall with a small step. “Why’d you back away?” he asked in return, pouting as he reached out, beckoning Remus close again.

Remus acquiesced slowly, allowing Sirius to drag him in and kiss him. Their bodies twined once more, and Remus gave in to the special magic of Sirius’ mouth and hands on him, sliding his own hands down Sirius’ sides to his hips, and-

Remus giggled against Sirius’ jaw, where he was leaving tiny love bites.

Sirius was wearing perfectly-fitted trousers - he had joked about wearing denims, but Lily would have killed him if he had - the best man at her wedding so disgracefully dressed? - and they all knew he hadn’t meant it anyway.

The trousers were _not_ designed, evidently, with enough give for snogging your lover against a wall to be comfortable.

Remus teased his way back into kissing Sirius, working a hand between them and sliding it softly over the front of the fine fabric, pulled taut across a very familiar hot weight.

Remus’ groan echoed Sirius’ own, and he smiled through it as he squeezed delicately, then pulled back just enough to see what he was doing as he worked at Sirius’ buttons - one-handed, because Sirius refused to release his left hand.

Sirius’ eyelids fluttered downwards as the tension in the fabric eased suddenly, and Remus’ smile refused to fade as he leaned in close again, brushing his lips over Sirius’.


	144. Misplaced

Remus yawned sleepily and considered leaving his trunk locked up and untouched until the next day, but. . .

He sighed, sinking to his knees beside the thing. He had grown three inches over the school year, and his shoulders had broadened - enough that a few of the shirts in his trunk were actually Sirius’, loaned when his own had popped a few stitches on him.

Any of the clothes in his wardrobe were unlikely to fit, even the pyjamas.

He opened the trunk and then stopped, blinking at the contents. He closed it again.

No, that was definitely _his_ trunk. Brown leather, cracked and battered, his own name stamped on it in already-faded black ink, his initials in brighter, resilient bronze - Charms practise.

When he opened it again, however, the contents hadn’t changed. And right on the top of the pile - unfolded and messy, unsurprising given the owner of the items - was a red and gold Quidditch robe.

Beneath that were several other items of Sirius’ clothing - aside from the expected shirts, which had been called a loan, but which Sirius had made no move to reclaim, and had, indeed, insisted he had too many of anyway.

Remus wondered if Sirius had been so very distracted when he packed to go home this year - never a pleasant time for him, it tended to leave him stressed and snappish - that he had either dumped or spelled his things into the wrong trunk.

Remus rummaged past Sirius’ misplaced belongings for his pyjamas, making a note to write to Sirius about them the next morning, and changed quickly.

Before he slid into bed, however. . . Remus sighed and snagged one of Sirius’ school robes, inhaling the familiar, soothing scent. He closed his eyes and gave in, clutching it close as he settled in to sleep.


	145. Voices

Sirius lunged upright in his bed, breath coming quickly.

A moment later he closed his eyes, frustrated and irritated, and allowed himself to fall backwards, landing in the too-plush embrace of his mattress again with a quiet thump.

His mother’s screeching was never the most enjoyable thing, but it was even worse when it jarred him awake from a pleasant dream of an even more pleasant sound.

He sighed, one hand absently dragging over his own belly and chest as he brought it up to his face, distractedly shoving his fringe back.

The shrieking continued - probably at his father, then, given this amount of both invective and volume, sustained for this long.

It was not terribly conducive to trying for a return to sleep, as Sirius had hoped, nor for indulging himself with a leisurely wank, which would almost have been better.

Pity the bloody house refused to allow anyone but his mother to Silence, or in any way restrict, _her_ voice.

It was an awful transition, from dreaming of Remus’ lovely, often quietly mellow tones, soft laughter and fond teasing and something vulnerable, almost sad, to the harsh and grating experiment in pure force that was his mother’s voice.


	146. Guitar

Harry nearly tripped over Remus, who was sitting on the stairs. He paused while Remus blinked rapidly and straightened himself out.

“Sorry. I was looking for you.” Harry supplied apologetically. “And Sirius.”

Remus waved the apology away, tipping his head back, leaning almost full length on the stairs, as though-

Harry’s brows drew together and he looked upwards. “What. . .” he trailed off.

“He’s found his old guitar, I’m assuming.” Remus said, with a soft sigh. “He always hated to play when he thought anyone could hear him, though, even at school.”

In those few words, with the sigh and the pose and the - not altogether bad, though Harry was no expert - playing from upstairs, Harry suddenly had a rather vivid mental picture.

Sirius pretending to be very much the confident student and probably the ‘bad-boy’ of Gryffindor - from his own stories, Sirius had revelled in that role - but hiding away with an instrument that he may have picked up for attention before discovering how much it revealed.

Harry backed away, leaving Remus - whose eyes were now closed as he listened, with a slightly pained expression hiding something else, something deeper - alone, not wanting to disturb him further, or interrupt Sirius.


	147. Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because of the utterly adorable calico not-quite-kitten that has been hanging around my place the past few weeks. Oh, sweetie, I really wish I needed a third cat, but I just can't right now.

Sirius gasped. “What is _that_?” he demanded, stepping back and nearly shoving Remus straight back through the doorway with the force of his movement, though Remus doubted that part of it had been purposeful.

Remus sighed and stepped sideways. “I believe it is what they call a ‘cat’, Sirius. You may have heard of the creatures at one point. Lily, our compliments.” he said, handing over a bottle of wine.

“Why do you have a _cat_?” Sirius’ continued demand showed little of politeness or of the patent ridiculousness of the question.

Remus patted the back of his shoulder and shook his head. “Oh, no, that sounds wonderful, Lily.” he told her honestly, though he had only half-heard what she’d said about dinner.

“You don’t like cats?” Lily asked archly, almost smirking.

Remus sighed and pushed Sirius out of his way a little further. “What does Harry think about the new pet?” he asked curiously, watching the petite calico watch Sirius.

Lily laughed, successfully distracted from her prodding, and turned her attention to Remus. He did actually want to know, but his main goal had been to avert another pointless argument.

“He’s _fascinated_.” Lily answered fondly. “As is she, with him.”


	148. Space

“Are you sure you’ll be-” James shuts up and pauses in the doorway, trying to quash a grin.

He’d been going to ask if either of them were having second thoughts about their sleeping arrangements - the house is a bit of a mess, still not unpacked properly, and the only bed, currently, is in the master bedroom.

But Sirius is tucked up on the couch, all three fluffy pillows Lily had supplied for the pair stuffed behind him, Remus’ head tucked beneath his jaw, curled slightly on one side, but apparently happily asleep on Sirius’ chest.

Sirius tilts his head back and sees James, but doesn’t seem embarrassed, and his hand doesn’t stop stroking Remus’ hair.

James rolls his eyes. “Wouldn’t the floor have been slightly more comfortable in terms of space?” he asks quietly, straightening the blanket that has slid out of Sirius’ reach and bared Remus’ feet as well as both of their upper bodies.

“If you need a roomy space to be comfortable cuddled up to someone you’re sleeping with, James. . .” Sirius teases, but his eyes are soft as they fall back to Remus.

“I’ll leave you to it, then. See you in the morning.” James murmurs.


	149. Diffidence

Remus was far too tired to be dealing with the perils of public transportation, and he knew it, but he couldn’t have stayed in Hogsmeade, and travelling with more than a single trunk by Floo was unfeasible.

He sighed, leaning his head against the window, blinking rapidly, trying to stay alert, waiting for the station where he would have to change over for the third time.

Remus woke with a crick in his neck and a feeling of disorientation that quickly faded into surety that he’d missed his station. What-

“Hello, Moony.”

Remus closed his eyes again, fighting back a hot prickling sensation as he smiled. He opened them after another brush of cracked lips.

That was what had woken him. Sirius kissing his cheek.

“Hello, Padfoot.” Remus returned, tone warm and rich again.

Sirius looked slightly abashed, but he was cleaned up and not quite so thin as when last they had parted. “So. . . Is it- That is-” he broke off, looking embarrassed.

Remus outright grinned, tangling one hand in Sirius’ long, shaggy hair and pulling him close. “As if anyone could have, love.” he murmured, then kissed his lover properly for the first time in almost thirteen years.


	150. New Moon

Remus is out of breath - he’s been practically running, trying to keep up with the great silvery-pale stag, for over half an hour under the new moon and he has no idea where he is but it has a great deal too many rocks and ditches for this.

He nearly trips over a ring of jet black stones that don’t look native - but far too weathered and solid and _home_ to be new - as he slows, eyes wide, the starlight showing just enough; the shape of the ring, and a shirtless figure in the centre.

Then a coldly-hued light springs from nowhere, making Remus flinch and fall as his heel catches on one of the jet rocks, and illuminates Harry’s face.

And Harry’s chest, marked with tiny slashes which ooze constantly, covering his skin with far more blood than should be possible for their size.

“H-” Remus barely anything out before he is shoved lightly by one delicately-placed sharp hoof, the silver stag pacing past. Another stag follows it, this one solid and brown - though the light makes it look almost as spectral.

Harry is muttering something in a tongue that Remus cannot understand, though it makes his blood thicken in his veins, his mind slow, and Remus gets that something dangerous is happening here even before Harry slashes the throat of the stag, without a flicker of hesitation.

The light coalesces, burning black and bright enough to hurt, but Remus can’t look away, even as something _pulls_ at his chest, and he goes breathless, his vision swimming.

A steady form is suddenly there, between Harry and himself, between one second and the next, and Remus recognises his mate just as the light flashes out and Harry collapses in a dead faint, his chest heaving, his Patronus disappearing into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike many of my resurrection stories, this one sort of hit me upside the head, rather than being sought-after.


	151. Parable

“Why would anyone go after a dragon on a _broomstick_?” Sirius said incredulously, holding the book at arm’s length.

Remus sighed, leaving a suggestion next to a poorly-phrased bit in Peter’s essay. “It’s a parable, Sirius. The story itself is not designed to be a factual account so much as to convey the spirit of a tale.” he supplied, with barely a glance upwards.

Sirius frowned. Somehow, he managed to produce a _sound_ that made it clear he was frowning, presumably deemed necessary since Remus had not looked at him. “It’s still stupid.” he said petulantly.

“One could argue going after a dragon at all is stupid.” Remus said mildly. “That’s not the point.”

Sirius looked up again, making an interested noise this time. “So what is?” he asked. This time he actually sounded genuinely curious.

Remus smiled slightly as he finished the current paragraph, and looked up. “Hm. There’s a quote I’ve always been fond of that may make this more sensible to you.” he said thoughtfully.

Sirius nodded expectantly.

“It posits that fairy tales are _more than_ true, not because the situations they describe exist, necessarily, but because they teach us that those things can be overcome.” Remus told him.

Sirius tipped his head to one side. “That’s not the quote.”

Remus half-smiled. “A Muggle said it, and if I’d given you the actual quote you would have argued with his logic, or factual knowledge, not listened to the point of it.” he said absently, already turning his attention back to Peter’s essay.

Sirius mumbled to himself for a few minutes, and Remus tuned him out without much difficulty.

“He said magic wasn’t real, or something, then?” Sirius finally asked.

Remus snorted. “Something like that.” he admitted. “G.K. Chesterton. A very brilliant man with many interesting ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual quote, of course, is "Fairy tales are more than true; not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten." and as difficult as it was to incorporate into the Potter-verse, it was fun. It's one of my favourite quotes.


	152. Unchanged

Sirius hummed in his sleep, wriggling a bit before the gentle shifting of the mattress woke him.

He hadn’t used to be such a light sleeper, but, as with many other things, his years in Azkaban had changed him.

The body shifting to press along his spine, slightly warmer than your average man, though . . . that was familiar.

Sirius grinned, not even bothering to open his eyes as he rolled over, tugging Remus’ hand around his waist and snuggling even closer.

Remus murmured something that Sirius didn’t quite catch. Sirius brushed his lips over his lover’s jaw and sighed, getting comfortable.


	153. Pet Doubts

“Remus-”

“Five minutes?” Remus said, with a distracted smile.

Sirius, stymied, settled onto their bed and tried not to pout.

Remus returned well within the time, but Sirius was still feeling rather petulant - and silly - by the time he climbed onto the bed to lean against the padded headboard.

“Worried about Harry’s new pet.” Remus said, clearly an invitation to discussion, but not a question.

Sirius sighed. “ _Yes._ ” He moved up beside Remus, flopping onto his front but turning his head so he could see . . . well, Remus’ hip, mostly, from this angle. “I know- Well. He seems . . . _fond_ , but- An _adder_ , love? Really?”

“I know she is hardly the kind of pet that most children would take to - or, indeed, should be given - but . . . Harry is not most children.” Remus said calmly.

Sirius hummed as one of Remus’ hands dropped to stroke through his hair.

“Viessha has made no aggressive moves towards Harry _or_ either of us, and though we cannot speak to her directly, Harry wouldn’t lie about her wish to stay, and why, and that she won’t hurt anyone.” Remus said distantly.

Sirius thought this was probably the argument Remus had been worrying over since Harry had come to him, excited, with an adder.

“And . . . I don’t think a snake would _think_ to lie, really.” Remus added. He shrugged. “I assume your thoughts are much the same? You did agree, after all. It would be difficult-”

“To turn that ‘yes’ into a ‘no’; I’m aware.” Sirius nodded. “I just- I’m happy for him, but it makes me nervy for other reasons, too, Remus. I can’t help but distrust it. At least for now.”

“Her.” Remus corrected gently. “Viessha. And yes, we should proceed carefully. Which is why she’s in a tank in the kitchen, rather than Harry’s bed.”


	154. Home Late

Harry stopped just inside the front door, grinning.

“I’m home, by the way.” he said.

Remus mumbled in response, waving a hand.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. “You might want to wake up enough to move upstairs.” he pointed out, then yawned. “I’m going to bed now.”

“Sure thing, cub.” Remus acknowledged, nuzzling Sirius’ cheek and prodding him in the side. “Did you have fun with Neville?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. His grandmother’s a little- But Neville’s nice.” he said, then grinned again. “He showed me the greenhouses.”

“Tha’s great.” Sirius groaned. “What time s’it?”

“After ten. I took the Knight Bus home.” Harry answered, while Remus was still sorting out how to get to his watch.

“Are you sure that-”

Harry groaned. “I’m _ten_ , Pads!” he protested, with all the wounded dignity his age conferred. “And it was the Knight Bus, it’s not _dangerous_. And Neville’s grandmother put me on it herself.”

“It you’re su-”

“Sirius. Augusta would hardly allow Harry to be in any danger.” Remus said firmly, finally pushing off the couch. “I’m glad you had fun. You can tell us about it tomorrow.”

Harry grinned. “Will do!” he called, trotting happily up the stairs to his room.


	155. Viessha's Defence

Sirius was running flat-out, ignoring the blood oozing down his cheek and the twinge of cracked ribs as he headed for the last place he’d seen his Godson.

A pair of dark-robed idiots stood in his way of the alleyway, and Sirius almost growled as he slashed his wand from side to side, leaving both of them cringing as he darted past.

And slammed into an invisible barrier, not eight metres from his Godson, who was standing tall as his little seven-year-old body could, facing another pair.

Sirius yelled in fury, slamming his fist into the barrier even as he drew back his wand, searching for any incantation that might help, that might bring down the barrier, knowing it wouldn’t be fast enough.

One of the wizards raised his wand, the other reached harshly for Harry’s shoulder, and Sirius poured every ounce of his will into his casting, wishing Remus was here.

The wizard seizing Harry yanked backwards, mouth open in a scream, and the other faltered back, suddenly terrified. Sirius slammed a fist against the barrier, staring.

Harry grinned, tripping backwards, but he was pale and shocky. Sirius stumbled forwards, the magic barring his way suddenly gone, and lunged for his Godson.

“Harry! Thank Merlin you’re all right!” Sirius said, too loud, dropping to his knees even as he Stunned the second wizard. Just as his hands clasped Harry’s shoulders, he saw Harry’s pet withdrawing, still making a quiet angry sound.

Viessha was draped across Harry’s shoulders, his right hand raised to clasp around her middle, and-

Sirius glanced back, catching sight of a pair of deep, livid punctures on the first wizard, who looked as though he’d fainted. Sirius shook his head.

“You are all right, aren’t you?” Sirius asked, only to receive an armful of shaking Harry.


	156. A Real Cousin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written to fulfil a request from Blue-Eyed Chica: something with wee Harry, and the poor thing being worried because Remus and Sirius had a kid of their own, now, as well as him.
> 
> Also, because the Black Family star names are a favourite of mine: Rigel is the brightest star in the constellation Orion, and one of the brightest in our sky. (Orion, of course, is accompanied by his two hunting dogs, and one of them contains the very brightest star Sirius.)

Harry peered uncertainly at the small, squirming form on the floor, so focused that he jumped nervously when Sirius’ hand rested on his shoulder.

“I wasn’ doing any’hing!” Harry protested quickly.

“We know you weren’t, cubling.” Remus’ words soothed him right into an embarrassed flush.

Harry ducked his head and looked past the baby on its quilt to find Remus sitting comfortably there, beckoning him closer.

Harry looked warily at the baby, then scrambled carefully past, slightly-scrawny four-year-old body curling easily into Remus’ lap.

Harry snuggled close, and Remus hummed, kissing his head, making him giggle.

The baby stirred, with a quiet cry, and Harry’s face fell, expecting to be put aside-

“Siri?” Remus murmured, and was already scooping up the baby, rocking him. He settled quickly, and Siri grinned reflexively as he opened faded amber-coloured eyes.

“Harry,” Remus said gently, “Rigel will be a real cousin to you, all right? Or like a baby brother.” he added. “We are _never_ going to forget you, or choose Rigel over you.”

Harry jumped, then hid his face against Remus’ shirt, and when Remus glanced up at his husband . . . Sirius looked stricken.

He rolled his eyes. He’d expected this, after over a year with the Dursleys, but everything would be fine. He beckoned Sirius closer.

“Just be a better big brother than Siri, okay? He was always teasing.” Remus whispered playfully, and Harry giggled again, looking at Rigel, who looked back bemusedly as Harry’s little hand gently prodded his nose.

Harry tilted his head, looking up at Siri, who gave him the same smile as always, and then Remus, whose arms were as warm and welcoming as ever, and smiled a little.

“I ‘ake care of Rigel?” he carefully enunciated, and Remus laughed warmly.

“Yes, cubling.” Siri said fondly. “When you’re older.”


	157. 3am in Gryffindor Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by a [Tumblr post](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/130554706597/3am-in-gryffindor-tower) which I came across at approximately 5am and simply _couldn't resist writing_.

“Remus. . . _Remus_.” Sirius crooned, staggering slightly, then collapsing onto the sofa. James jerked away from his friend’s flailing limbs, watching him land in Remus’ lap. “Remus!”

“For fuck’s sake.” James muttered under his breath.

“Remus, _you are my moon_. . .” Sirius said soppily, limpid-eyed.

Remus’ mouth twitched, but he couldn’t quite hide his smile. “And you are my star.” he murmured, stroking Sirius’ hair.

“Oh, _for fuck’s sake_.” James repeated, rolling his eyes. “You are _both_ gay as fuck, _go to bed_ , and for the love of Godric don’t let Sirius do the Silencing charm, his always fail when he’s drunk.”


	158. Dating

James grinned as he pulled away from kissing his girlfriend - his _girlfriend_! - not caring if it was a silly expression. Lily shook her head, but she was smiling too, and life was _perfect_.

Until he realised more than half the common room was staring at them, and not with appropriately awed expressions, or even just surprise.

James eyed their Housemates right back. “What? So Lily doesn’t hate me, is it that hard to believe?” They _had_ been dating for several weeks now, James had _told everyone_. He may have gone a little overboard actually.

“No, it’s not- Erm. It’s not that.” Alice said, smiling placatorily. “It’s. . . Well.”

“What?” Lily asked, patting James’ arm.

“We all sort of thought- Sirius, are you all right?” A fifth year whose name James couldn’t remember asked, and James boggled.

Sirius looked up. “What? Uh. . . I’m fine?” he said, confused.

“You were together for . . . at least two years, weren’t you?” The fifth year asked. James frowned, confused, and Lily abruptly covered her mouth, snickering audibly. “And now he’s broken up with-” Shocked, James stopped listening to her. He opened his mouth to try and pull together a denial, but-

“ _No!_ No, hell.” James felt momentarily offended at the _vehemence_ in his best mate’s tone. “Fuck, _James_? No, no, no.” Sirius sprang from his chair, darting to the portrait hole. “ _We’re_ dating.” He grabbed Remus’ hand, and James blinked, waiting for Remus to shake him off, or give Sirius the slightly frustrated look he sometimes got when targeted for a prank.

Instead, he pinked slightly and didn’t protest when Sirius wrapped an arm over his shoulders, moving close and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, James, don’t tell me you didn’t _notice_?” Lily asked, shaking her head with a little delicate snort.


	159. Wandless Magic

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Siri, just take _mine_ for now! Before you blow up. . . Er, something more important.” Remus trailed off.

Lily’s brows rose and she stepped closer, then hesitated, even as she listened to Sirius protest the suggestion. It was unwise to step too quickly into any space filled by the Marauders. She opened the compartment door nevertheless.

“ _What_ is- Oh!” Lily said, startled as she took in the- the _wreckage_.

“ _What_ have you done to this compartment?” Lily asked sharply.

“Sirius blew up the seat.” Peter said, scowling and nursing his arm, pushing his sleeve up and inspecting a large pink splotch.

“Hey! Not my fault!” Sirius shouted, waving his hands. “My _wand_ -” His wand was nowhere in evidence, Lily noted, his hands empty as they waved dramatically.

“When we learn wandless magic this year remind to keep at least one desk between you and me.” James said.

“Oi! Shut up!” Sirius said, scowling.

“What _happened_?” Lily demanded, stomping.

“Sirius isn’t very good at wandless magic quite yet.” Remus said delicately, ducking his head, fringe shifting and briefly revealing a scabbed-over scrape on his temple.

Lily sighed. “Maybe don’t try it again until the appropriate class time, then.” she suggested, eying the ruined seating along one side of the compartment. She didn’t ask what he’d been trying to do to it, she didn’t want to know.

“I haven’t _got_ my wand right now.” Sirius said, sulking and sliding down to sit on the trunk shoved into the corner rather than up into the luggage rack. “My idiot _brother_ spilt potion on it. It burned me,” he held out his hands, “and my wand kept not working or exploding with magic. It’s being cleaned and reworked right now. It’ll be owled to me when it’s finished. Next week maybe.”


	160. Sirius' Patronus

“Ha! See, Peter, I told you!” James shouted, a bounce lightening his steps as he entered the empty classroom. Sirius eyed his Patronus sideways. “It’s not _my ego_ , it’s supposed to happen for Animagi!”

“Er, right.” Sirius said, coughing and stroking the large canine’s brow, then dispelling it before either of his friends could look any closer. “I think my practise has been paying off. Why’d you come up here?”

“Madame Pomfrey says we can see Remus finally!” Peter said, smiling. “She said he’s much better.” James nodded agreement, and Sirius grinned, bounding towards the door.

“Well let’s go then! That’s great!” Sirius declared, draping an arm over each of his friends’ shoulders and pulling them towards the stairs. He hurried them on a little faster than he realised at first - not until Peter started panting at the second staircase.

Sirius was just . . . eager to see that his . . . friend was all right. That was why he’d slipped off, using his free period to practise his Patronus when Madame Pomfrey had sent him away. Because he’d mastered the charm weeks ago, and it _wasn’t_ Padfoot.

It was a big, long-legged wolf. A very familiar wolf. One Padfoot tussled with every month.


	161. Trip to the Zoo

“What are you doing, Sirius?” Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sirius jumped, eyes wide. “Nothing!” he said sharply. “I- erm.”

“. . .have you lost our godson?” Remus’ eyes narrowed. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Sirius winced. “I was gone for less than ten minutes! How-” He sighed, covering his face with one hand. “Where was he when you last saw him?”

“Can’t we just use a point me-” Remus covered Sirius’ mouth before he could finish.

“ _Muggle zoo_.” Remus reminded, eying the nearest Muggles warily. “We’ll find him just fine.” he added, frowning as he looked around, trying to determine what might have caught the four-year-old’s attention. Unfortunately, that could be . . . almost anything.

They split up again to look for Harry, and just when Remus was poking around the reptile house, thinking they’d need a spell after all. . . There was Harry, face plastered to the glass of a large jungle enclosure.

Right on the other side was a boa, head raised to return Harry’s gaze.

Remus shook his head, smiling with relief. “Harry, there you are! You shouldn’t-” he broke off, eyes widening as he heard a soft _hissing_ sound coming from the small boy. The snake swayed from side to side, head dipping briefly, and Harry giggled and hissed again.

It . . . wasn’t the normal kind of childish imitation of an animal sound, much as Remus wished he could convince himself of that. It was. . .

“Uncle Remus!” Harry said happily, hugging Remus’ leg. He automatically scooped the boy up, patting his back fondly. “Laschy is from the jungle! She’s never been to the real jungle, though.” he said sadly.

Remus winced. “She told you that?” he asked weakly, not sure how to feel when Harry nodded immediately, looking back at the snake, which had coiled itself higher, still watching them.


End file.
